


the fate we have chosen

by mily1707



Category: Naruto, Naruto The Abridged Comedy Fandub Spoof Series Show
Genre: Action/Adventure, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Deutsch | German, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Gods, Kid Uchiha Itachi, Loss of Parent(s), Love, Naruto is Just Naruto, Ninja, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Romance, Shinobi, Shinobi Politics (Naruto), Uchiha Massacre
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mily1707/pseuds/mily1707
Summary: Das Schicksal das wir gewählt haben.Jeder kennt die wahre Geschichte von Naruto und seinem Schicksal. Aber... was wenn alles anders ist? Was wenn der zweite Hokage, Senju Tobirama, verheiratet war und Nachkommen hat?Einer seiner Nachkommen ist Tsukiko. Sie ist die einzige Überlebende ihres Clans und die wahre Erbin ihrer Blutlinie. Wie wird sie wohl mit ihren neuen Kameraden und Sensei des Team 7 zurecht kommen?Und was hat sie mit Itachi und keinem anderen wie dem kalten Sasuke gemeinsam?Ich besitze die Charaktere nicht! Alle Rechte gehören Masashi Kishimoto!
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/OC





	1. Mein Name ist Tsukiko

,,Lauf Tsukiko!'', schrie eine tiefe laute Stimme.

Tsukikos glänzende Augen rissen auf. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer stand sie von ihrem Bett auf und schaute sich um. Alles war an seinem Platz. Der Schrank, der Spiegel, die Stühle und natürlich das Bett.

,,Schonwieder dieser Traum...'', murmelte sie.

Zurzeit hatte sie öfters diese Träume. Träume über den Tag, von dem sie sich wünschte, sie könnte ihn für immer vergessen. Mit langsamen Schritten lief sie auf den Spiegel zu und sah in ihr Spiegelbild.

Ihr weiß-silbernes Haar war zerzaust, von ihrem Pony war gar nicht die Rede. Sie schaute in ihre Augen. Ihr weiß-silbernes Haar war nicht das ungewöhnlichste an ihr. Nein, es waren ihre Augen. Sie sahen aus wie glänzende Diamanten. Es war ein Geschenk und gleichzeitig eine spezielle Gabe ihres Clans, dem Yamiyo Clan. Es wurde Kagami genannt (Kagami bedeutet Spiegel auf japanisch).

Man sagt das Kagami kann alles wieder spiegeln und sieht alles. Die Persönlichkeit, lügen, aber auch die guten Seiten eines Menschen. Auch wenn es eine besondere Gabe ihres Clans war, war Tsukiko die Einzige die vollen Zugang zu der Kraft ihrer Augen hatte.

An ihrem Kinn, so wie auch an ihren Wangen, hatte sie feine blaue Linien. Die manch einen an die Linien im Gesicht des zweiten Hokage Tobirama Senju erinnern.

Wieder seufzte sie und machte sich fertig. Sie trug nun ein Hakama, was einem an Tempel Klamotten erinnerte. Ihre Hose war dunkelblau, während ihr Oberteil ein Farbspiel aus azureblau und saphirblau war. Dann band sie ihre Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen.

_Endlich fertig..._

Jemand klopfte an der Tür. Das zwölf jährige Mädchen lief an die Tür. Vor ihr stand ein Mann mit langem braunem Haar, das zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden war. War ihr aber sofort auffiel war seine Narbe, die quer über sein Gesicht verlief. Seine dunklen Augen musterten sie, dann aber lächelte er sie an.

,,Hallo, ihr müsst Tsukiko-sama sein. Schön euch endlich kennenzulernen! Ich bin Iruka Umino, du kannst mich aber **Iruka Sensei** nennen. Ich bin hier im Namen des Dritten, um euch zu holen'', sagte er.

Zuerst antwortete sie ihm nicht, dann aber nickte sie. Beide verließen ihre Wohnung und liefen die Straßen entlang. Ruhe, keiner von ihnen redete mit einander. Tsukiko bemerkte das sich **''Iruka Sensei''** deshalb sehr unwohl fühlte.

Nach einer Weile sagte er, ,,Wusstest ihr das ihr die Erste von eurem Clan sein werdet, die in ein Team der Akademie kommt?''

,,Vermutlich weil niemand anderes außer mir von meinem Clan übrig geblieben ist'', antwortete Tsukiko ohne jegliche Mimik.

,,Da habt ihr wohl vermutlich recht...'', seufzte Iruka unter seinem Atem.

Sie standen nun vor der Ninja Akademie Konohas, die vom zweiten Hokage gegründet wurde.

,,Ihr könnt schon mal vorgehen. Ich werde gleich wieder da sein, um jeden mitzuteilen in welchem Team sie sind und wer ihre Teamkollegen sind''

,,In Ordnung. Vielen Dank das ihr mich hergebracht habt''

,,Oh bitte, das ist nichts wofür ihr mir danken müsst'', grinste Iruka, während sie wieder nur nickte.

Als sie das Klassenzimmer betrat, richteten sich alle Augen auf sie. Sie hasste so viel Aufmerksamkeit.

_Und ich hasse sie jetzt schon alle..._

,,Wer ist das?''

,,Kennst du sie?''

,,Ich habe sie noch nie gesehen''

Stimmen aus jeder Ecke waren zu hören.

 _Es gibt fast keinen Platz mehr zum sitzen..._ dachte sie sich.

Dann schaute sie einen Jungen an. Er hatte Rabenschwarzes Haar und Onyx Augen. In Gegensatz zu den anderen, schaute er nicht gerade glücklich aus hier zu sein. Deshalb aber konnte sie ihm nicht verurteilen, denn sie war auch nicht wirklich glücklich hier zu sein.

,,Entschuldigung, ist dieser Platz noch frei?'', als der Junge ihre Stimme hörte schaute er sie zuerst überrascht an.   
Dann aber gab er ihr einen kalten Blick und antwortete kühl, ,,Ja''

Wieder nickte sie nur und setzte sich neben ihm hin. Tsukiko schenkte keinem wirklich Aufmerksamkeit, bemerkte aber das ein Mädchen mit pinken Haaren sie giftig anschaute. Sie saß ebenfalls neben dem Jungen mit Rabenschwarzen Haaren. Sie seufzte und schloss für einen Moment ihre Augen. Niemals im Leben hätte sie gedacht das ausgerechnet **sie** hier mal sitzen würde.

,,Nee neeee Wer bist du?'', als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete starrte ein Junge mit blonden stacheligen Haaren, blauen Augen und drei Schnurrhaaren an den Wangen, sie an.

,,Yamiyo Senju Tsukiko. Und wer bist du?'', es herrschte schweigen als die Leute im Raum ihren Namen hörten.

Alle schwiegen außer der Junge vor ihr.

,,Tsukiko? Das ist ein wirklich komischer Name! Ich werde der nächste und größte Hokage sein! Mein Name ist... AAHhhhH!!''

Das Mädchen mit den pinken Haaren haute den Jungen eine rein und schrie, ,,Du Idiot!!''

,,Oyyy Naruto! Nur das du es weißt, das Mädchen vor dir ist die Nachfahrin des zweiten Hokage, Senju Tobirama''

Ihr Blick richtete sich zu den Jungen, der das gerade gesagt hatte. Er hatte schmale braune Augen. Wie auch dunkelbraunes Haar, das fast schwarz war, zu einem stacheligen Zopf zusammengebunden. Es gab einige in Konoha die sie an ihrem aussehen erkannten. Viele andere aber erkannten sie erst an ihrem Namen. Der Junge, dessen Name Naruto zu sein schien, schaute den Jungen verwirrt an.

Iruka Sensei war bereits im Klassenzimmer bevor er auch nur die Chance hatte dazu zu antworten.

,,Von heute an seid ihr alle erwachsene Ninja. Trotzdem seid ihr noch frischgebackene Ge-Nin. Das wirklich Schlimme beginnt jetzt erst. Ihr werdet nun in Dreiergruppen aufgeteilt und dann mit einem Jo-Nin als Lehrer eure Pflichten erfüllen'', sagte Iruka Sensei.

Alle schien das zu überraschen außer Tsukiko und den Jungen neben ihr. Beide zeigten keinerlei Emotionen dazu. Keiner von ihnen wusste das der dritte Hokage und einige Jo-Nin die jungen Ge-Nin beobachteten. Ein Mädchen mit langen hellen blonden Haaren und hellen blauen Augen fing an mit dem Mädchen mit pinken Haaren zu diskutieren.

,,Wer von uns wohl in Sasukes Gruppe kommt...'', sagte sie.

Jeder schien über die Gruppen in verschiedenerweise nachzudenken. In einer Gruppe zu sein war nichts Besonderes und Neues für Tsukiko. Aber der Gedanke mit zwei Leuten von hier in einer Gruppe zu sein bereitete ihr Kopfschmerzen. Es mag komisch klingen, aber sie hatte nie wirklich mit anderen Leuten außerhalb ihres Clans kontakt.

,,Die Kräfte sollen in den Gruppen gleichmäßig verteilt sein. Ich teile euch ein. Ich gebe nun die Gruppen bekannt'', sagte Iruka Sensei.

,,Als Nächstes Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke und...'', er machte eine kleine Pause, fast so als würde er die Spannung halten wollen.

,,Yamiyo Senju Tsukiko sind Mitglieder des Team 7''

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre sie bereits nun mehr als nur tot. Denn beide, das Mädchen mit dem pinken Haaren und das Mädchen mit den hell blonden Haaren, gaben ihr einen todesblick.

,,Urrghh!!'', brummte das Mädchen mit den blonden Haaren.

,,Was ist an dem Typen bloß so toll? Frauen...'', brummte der Junge der vorhin Tsukiko's Identität preisgegeben hatte.

,,Verstehst du das nicht, Shikamaru?!''

,,Nein, ich bin schließlich keine Frau'', antwortete er.

,,Du bist nur neidisch auf ihm. Mit einem wie dir möchte ich nicht in einer Gruppe sein'', sagte das Mädchen

_Sein Name ist also Shikamaru huh? Mein Name soll komisch sein, aber Naruto etwa nicht? Dazu noch ein Uchiha... Ich frage mich wer Sasuke ist..._

Ihre Frage beantwortete sich als Naruto schrie, ,,Iruka Sensei! Warum muss ein so großartiger Ninja, wie ich, mit so einem im Team sein!?''

,,Weil Naruto, wir die Teams ausgleichen müssen mit stark und schwach. Du hast in der Klasse die schwächste Punktzahl an Noten. Sasuke hat die Höchste und Tsukiko... Tsukiko ist mehr erfahren als ihr beide...''

Naruto schaute sie an als hätte er erst jetzt realisiert das Beide im gleichen Team sind.

,,Haaah, seht ihr Leute! Ich bin in ein Team mit der Nachfahrin des Zweiten! Mein Team kann also nur cool sein, auch wenn Sasuke dabei ist''

Das Mädchen mit den pinken Haaren haute Naruto wieder eine rein.

,,Komm mir bloß nicht in die Quere, du Loser'', sagte der Junge neben Tsukiko.

_Verstehe das ist also Sasuke._

Naruto machte ein ziemlich wütendes Gesicht und war kurz davor zu schreien.

,,Diese Nachkommin hat einen Namen. Mein Name ist Tsukiko und nicht Nachkommin des Zweiten'', nachdem sie das sagte, fielen alle Blicke wieder auf sie.

Selbst Sasuke schaute ihr ins Gesicht. Sie aber zeigte immer noch keinerlei Mimik. Iruka machte weiter mit der Teameinteilung und sie hörte ihm konzentriert zu.

In Team 8 waren: Hyuga Hinata. Inuzuka Kiba und Aburame Shino. Niemand schien sich wirklich dafür zu interessieren, aber Tsukiko hatte schon in sehr jungen Jahren gelernt aufmerksam zu sein.

_Jemand aus dem Hyuga Clan... Das Bedeutet das Mädchen hat das Byakugan. Jemand vom Inuzuka Clan, die Leute aus diesem Clan haben einen sehr groß ausgeprägten Geruchs wie auch Gehörsinn. Dazu werden sie meist von einem Hund begleitet. Und der Aburame Clan ist berühmt für seine besondere Nutzung an Käfern._

Wenn es so etwas wie Karma gab, dann war das der Beweis dazu. In Team 10 waren: Yamanaka Ino. Nara Shikamaru und Akimichi Choji.

,,Hey, wir sind wohl doch in derselben Gruppe'', sagte Shikamaru.

Und fast, aber auch nur fast, musste Tsukiko deshalb grinsen.

_Kein Wunder das sie zusammen in ein Team gekommen sind. Die Ino-Shika-Cho Formation existiert schon seit Jahrzehnten._

Wie es aussah hieß das Mädchen mit den pinken Haaren Sakura. Sie kam in Team 9.

 _Was für ein passender Name..._ dachte Tsukiko

,,Am Nachmittag lernt ihr eure Jo-Nin-Lehrer kennen. Bis dahin habt ihr frei'', sagte Iruka bevor er irgendwo verschwand.

,,Neee nee Tsukiko! Wie ist es die Nachkommin des zweiten Hokage zu sein?'', fragte Naruto mit strahlenden Augen. Sie aber wurde wütend. Ihre Blutlinie hatte so viel mehr zu bieten als nur den zweiten Hokage. Immerhin war sie eine Yamiyo. Und der Yamiyo Clan galt als einer der ältesten und nobelsten Clans in Konoha.

,,Naruto war dein Name, nicht wahr? Könnte ich dich vielleicht etwas fragen?'', als Antwort nickte er.

,,Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung von der Herkunft meines Clans oder dem Clan des zweiten Hokage? Oder ist das etwas was **ihr Leute** **hier** in der Akademie nicht lernt?'', fragte sie.

Naruto schaute sie geschockt an und selbst Sasuke hatte das nicht erwartet.

,,Diese Antwort habe ich bereits erwartet. Danke das ihr meine Teammitglieder seid. Ich hoffe wir werden uns gut verstehen'', sagte sie und verbeugte sie kurz vor ihnen.

Danach verließ sie das Klassenzimmer. Draußen atmete sie tief ein und aus. Tsukiko war nicht daran gewöhnt mit solchen Leuten in ein Team gebracht zu werden, oder allgemein im Team unterrichtet zu werden. In ihrem Clan war sie die Erbin. Daher hatte sie bis jetzt nur einen einzigen Lehrer, der sich allein nur um sie kümmerte.

Das mochte für andere komisch sein, doch für sie war es sehr normal. Sie wünschte sie wäre nicht hier. Es fühlte sich irgendwie falsch an. Sie wünschte sich das alles wie beim Alten ist. Nicht weil sie es mochte allein unterrichtet zu werden, nein, sondern weil sie sich wünschte das dieser **eine Tag** nie passiert wäre. Während sie rumlief, bemerkte sie nicht das Jemand sie beobachtete.

**...**

Naruto war verärgert. Es war schon schlimm genug mit Sasuke in einem Team zu sein. Schlimmer war aber das Tsukiko kein Stück besser zu sein schien wie er.

,,Naruto? Weißt du eigentlich überhaupt **irgendwas** über den Yamiyo oder Senju Clan?'', fragte Shikamaru?  
,,Den was?'', antwortete Naruto verwirrt und Shikamaru seufzte.

,,Der Senju Clan, ist der Clan vom ersten und zweiten Hokage. Auch bekannt als der **Tausend Hände Clan**. In Gegensatz zu anderen Clans spezialisierte sich der Senju nicht nur auf ein Gebiet, sondern auf alle. Das gab ihnen die Möglichkeit ihre Fähigkeiten zu kombinieren und diese dann im Kampf einzusetzen. Wie es dir vielleicht aufgefallen ist hat Tsukiko einen doppelten Nachnamen, **Yamiyo Senju**. Der Zweite war nicht der Erbe des Senju Clans. Es war sein Bruder, Senju Hashirama. Der Zweite aber, heiratete die Erbin des Yamiyo Clans. Nachdem sie verheiratet waren machten sie einen Deal. Dieser Deal besagt das jeder direkter Erbe oder Erbin der Blutlinie einen doppelten Nachnamen bekommt. Lass mich dir eine andere Frage stellen. Weißt du irgendwas über den Yamiyo Clan? Oder weißt du überhaupt was Yamiyo bedeutet?'', fragte er. Naruto fing an sich zu konzentrieren. Er dachte, dachte und dachte nach. Vergebens, denn er konnte keine Antwort finden. Wieder seufzte Shikamaru.

,,Yamiyo bedeutet dunkle Nacht, du Loser'', sagte Sasuke und Naruto wurde wieder wütend. Doch bevor sie wieder anfangen konnten zu streiten, fing Shikamaru an zu reden.  
,,Der Yamiyo Clan ist einer der nobelsten und ältesten Clane in Konoha. Sie waren sehr streng und hielten sehr an Traditionen. Sie hatten ihre eigenen Methoden Kinder all das zu unterrichten was wir hier in der Akademie lernen. Das ist der Grund warum Tsukiko nicht mit uns in der Akademie war. Sie ist **die erste Person** ihres Clans die überhaupt mit jemanden hier in ein Team kommt''

,,Shikamaru? Woher weißt du all diese Sachen?''

,,Jeder weiß das. Weißt du wenigstens etwas über ihre Augen?''

,,Augen?'', wiederholte Naruto fragend.

Shikamaru war genervt und verließ einfach den Raum. Naruto rief ihm zwar hinterher, er aber ignorierte ihm. Naruto hätte gerne noch mehr erfahren, so hätte es aber auch Sasuke. Dieses Mädchen war so anders.

Sie interessierte sich kein Stück für Sasuke und zwang sich selber ihm nicht auf wie es Sakura oder Ino machten. Sasuke interessierte es nicht, dass sie die Nachkommin des zweiten Hokage war. Shikamaru aber hatte ihnen gerade in anderen Worten gesagt: Das sie mehr Kraft hatte als alle denken sie eigentlich hat. Er kannte Gerüchte über den Yamiyo Clan. Sein Vater redete oft über ihn, er aber hörte nie wirklich zu.

 _Ich muss aufpassen. Dieses Mädchen kann mich nicht schlagen,_ dachte der junge Uchiha.

**...**

Tsukiko lief draußen umher aber stoppte immer wieder. Irgendwas stimmte nicht. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Fast so als würde sie jemand beobachten. Ihre Diamanten Augen musterten jeden Winkel, es war aber niemand zu sehen. Ihr Bauch fing das knurren an und sie wurde rot. Diesen Morgen hatte sie nichts gegessen.

,,Ano... Hast du H-hunger? Wenn d-du willst kann ich dir was von meinem B-bento geben'', sagte eine weiche sanfte Stimme.

Tsukiko drehte sich um und sah wie Lavendelfarbende Augen sie anstarrten.

,,Ohh.. Du bist bestimmt Hyuga Hinata, nicht wahr?''

,,D-du kennst m-mich?'', fragte das Mädchen leicht stotternd.

,,Ich habe deinen Namen bei der Teameinteilung gehört. Vielen Dank aber...'', bevor sie ihren Satz beenden konnte, knurrte ihr Magen wieder.

Vor Scham wurde sie ihm ganzen Gesicht rot, während Hinata leicht kicherte.

,,Das ist in Ordnung. Ich teile gerne mit dir'', sagte sie.

Beide saßen am Boden und Hinata gab ihr ein Reisbällchen. Bevor sie rein biss schaute sie es nur an. Es war komisch. In so einer Situation hatte noch nie jemand das Essen mit ihr geteilt. Die Einzigen, mit denen sie überhaupt jemals draußen war, damit sowas passieren konnte, waren ihr Großvater; Vater und ihr Sensei. Dann biss sie hinein und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

,,Das schmeckt wirklich gut! Ich hätte niemals gedacht das einfache Reisbällchen so gut schmecken können''

,,A-arigatou.. I-ch habe sie s-selber gemacht''

,,Wirklich? Das ist unglaublich! Ich kann auch etwas kochen. Aber bei weitem nicht so gut wie du''

Zu diesem Kompliment wurde Hinata rot wie eine Tomate. Tsukiko wusste einiges über den Hyuga Clan. Sie dachte immer ihr Clan war streng, aber der Hyuga übertraf das in vielerlei Hinsicht. Hinata war ganz anders wie Tsukiko sich es vorgestellt hatte. Sie war nett, ruhig und wurde schnell rot.

,,Ich habe mich nicht wirklich vorgestellt. Ich bin Yamiyo Senju Tsukiko''

,,Hyuga Hinata'', lächelte das schüchterne Mädchen.

Tsukiko stand auf und schaute auf sie herab, ,,Danke für die Mahlzeit. Ich werde jetzt gehen. Denn ich will nicht zu spät sein, wenn ich meinen neuen Sensei treffe. Man sieht sich''

Hinata konnte ihr nur winken, denn sie rannte bereits in eine andere Richtung.

_Ich weiß das jemand mich beobachtet. Ich fühle es! Jemandes Augen starren mich an._

Im nächsten Moment stolperte sie fast über jemanden. Zum Glück bemerkte sie im richtigen Moment, das jemand auf dem Boden lag. Es war ein Junge.

,,Nara Shikamaru...'', wisperte sie.

Der Junge antwortete ihr nicht. Es sah so aus als würde er schlafen. Sie schaute ihm mit schiefem Kopf an. Noch nie hatte sie gesehen wie jemand einfach so auf den Boden schlief. Dann kniete sie sich runter zu ihm.

_Schläft er wirklich?_

,,Weißt du, es ist ganz schön unhöflich jemanden zu stören, wenn er schläft'', Tsukiko erschrak und sprang fünf Schritte zurück.

,,Um... Tut mir leid... Ich hatte nur nicht erwartet das jemand hier draußen schlafen würde'', entschuldigte sie sich, aber er antwortete ihr nicht.

,,Und es sieht so aus als würdest du meinen Namen kennen''

,,Dito. Du hast praktisch der ganzen Klasse gesagt wer ich bin''

,,Glaub mir, sie alle wussten bereits wer du bist als sie deinen Namen gehört haben. Der Einzige, der er es nicht wusste, ist Naruto'', sagte er.

Stille, keiner von ihnen sagte etwas. Was eine wirklich seltene Sache für Shikamaru war. Denn die meisten würden jetzt große Gespräche mit ihm anfangen. Aber hier lag er in voller stille und Tsukiko stand nur neben ihm.

,,Umm... Ich denke mal das ich gehen werde... Ich muss meinen neuen Sensei treffen und will nicht zu spät sein. Also... bis dann'', sagte sie und ging.

Jetzt saß sie wieder im Klassenzimmer. Neben ihr saß Sasuke, der kein einziges Wort mit ihr redete. Die letzte Gruppe ging vor vierzig Minuten, während sie immer noch hier saßen und warteten.

,,Er ist zu spät!'', meckerte Naruto.

_Naja... er ist wirklich spät dran._

Naruto machte Geräusche das Beide dazu brachte ihn anzustarren. Sie sahen wie er den Radierer für die Tafel oben an die Tür klemmte.

,,Naruto... was hast du eigentlich vor damit zu erzielen?'', fragte sie ihm.

,,Das hat er davon wenn er zu spät kommt'', antwortete er ihr.

,,Als ob ein Jo-Nin auf so eine schlechte Falle reinfallen würde...'' sagte Sasuke.

,,Das kann nur schief gehen...'', seufzte Tsukiko.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Mann mit einer schwarzen Maske und weißem Haar betrat den Raum. Der Radierer fiel auf seinen Kopf und der ganze Kreidestaub war auf ihm verteilt.

 _Er ist darauf reingefallen?_ Dachten sich Sasuke und Tsukiko.

,,Hahahahahah Reingefallen! Reingefallen!'', lachte Naruto laut.

Der Mann hob den Radierer hoch und schaute in die Gruppe.

,,Wie soll ich sagen? Mein erster Eindruck von euch: Ich hasse euch''

Die drei Ge-Nin hatten daraufhin alle ein deprimierendes Gesicht. Die Vier waren nun auf dem Dach und saßen auf einer Treppe. Tsukiko war in der Mitte, während Sasuke links von ihr war und Naruto rechts.

,,Nun gut. Zuerst stellen wir uns einander vor'', sagte ihr neuer Sensei.

,,Was sollen wir erzählen?'', fragte Naruto

,,Na, was ihr mögt oder hasst. Eure Träume für die Zukunft. Hobbys... Solche Dinge halt'', antwortete er.

,,Hör mal. Hör mal. Erzähl du uns erst mal was über dich!'', forderte Naruto.

,,Ich? Ich heiße Hatake Kakashi. Was ich mag und nicht mag, erzähle ich euch nicht. Meine Träume für die Zukunft? Hmm... habe nie drüber wirklich nachgedacht. Hobbys habe ich einige'', sagte Kakashi.

,,So viel zum Vorstellen. Das Einzige was wir von ihm erfahren haben ist sein Name...'', murmelte Tsukiko.

,,Jetzt seit ihr dran. Du bist als nächster dran''

,,Ich heiße Uzumaki Naruto! Ich mag am liebsten Cup-Ramen. Noch lieber mag ich Ramen, die mir Iruka Sensei bei Ichiraku ausgegeben hat. Ich hasse die drei Minuten, die Instant-Ramen ziehen muss. Mein Hobby: Cup-Ramen essen und vergleichen. Mein Zukunftstraum: Ich will den Hokage übertreffen und von allen im Dorf respektiert werden!''

_Er möchte also den Hokage übertreffen. Vielleicht war das der Grund warum er so aufgeregt war das ich die Nachfahrin des Zweiten bin._

Tsukiko schaute in Narutos Gesicht. Ihre Augen trafen seine und dann sah sie es und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

_Er... er ist der Jenige? In ihm ist der Kyuubi?_

**...**

Kakashi schaute den anderen Jungen an, ,,Gut. Nächster''

,,Ich heiße Uchiha Sasuke. Es gibt viele Dinge, die ich hasse, und eigentlich keine, die ich mag. Ich habe keinen Traum, sondern hohe Ambitionen. Ich werde meinen Clan wieder zusammenführen und einen... bestimmten Mann töten''

_Das hatte ich mir gedacht._

Dann schaute er auf das Mädchen. Sie war ruhig und die Einzige von ihnen die ihm aufmerksam zugehört hatte, während er geredet hatte. Ein Blick auf ihre Augen hat gereicht und er wusste bereits wer sie war.

Er starte sie nur an, ,,Und wer bist du?''

,,Ich bin Yamiyo Senju Tsukiko. Ich mag es in alte Cafés zu gehen und Dango zu essen. Ich trainiere sehr viel in meiner Freizeit. Ich mag keine Menschen, die keine Loyalität besitzen oder untreu sind. Mein Zukunftstraum? Ich will die Traditionen meines Clans erhalten und will sie praktizieren. Und... ich bin die einzige Überlebende aus meinem Clan''

Nachdem sie das sagte, starrten beide Jungs, vor allem Sasuke, sie an.

_Obwohl sie genau in der gleichen Situation wie Sasuke ist. Will sie im Gegensatz zu ihm keine Rache nehmen._

Kakashi konnte nicht anders als sie ebenfalls anzustarren. Sie hatte Augen wie Diamanten und diese leuchteten auch wie Diamanten. Er konnte nicht anders, als zu denken, dass diese wunderschön waren.

,,Ihr seid alle drei einzigartig und interessant. Morgen gibt es die erste Mission''

,,Was für eine Mission?'', fragte Tsukiko

,,Es ist eine Überlebens Mission'', antwortete er dem kleinen Mädchen.

,,Was müssen wir überleben?'', fragte Naruto.

Kakashi gab ihm ein böses Grinsen und fing leicht das Kichern an.

,,Sensei, was ist so lustig an dieser Frage? Ist es nicht normal für uns nach Informationen für diese Mission zu fragen?'', fragte Tsukiko.

,,Ihr werdet nicht mögen was ich euch sage''

,,Sagt es uns einfach'', sagte das Mädchen mit einer lauten, aber immer noch sehr höflichen Stimme.

,,Von den 28 Absolventen werden nur 10 als Ge-Nin akzeptiert. Der Rest wird zurück zur Akademie geschickt. Es gibt eine 66% Durchfalls Rate'', antwortete er.

Die beiden Jungs waren geschockt, aber Tsukiko seufzte nur. Sie machte fast das gleiche Gesicht wie Shikamaru wenn er von allen genervt war.

,,Ich habe euch gesagt ihr werdet es nicht mögen. Ich werde der Jenige sein der entscheidet ob ihr bestanden habt oder nicht. Bringt eure Ninja Ausrüstung mit und seit morgen um 5 Uhr in der Früh am Trainingsplatz'', sagte Kakashi und entließ sie.

Die Drei standen auf und waren bereit zu gehen bevor Kakashi sie nochmals rief.

,,Eine Sache wäre da noch. Isst kein Frühstück morgen, sonst werdet ihr euch morgen übergeben''

Danach verschwand er und man sah eine weiße Rauchwolke.

Kakashi lief durch die Straßen. Schon bevor er seine Schüler persönlich getroffen hatte, wusste er, er würde ihr Lehrer sein. Der dritte Hokage und er, besuchten das Zuhause von jeden heimlich. Und er musste zugeben: Das es sehr interessant und schwierig zu gleich werden wird.

Er hatte Naruto, der ein Jinchuuriki war mit dem Kyuubi in sich drinnen.

Dann gab es noch Sasuke, der letzte Uchiha, der sich nach Rache sehnt.

Was ihm aber am meisten sorgen bereitete war Tsukiko. Nur wenn man sie ansah, konnte man ihr Kekkei-Genkai sehen und wusste ihre Identität. Das aber war das kleinste Problem. Er konnte nicht sagen wie gut ihre Kampfkünste waren oder wie viel sie wirklich wusste.

Der Yamiyo Clan war streng. Schüler mussten schnell lernen, was bedeutete sie mussten bei einem sehr jungen Alter schon anfangen. Jünger als normale Kinder in der Akademie. Er wusste auch das Tsukiko die Einzige war, die die volle Kraft des Kekkei-Genkai ihres Clans nutzen konnte. Doch das schlimmste war, er kannte die Wahrheit über das Yamiyo Massaker.

 _Wenn man vom Teufel spricht_ , dachte Kakashi sich, als er das kleine Mädchen mitten auf der Straße sah.

,,Hallo Tsukiko-sama'', er entschied sich sie anzusprechen.

Das kleine Mädchen schaute ihm leicht überrascht an, ,,Kakashi Sensei... Ihr hängt also auch ein - **sama** am Ende meines Namens''

,,Natürlich, dein Clan ist einer der nobelsten hier. Und nicht zu vergessen das deine Vorfahren Konoha gegründet haben. Du bist die Erbin. Stört dich das?''

,,Nein... Nicht wirklich, denke ich. Ich bin eigentlich sogar daran gewöhnt. Die einzigen Personen die nicht -sama an meinen Namen gehangen haben waren mein Vater und Großvater''

Er war sich sicher das es nicht einfach war als Erbin aufzuwachsen. Vor allem in einem Clan wie den Yamiyo Clan.

,,Was machst du hier?''

,,Ich laufe nachhause''

,,Stört es dich wenn ich ein wenig mit dir laufe?'', fragte er, aber sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

Sie liefen durch die Straßen und es dauerte nicht lange bis die Leute das Flüstern anfingen.

,,Schaut, da ist sie''

,,Die Nachfahrin des zweiten Hokage, Senju Tobirama''

,,Also stimmt es was man über den Hokage Fluch sagt''

Der Hokage Fluch, das war etwas von dem auch Kakashi schon mal gehört hatte. Es war eigentlich traurig und eine Schande zu gleich. Nachdem der erste und zweite Hokage starb, erwarteten alle von ihren Nachfahren die Position als nächsten Hokage zu übernehmen. Alle jedoch, verweigerten es.

Tsukikos Fater, Yamiyo Senju Tsukiya, sollte der Nächste in der Reinfolge der Hokage sein. Er aber, lehnte das Angebot ab. Von beiden Seiten, des ersten und zweiten Hokage, starben viele Menschen. Nachdem Yamiyo Massaker fingen die Gerüchte über den Hokage Fluch erst richtig an.

Sie nannten es einen Fluch. Sie starben, weil sie es verweigert haben Hokage zu werden, also war das ihre Strafe. Es war der größte Mist in Kakashis Ohren, aber viele Menschen glaubten daran. Man sagt das Tsukiko ein Kind war, das sehr viel gelächelt hatte und freundlich zu allem war.

Jetzt aber wenn er sie so ansah, war von diesem Lächeln nichts mehr zu sehen. Er war sich sicher das die Leute immer das reden anfingen, sobald sie an ihnen vorbeilief. Auch wenn alle über sie redeten, schaute sie gerade aus ohne jegliche Mimik in ihrem Gesicht.

,,Kakashi Sensei?''

,,Hmm?''

,,Ist Naruto wirklich der Jinchuuriki?'', nach dieser Frage stoppte der Jo-Nin und er schaute sie mit geschockten Augen an.

 _Woher wusste sie das?_  
Die meisten wussten das der Kyuubi in Naruto drinnen war. Wie konnte es aber sein das ein Mädchen ihres Alters den Begriff **Jinchuuriki** kannte.

,,Also stimmt es'', sagte sie.

,,Darf ich dich fragen wieso du das denkst?'', nachdem er das fragte, schaute sie ihm direkt in die Augen.

Die Sonne ging unter und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen reflektierten in hellen Farben in ihren Augen.

,,Weil ich es gesehen habe'', antwortete sie.

 _Natürlich... das Kagami,_ dachte er sich.

,,Es stimmt. Behalte es aber bitte für dich Tsukiko'', sagte er und sie nickte verständnisvoll.

Sie fingen an weiter zu laufen.

,,Wie kommt es das ein Mädchen deines Alters das Wort Jinchuuriki kennt?''

,,Das ist eine sehr direkte Frage Kakashi Sensei, aber ich werde euch trotzdem antworten. Ihr könnte es glauben oder nicht, ich habe den Begriff schon gehört als ich sehr sehr klein war. Das war etwas was sie uns in unserem Clan beibrachten. Es scheint aber das es nicht normal ist für mein Alter so etwas zu wissen. Ich habe auch über die Herkunft und Wurzeln anderer Clane gelernt, dass jedoch, scheint auch nicht wirklich normal zu sein. Zumindest für Schüler der Akademie'', erklärte sie.

Kakashi schaute sie mit seinen rechten Augen an. Es war um ehrlich zu sein Merkwürdig das ausgerechnet der Senju und Yamiyo Clan sich vermischten. Die Senju waren bekannt für gute Kämpfer, wissen und vieles mehr. Die Yamiyo auf der anderen Seite, nannte man weise und friedlich.

_Vielleicht war das der Grund warum sie ihre Kinder selber unterrichteten, anstatt sie in die Akademie zu senden._

Beide stoppten.

,,Hier werden sich unsere Wege trennen''

,,Vielen Dank das ihr mich nachhause begleitet habt und es tut mir leid eine Last zu sein''

,,Was meinst du?''

,,Habt ihr es heute nicht selber gesagt? Das ihr uns hasst?'', fragte das kleine Mädchen und Kakashi war wieder über ihre Aussage überrascht.

,,Wir sehen uns morgen Kakashi Sensei'', sagte sie und lief davon.

_Sie ist aufmerksam. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass sie immer noch darüber nachdenkt. Morgen wird wirklich ein interessanter Tag._

Dachte sich der Jo-Nin und fing an davon zu laufen. 


	2. Wir sind ein Team

  
  
  
2.

Tsukiko und Sasuke kamen zur gleichen Zeit am Trainingsplatz an.

Sie nickte ihm zu und sagte, ,,Guten Morgen''

,,Morgen'', war das Einzige was er antwortete.

Es war immer noch dunkel draußen. Tsukiko gähnte, gestern Nacht war kurz. Sie hatte versucht herauszufinden was diese ''Überlebens Mission'' sein könnte, aber leider ohne Erfolg.

,,Immer noch müde?'', fragte Sasuke und sie war überrascht das er überhaupt mit ihr redete.

,,Ich bin keine **Morgen** Person das ist alles...'', antwortete sie.

Naruto kam auch endlich an und sie warteten nun auf Kakashi. Die Sonne ging auf und er war immer noch nicht hier. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Sasuke und Naruto wieder das streiten anfingen. Tsukiko schloss ihre Augen.

_Mit diesen zwei Kampf Vögeln kann ich mich konzentrieren..._

Es fiel ihr immer noch schwer zu glauben das sie wirklich hier war. Normalerweise würde sie um diese Uhrzeit schon längst mit ihren Sensei trainieren. Sie würden ihr Ninjutsu und Taijutsu trainieren. Leute aus ihrem Clan hatten auch Missionen, diese waren aber anders. Nicht nur würde sie trainieren, sie würde auch etwas über die Welt lernen. Sie würde lernen was sich hinter den Mauern von Konoha befindet. Und sie würde auch etwas über die Vergangenheit lernen. Von ihren Vorfahren wie auch von den Lebenden.

_Ich will mich nicht nur aufs kämpfen konzentrieren. Natürlich mag ich es mich in allen möglichen Bereichen zu verbessern. Trotzdem... es gibt noch so viel zu lernen außer nur das._

**...**

Naruto schmollte über den Streit. Sasuke aber interessierte es nicht wirklich. Er schaute Tsukiko an, die ihre Augen geschlossen hatte. Es gab viele Sachen die er nicht an ihr verstand. Eine war, dass sie kein Fangirl war, in Gegensatz zu den anderen Mädchen aus der Akademie. Er wollte nicht selbstverliebt klingen, aber jedes Mädchen flippte wegen ihm aus. Tsukiko aber tat das nicht. Sie versuchte nicht mal ein Gespräch mit ihm anzufangen. Was ihm aber nicht mehr aus dem Kopf kam waren ihre Worte von gestern.

**,,Und... ich bin die einzige Überlebende aus meinem Clan''**

_Wie ich... Sie ist wie ich... Ich bin auch der Einzige der übrig geblieben ist. Abgesehen von..._

**...**

,,Hallo zusammen. Guten Morgen'', sagte eine vertraute Stimme.

Tsukiko öffnete ihre Augen und sah ihren neuen Sensei vor ihr.

,,Du bist zu spät!'', schrie Naruto.

Der Jo-Nin grinste ihm an und sagte, ,,Mir ist eine schwarze Katze über den Weg gelaufen. Deshalb musste ich den längeren nehmen''

_Das nenne ich mal ne erklärung..._

Tsukiko und Sasuke hatten beide die Arme verschränkt und schauten ihren Lehrer unglaubwürdig an. Naruto hingegen war immer noch sauer und machte ein böses Gesicht.

Kakashi räusperte sich und stellte eine Uhr auf einem Baumstamm.

,,Okay. Ende ist um 12 Uhr''

Er nahm zwei Glocken in die Hand, ,,Die heutige Aufgabe besteht darin, mir bis zum Mittag diese Glöckchen zu rauben. Wer keines kriegt, bekommt kein Mittagessen. Er wird an einen Pfosten gebunden und muss zusehen, wie ich zu Mittag esse''

Naruto machte ein weinerliches Gesicht.

,,Deshalb sollten wir also nichts essen... Hah von wegen wir werden uns übergeben'', murmelte Tsukiko.

,,Sieht wohl ganz so aus'', seufzte Sasuke mit dem gleichen Gesichtsausdruck.

,,Es gibt nur zwei Glöckchen. Ich vermute deshalb das nicht jeder von uns eine bekommt?''

,,Sehr gut Tsukiko-sama, du bist sehr aufmerksam. Somit wird mindestens einer an den Baumstamm gebunden. Da er bei der der Mission versagt hat, fällt er durch und muss in die Akademie zurück. Der Schlechteste fällt also durch. Es können aber auch alle durchfallen. Ihr könnt Shuriken benutzen. Wenn ihr nicht mit der Absicht mich zu töten angreift, bekommt ihr sie nicht''

Tsukiko schaute ihm in die Augen.

_Was versucht ihr zu tun Sensei? Ich spüre das ihr nicht nur das von uns wollt. Also was ist es das ihr wollt?_

Kakashi schaute ihr nun ebenfalls in die Augen. Es war fast wie ein Wettbewerb. Das machte Naruto wütend. Er zog ein Kunai raus und rannte auf Kakashi zu. Sie konnte nur zusehen wie Kakashi Narutos Hand packte und ihm sein eigenes Kunai an den Kopf hielt. Sasukes und Narutos Augen weiteten sich. Nur Tsukiko war nicht wirklich überrascht davon.

_Es ist klar das er fähig ist so etwas zu tun. Wenn er das nicht wäre, dann wäre er kein Jo-Nin und auch nicht unser Lehrer._

,,Nicht so hastig. Ich habe noch nicht **Start** gesagt. Mir scheint, dass du mich mit der Absicht mich zu töten angegriffen hast. Wie soll ich sagen? Ich fange an euch zu mögen. Wir begingen. Bereit machen. Start!!''

Sasuke und sie sprangen weg, um sich von ihrem Sensei zu verstecken. Beide endeten in einem Baum. Nur das Tsukiko am Baum neben an auf einem höheren Ast stand.

Kakashi hob seinen Kopf und sah das Naruto immer noch vor ihm stand und laut sagte, ,,Wir werden jetzt fair kämpfen!''

Die anderen beiden Ge-Nin die auf einem Ast standen, dachten beide das Selbe: _So ein Idiot._

,,Weißt du, in Gegensatz zu den anderen bist du ein wenig komisch drauf''

,,Das einzige komische hier ist deine Frisur!'', sagte Naruto und Tsukiko konnte nur zusehen wie er versuchte gegen Kakashi zu kämpfen.

Ihre Hand bewegte sich zu ihrem Gesicht.

_Ich kann nicht glauben das dieser Type wirklich in meinem Team ist._

,,Als ersten Teil der Shinobi-Strategien bringe ich euch Taijutsu bei'', sagte Kakashi zum blondhaarigen Jungen.

Sie entfernte ihre Hand vom Gesicht und betrachtete die Situation nun genauer. Mit der Hoffnung ein paar Taijutsu Fähigkeiten ihres neues Sensei zu sehen. Doch als Kakashi sein Buch raus holte war der Moment der Hoffnung vorbei.

_Ist das sein Ernst?_

,,Ein Ninja lässt seinen Gegner niemals hinter sich gelangen Baka'', sagte Kakashi nachdem er hinter Naruto stand.

_Dieses Handzeichen... das habt ihr also vor Sensei..._

,,Das geheimste der Geheimen Fingerzeichen! Sennen Goroshi!! (Tausend Jahre Schmerz Jutsu)'', schrie Kakashi. 

Als die anderen beiden Ge-Nin dies von ihren Bäumen beobachteten, hatten sie darüber zwei verschiedene Meinungen.

,,Die beiden sind völlige Idioten'', sagte Sasuke.

Auf der anderen Seite konnte Tsukiko nicht anders als zu grinsen. Ihr grinsen wurde noch breiter als Kakashi mit Naruto die Plätze tauschte und die Kage-Bunshin und er selber anfingen gegeneinander zu kämpfen. Nachdem Sasuke es nicht geschafft hatte Kakashi Sensei zu treffen (Weil dieser Kawarimi no jutsu nutzte und verschwand), rannte dieser irgendwo davon. Jetzt war sie alleine.

,,Okay das war witzig mit anzusehen, aber ich sollte auch anfangen in Aktion zu treten'', sagte sie zu sich selber.

,,Kage bunshin no jutsu!'', zwei Schattenclowns erschienen vor ihr.

,,Ich will das du nach Kakashi Sensei Ausschau hältst. Ich bin mir sicher das er noch irgendwo hier in der Gegend ist. Versuch ihm aufzuspüren. Sei aber vorsichtig, lass dich nicht erwischen und kämpfe nicht gegen ihn. Ich will nur wissen wo er ist'', der Bunshin nickte und sprang daraufhin den Baum runter.

,,Jetzt zu dir. Ich will das du Sasuke für mich findest. Ich muss mit ihm reden. Denn am Ende sind wir immer noch ein Team, richtig?''

,,Richtig'', antwortete der Bunshin und rannte davon.

_Ich schätze das Naruto immer noch an diesem Baum hängt._

Und so war es auch. Er schwang in der Luft herum.

,,Oyyy Naruto! Tun wir uns zusammen und kämpfen gemeinsam gegen Kakashi Sensei!''

,,Tsukiko? Auf keinen Fall! Ich will der nächste Hokage werden, also muss ich das alleine schaffen!!''

,,Aber als Team...''

,,Du wirst schon sehen! Ich werde von diesem Baum runterkommen und gegen ihn kämpfen!'', schrie er.

Seufzend ging sie davon. Ihre letzte Hoffnung war Sasuke. Wenn sie ihm überreden konnte zusammen gegen Kakashi zu kämpfen, war sie sich sicher das Naruto sich ihnen anschließen würde.

Schritte waren zu hören. Jemand kam in ihre Richtung. Nachdem sie sich umdrehte, konnte sie auch sehen wer es war. Sasuke lief langsam auf sie zu. Überall an seinem Körper hatte er wunden aus denen Blut herauslief.

,,Sasuke...'', sagte sie mit geweiteten Augen.

,,Ts-Tsukiko... bitte hilf mir. I-i-ich sterbe...'', jammerte er.

,,Dann stirb'', sagte sie und warf ein Kunai in seine Richtung.

**...**

,,Nicht schlecht. Du hast herausgefunden das es Genjutsu war'', sagte Kakashi, der sich an einem Baum anlehnte und sein Buch dabei las.

,,Kakashi Sensei, denkt ihr wirklich das ich so naiv bin? Wisst ihr wirklich so wenig über meinen Clan? Ihr könnt meine Augen sehen, oder nicht?'', fragte sie.

Natürlich wusste er es. Das Kagami war immun gegen Genjutsu. Es war ähnlich zum Sharingan, es konnte durch Genjutsu hindurchsehen. Trotz allem wollte er sie testen. Sie schaute ihm eine Weile an und ging dann weg.

,,Du kämpfst nicht gegen mich?''

,,Nein, ich bin nicht interessiert daran gegen euch zu kämpfen. Naja... zumindest nicht jetzt'', antwortete sie.

Kakashi griff nach einem Kunai und warf es in ihre Richtung. Sie wich dem elegant aus. Dann holte sie ihren Fächer heraus. Es war ein traditioneller japanischer Fächer. Auf ihm waren Wellen und der Azure Drache zu sehen.

_Fächerkampf ist eine spezielle Art des Yamiyo Clans. Sie lernen damit zu kämpfen in einem frühen Alter. Aber dieser Fächer den sie gerade in der Hand hält... Man sagt das nur der Gründer des Yamiyo Clans einen Fächer mit Wellen und den Azure Drachen darauf besaß. Hn, zeig mir was du kannst kleines Mädchen._

Im nächsten Moment rannte sie auf ihm zu. Es beeindruckte ihm nicht das sie auf ihm zu rannte, es beeindruckte ihm aber wie schnell sie auf ihm zu rannte. Dann fing sie an ihn anzugreifen mit ihrem Taijutsu. Er wehrte jeden Angriff ab. Kakashi war gerade dabei sie zu schlagen, aber sie wehrte den Angriff mit ihrem Fächer ab.

_Sie muss mit einem sehr jungen Alter angefangen haben mit dem Fächer zu trainieren. Sonst könnte sie die Attacke nicht einfach so abwehren._

Als er sich wieder auf den Kampf konzentrierte war Tsukiko verschwunden. Dann konnte er es fühlen. Sie fing an ihm von hinten mit ihrem geschlossenen Fächer anzugreifen.

_Sie ist wirklich schnell..._

Er nahm ihre Arme und warf sie nachvorne. Jetzt saß sie auf dem Boden.

,,Du verlierst'', sagte er und rannte auf sie zu.

Ihre Hände bewegten sich und sie fing an Fingerzeichen zu machen. Kakashi realisierte was sie versuchte zu tun und dann passierte es.

,,Suiton! Suiryudan no jutsu!!!'', schrie sie und ein großer Wasserdrache hatte ihn fast getroffen. Er schaffte es noch rechtzeitig auszuweichen. Nachdem es vorbei war schaute er rüber und sah das Tsukiko verschwunden war.

_Sie hat nicht wirklich gegen mich gekämpft._

_Sie hat versucht die beste Gelegenheit zu Finden um zu fliehen, und das hat sie auch. Ich kann nicht glauben das sie das Wasserversteck Jutsu des Wasserdrachengeschosses benutzt hat. Ein Kind ihres Alters sollte nicht die Kraft haben so etwas zu meistern. Kein Ge-Nin kann dieses Jutsu. Es nimmt viel zu viel Chakra in Anspruch. Nicht nur das, es hat auch von allen Jutsus die meisten Fingerzeichen. Es braucht 44 Fingerzeichen um den Wasserdrachen zu meistern. Was mir aber mehr durch den Kopf geht ist das hier nirgendwo Wasser ist. Sie konnte ein Wasser Jutsu nutzen ohne auch nur eine Pfütze in ihrer Nähe. Wie ist das möglich? Was haben sie ihr im Yamiyo Clan beigebracht? Wie auch immer... Das Bedeutet also das ich einen Jungen habe der Feuer Jutsu nutzen kann und ohne Angst zu haben angreift. Dann habe ich ein Mädchen das Wasser Jutsu nutzen kann, ohne Wasser in der Nähe zu haben und sehr schnell ist. Wie es aussieht wird es endlich interessant,_ dachte der Jo-Nin.

**...**

Tsukiko ließ sich zu Boden fallen und saß unter einem Baum.

_Kakashi Sensei ist wirklich stark..._

Ihr Hintern tat immer noch weh. Sie musste zugeben, ihr neuer Sensei hatte sie beeindruckt. Er ist schnell und wusste ganz genau wie er ihre Attacken abwehren sollte. Wie auch immer, Tsukiko schmollte. Beider ihrer Bunshin sind zerplatzt. Einer von ihnen ist über einen Ast gestolpert, der andere wurde von Kakashi erwischt.

,,Urghhhh! Ich kann nicht glauben das das wirklich passiert ist! Wie soll ich jetzt nur Sasuke finden!?'', sagte sie in einer lauten Stimme, während sie ihre Fäuste auf den Boden haute und dabei ihre Augen schloss.

_Hm? Was ist das für ein Gefühl?_

Immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen und ihren Fäusten auf dem Boden, konnte sie etwas fühlen.

_Es... Es fühlt sich an wie Sasuke. Aber wie ist das möglich?_

Und dann fühlte sie es wieder. Er was südwestlich von ihr. Zuerst unsicher aber dann sicher folgte sie diesem Gefühl.

,,Hmm... Er muss hier irgendwo sein'', murmelte sie.

Dann sah sie ihm. Sasukes Körper war unter der Erde. Das Einzige was rausschaute war sein Kopf. Beide Ge-Nin schauten sich gegenseitig in die Augen. Zuerst hustete sie nur, dann aber fing sie laut an zu lachen. Der Uchiha war nicht wirklich glücklich über ihre Reaktion.

,,Hör auf zu lachen! Das ist nicht witzig!''

,,Du hast ja gar keine Ahnung wie witzig das eigentlich ist'', sagte sie immer noch lachend.

Dann kniete sie sich runter zu ihm.

,,Hmm, sieht so aus als hat Kakashi Sensei Doton Shinjuuzanshu no jutsu angewandt. Um ehrlich zu sein ist das wirklich Klever'', sagte Tsukiko.

Dann starten beide sich in die Augen.

,,In Ordnung, ich werde dir helfen''

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie ihm raus bekam.

,,Sasuke-san, tun wir uns mit Naruto zusammen und kämpfen zusammen gegen Kakashi Sensei''

,,Warum sollte ich mich mit dir und diesem Idiot zusammen tun? Ihr beide haltet mich nur auf. Ich werde alleine gegen ihn kämpfen und gewinnen!'', schrie er und rannte davon.

Wieder war Tsukiko alleine.

Sie seufzte, ,,Bin ich wirklich die Einzige, die denkt das es zu schwierig ist alleine gegen Kakashi Sensei zu kämpfen?''

Am Ende kamen sie und Sasuke wieder an dem Ort wo sie angefangen hatten. Sie sahen wie Naruto an einen Pfosten angebunden war.

,,Hat einer von euch die Glöckchen?'', fragt er, doch beide schüttelten den Kopf.

,,Sieht so aus als hat keiner von euch die Glöckchen bekommen. Hmm, ich habe entschieden das ihr nicht zur Akademie zurückkehren werdet''

Naruto hatte ein fettes grinsen in seinem Gesicht, mit den Gedanken das sie bestanden hatten.

Bis Kakashi sagte, ,,Naruto und Sasuke ihr werdet sofort aus dem Programm genommen. Nur Tsukiko-sama hat bestanden''

Die beiden Jungs waren geschockt und selbst Tsukiko musste zugeben, dass sie dies nicht erwartet hatte.

,,Was!? WARUM!?'', fragte Naruto.

,,Warum hat Tsukiko bestanden!? Sie hat genauso wenig die Glöckchen bekommen wie wir!'', schrie Sasuke.

,,Weil Tsukiko-sama die Einzige ist die den Sinn dieser Prüfung verstanden hat. Ihr zwei habt euch wie kleine Gören verhalten anstatt wie Shinobi'', antwortete Kakashi.

Das machte Sasuke wütend und er fing an ihn anzugreifen. Kakashi stoppte ihm und trat mit seinem Fuß auf seinem Kopf.

,,Ihr zwei versteht es nicht. Fangt an zu denken. Warum haben wir euch in ein Team gebracht?''

,,Ich verstehe es nicht'', sagte Naruto.

,,Es ist so einfach. Die Antwort ist Teamwork. Wenn ihr drei zusammengearbeitet hättet, dann hättet ihr auch die Glöckchen bekommen''

,,Das beantwortet nicht warum wir alle dadurch bestehen würden! Es gibt nur zwei Glöckchen!'', sagte Sasuke. 

,,Ich habe euch absichtlich zusammen gebracht, um zu sehen, ob ihr diese Situation zusammen überwindet. Aber ich lag falsch'', sagte Kakashi enttäuscht.

Beide Jungen schauten ihm mit geweiteten Augen an, weil sie das nicht realisiert hatten.

,,Naruto! Du hast versucht alles alleine zu machen! **Alles**! Als Tsukiko-sama dich gefragt hat ob ihr euch zusammentun wollt, hast du ihre Hilfe abgewandt mit dem Vorwand das du als **Hokage** das schon alleine schaffen musst.

Sasuke! Obwohl Tsukiko-sama dir geholfen hat, hast du gedacht, dass die Beiden nichts anderes wie eine Last sein werden und das du deutlich über ihnen stehst'', erklärte Kakashi, während er härter auf Sasukes Kopf trat.

,,Nur Tsukiko-sama hat es verstanden und hat versucht sich mit euch zusammen zu tun. Selbst als ich sie angegriffen habe, hat sie nicht gegen mich gekämpft. Denn sie wusste, sie allein wird nicht gegen mich gewinnen''

Kakashi nahm seinen Fuß von Sasuke und lief zu einem Stein, der ein Denkmal war.

,,Seht mal. In diesen Stein sind viele Namen eingemeißelt. Diese Ninja werden in unserem Dorf als Helden verehrt''

,,Das ist es. Das ist echt gut! Ich lasse meinen Namen in den Stein meißeln! Dann bin ich ein Held! Dann werde ich nie wie ein Hund sterben. Ich will ein Held sein!'', sagte Naruto.

,,Das willst du nicht'', sagte Tsukiko mit einer ruhigen Stimme.

,,Huh? Warum nicht?'', fragte er verwirrt.

,,Sie sind im Dienst umgekommen''

,,Ich verstehe's nicht'', sagte Naruto.

,,Sie sind bei der Ausübung einer Mission gestorben'', antwortete sie.

Narutos fröhliches Gesicht veränderte sich und er schaute nun traurig. Sasuke schaute mit einem ernsteren Blick auf Kakashi. Tsukiko ging auf den Stein zu und streifte mit ihrer Hand leicht über Namen.

,,Das ist ein Gedenkstein. Die Namen meiner engsten Freunde sind hier eingemeißelt'', sagte Kakashi.

Tsukikos Hand fuhr über einen Namen, der ihr ins Auge fiel.

**_Uchiha Obito_ **

Dieser Name löste ein komisches Gefühl in ihr aus. Etwas an diesem Namen war komisch. Es fühlte sich an als wäre immer noch etwas präsentes da. Etwas das sie nicht erklären konnte was es ist.

Kakashi sagte ihnen, dass er ihnen noch eine letzte Chance geben wird.

,,Ihr dürft nun zu Mittag essen. Aber Naruto bekommt nichts. Das ist die Strafe dafür, dass du allein essen wolltest. Wer ihm etwas gibt, wird direkt disqualifiziert. Hier mache ich die Regeln. Kapiert?'', sagte Kakashi und verschwand.

Sasuke fing an zu essen, aber Tsukiko starrte nur auf ihr essen.

_Ich kann nicht glauben das ich die Einzige bin, die den Gedanken hatte, ein Team zu bilden. Kakashi Sensei ist wirklich beeindruckend. Ich frage mich zu was er noch allem im Stande ist. Auch wenn ich glücklich sein sollte das er mich so gelobt hat, bin ich es nicht wirklich. Ist Sasuke nicht vom berühmten Uchiha Clan? Müsste er nicht wissen das man im Team immer einen Vorteil hat? Wenn du ein Clan Mitglied bist, dann basiert jeder Schritt, jeder Gedanke, jede Tat auf Teamwork._

Ihr Blick fiel auf Naruto, der ein deprimiertes Gesicht machte und jammerte.

_Er ist ein Idiot. Aber irgendwie... ist er ein witziger Idiot._

Tsukiko konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln.

**...**

Kakashi beobachtete sie, als Tsukiko anfing zu lächeln. Es war das erste mal für alle von ihnen, das sie sahen wie sie lächelte.

,,Uhhh, jetzt lacht sogar Tsukiko mich aus'', jammerte Naruto.

Das Mädchen lächelte immer noch und schaute ihm an, ,,Ich lache dich nicht aus. Es ist nur... Ich mag dich irgendwie. Auf Freundschaftlicher Basis natürlich''

Narutos Augen weiteten sich und er sah sie sprachlos an. Selbst Sasuke schaute sie überrascht an.

Sie wusste nicht wie Naruto sich fühlte nachdem sie das gesagt hatte. Kakashi auf der anderen Seite, konnte es sich sehr gut vorstellen. Er wusste das Naruto kein leichtes Leben im Dorf hat. Er weiß das die meisten ihm nicht akzeptieren und ihren Kindern verbieten mit ihm zu spielen. Das war vermutlich das erste Mal das jemand ihm so etwas wie einen **Freund** nannte.

_Der Yamiyo Clan ist bekannt als der Clan der Weisheit und des Friedens. Aber auch als der Clan des reinen Herzens..._

Narutos Bauch fing das Knurren an und er schaute beschämt weg.

,,Hier'', sagte Sasuke und bat ihm etwas von seinem Bento an.

Tsukiko tat das gleiche und Naruto schaute beide überrascht an.

,,Warum tut ihr das?'', fragte er.

,,Du brauchst deine Kraft wenn wir die nächste Runde gewinnen wollen'', erklärte Sasuke.

,,Und wenn wir erwischt werden, werden wir zusammen bestraft. Wir sind ein Team, stimmts?'', fragte das Mädchen mit den strahlenden Augen.

Naruto sah die Beiden mit Tränen in den Augen an. Niemals hatte er so viel Freundlichkeit auch nur an einen Tag erlebt.

,,Sieht so aus als hätte das kleinen Mädchen einen guten Einfluss auf die Jungs. Naja, ihre Augen sind wirklich besonders. Die Kraft des Yamiyo Clans huh?'', murmelte Kakashi zu sich selber.

**...**

Sie begangen ihn zu füttern als schwarze Wolken auftauchten. Ein bösartiger Kakashi tauchte vor ihnen auf und gab ihnen ein todesblick.

,,Ihr habt die Regeln gebrochen. Seid ihr bereit für die Strafe?'', fragte er mit einer todesernsten Stimme.

,,Immerhin haben wir die Regeln als Team gebrochen'', antwortete Tsukiko.

Kakashis Blick wurde ernster, ,,Bestanden!''

Alle drei Ge-Nin waren ruhig und starrten ihn verwirrt an.

,,Ihr habt bestanden. Die andern haben einfach nur gedankenlos meine Anweisungen befolgt. Ein Ninja muss die Dinge durchschauen. In der Welt der Ninja sind diejenigen, welche Regeln brechen, Abschaum. Aber... Typen, die ihre Kameraden im Stich lassen, sind noch schlimmer als Abschaum''

,,Ab Morgen werden wir unsere erste Mission beginnen. Gute Arbeit Leute'', sagte Kakashi und grinste sie an.

Naruto jubelte und Tsukiko lächelte wieder, selbst Sasuke grinste. Sie half Naruto raus aus den Fesseln und beide liefen zurück ins Dorf.

,,Hey... Tsukiko...'', murmelte Naruto.

Sie war ihm einige Schritte voraus und drehte sich um.

,,Magst... magst du mich wirklich als Freund?'', fragte der blondhaarige Junge sie.

Sie machte ein sanftes Gesicht und schaute ihm in die Augen. Das erste Mal wo sie ihm in die Augen geschaut hatte, wusste sie es. In ihm war der Kyuubi.

,,Ich meine immer was ich sage'', antwortete sie ihm.

Daraufhin gab ihr Naruto ein richtig breites Grinsen. So eins das sie noch nie gesehen hatte.

,,Okay Tsukiko-chan! Dann sind wir Freunde!'', sagte er fröhlich.

Wieder schaute sie ihm überrascht an.

,,-Chan?'', sagte sie fragend.

Es war das erste mal das jemand -chan an ihren Namen hing und nicht -sama.

,,Hmm? Gefällt es dir nicht, wenn ich dich Tsukiko-chan nenne?'', fragte er mit einem fragenden Gesicht.

,,Nein... nein das ist es nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein... Gefällt es mir'', sagte sie lächelnd.

,,Okaaay! Lass und Iruka Sensei fragen ob er uns eine Schüssel Ramen ausgibt!'', schrie ihr neuer Freund und sie folgte ihm.


	3. Ein Hochzeitsversprechen

3.

Kakashi hatte das ganze Szenario zwischen den Beiden auf einem Dach beobachtet. Er konnte nicht anders als sein typisches Grinsen aufzusetzen.

 _Sie sind wirklich süß in diesem Alter,_ dachte er sich.

Trotzdem musste er sich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren. Denn er hatte jetzt ein treffen mit dem Hokage. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er zum Büro des Hokage kam.

Er verbeugte sich mit Respekt und sagte, ,,Sandaime-sama''

,,Kakashi, wie ist dein neues Team?'', fragte der Hokage.

,,Man kann sagen das sie alle Einzigartig auf ihre ganz eigene Art sind... Und ich übertreibe nicht, wenn ich das sage. Zur gleichen sind sie auch schwierig''

Der alte Mann fing zu diesem Kommentar das Lachen an, ,,Ich bin mir sicher, dass du nicht nur deswegen hier bist, um mir das zu erzählen. Was ist es das du brauchst Kakashi?''

,,Es tut mir wirklich leid euch stören zu müssen Hokage-sama. Es ist wie ihr sagt. Ich bin hier, weil ich euch etwas fragen will'', sagte er und wartete auf eine Antwort.

Der Hokage nickte und Kakashi fing wieder das reden an, ,,Gab es jemals jemanden, der Wasser Jutsus anwenden konnte, obwohl kein Wasser um ihm herum war?''

Der Sandaime schaute ihm an und blickte dann auf die Bilder an der Wand.

,,Es gab jemanden. Der zweite Hokage, Senju Tobirama, war in der Lage Wasser Jutsus anzuwenden, ohne auch nur einen Tropfen Wasser in der Nähe zu haben. Warum fragst du?''

Kakashi schaute auf das Bild des zweiten Hokage. Tsukiko hatte fast dasselbe weiße Haar, nur das ihre Haare noch einen silbernen Schimmer besaßen. Genauso hatte sie dieselben Linien auf ihrem Gesicht wie er. Nur das ihre Linien nicht rot, sondern blau waren.

,,In der Mission die ich ihnen heute gegeben habe, habe ich gegen sie gekämpft. Sie hat Suiton suiryudan no jutsu angewandt ohne irgendein Wasser, das in der Nähe war. Nicht nur war sie in der Lage so viele Fingerzeichen in Sekunden abzulegen, sie hat es auch ohne eine Quelle Wasser geschafft. Das ist etwas was ich noch nie zuvor gesehen habe. Ein Ge-Nin sollte nicht in der Lage sein solch ein Jutsu zu beschwören. Es nimmt viel zu viel Chakra weg. Vor allem, weil Suiton die meisten Fingerzeichen besitzt'', erklärte er.

Der Sandaime schaute immer noch auf das Bild des Zweiten und dann rüber zu Kakashi.

,,Ihr scheint davon nicht überrascht zu sein'', sagte Kakashi.

,,Nidaime-samas Sohn, Tsukiko-samas Großvater, war wie ein Bruder für mich. Obwohl er teils auch ein Senju war, hielt er sehr an den Traditionen des Yamiyo Clans. Was bedeutete das der Erbe oder die Erbin des Clans einem sehr strengen Training unterzogen wurde. In anderen Worten: Tsukiko-sama hat schon im Alter von drei Jahren angefangen zu lernen wie man Jutus anwendet und die dazugehörigen Fingerzeichen. Nicht nur das, sie haben auch von Anfang an ihr Taijutsu hart gefördert und lehrten sie über die Herkunft verschiedener Clane. Genauso wie was in der Welt hinter Konoha liegt. Die Yamiyo waren berühmte Raiton-Jutsu Anwender. Tsukiko-sama ist die Einzige die Suiton anwenden kann, im Gegensatz zu Raiton, aus ihrem Clan. Kakashi, ich werde dir jetzt zwei Sachen sagen. Du musst sicherstellen, dass du dich auch wirklich daran erinnern wirst''

Kakashi schaute ihm mit einem ernsten Blick an und nickte.

Der Hokage seufzte, ,,Kurz bevor Tsukiko-sama acht Jahre alt wurde, habe ich ihren Großvater getroffen. Er sagte mir, dass sie die wahre Erbin ihres Clans ist. Sie kann die ganze Kraft ihres Kekkei-Genkai, dem Kagami, nutzen. Du weißt das bereits, weil ich dir davon erzählt habe. Doch es gibt noch etwas das ich dir erzählen muss''

Er schaute kurz zum Bild des zweiten Hokage und dann wieder zu Kakashi.

,,Ihr Großvater sagte mir das sie viele Fähigkeiten besitzt die nicht vom Yamiyo Clan sind. Das sie Suiton anwenden kann ist eine davon. Vielleicht hast du es bemerkt, aber sie ist auch wirklich schnell''

,,Sandaime-sama, wollt ihr mir gerade sagen das Tsukiko-sama nicht nur die wahre Erbin ihres Clans ist, sondern auch die Wiedergeburt von Nidaime-sama?''

,,Nein ich meinte das nicht so. Wir wissen nicht wie viel wir wirklich von unseren Vorfahren vererbt bekommen. Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte ist das Tsukiko-sama viele Fähigkeiten besitzt die auch der zweite Hokage, Senju Tobirama, besaß. Du hast den zweiten nie getroffen, aber er war nicht nur mein Hokage, er war auch mein Sensei und gleichzeitig der Vater meines besten Freundes. Er war schon in einem sehr jungen Alter sehr reif. Dir ist vielleicht aufgefallen das Tsukiko-sama auch sehr reif für ihr Alter ist und sehr aufmerksam. Wir müssen auf sie aufpassen und beobachten. Obwohl ihr Großvater und ich uns nahestanden, hat er selbst nicht mal mir gesagt was für eine Ausbildung sie bekommen hat. Ich kann dir auch nicht sagen was sie weiß, was nicht und wie gut ihre Kampfkünste sind'', sagte der Hokage.

Kakashi hatte sowas schon als Antwort erwartet. Der Yamiyo Clan, obwohl er ein Teil von Konoha war, hatte seine Geheimnisse. Und eins deren größten Geheimnisse war seine Schülerin. 

,,Ich verstehe auch nicht warum ausgerechnet Tsukiko-sama diese Fähigkeiten geerbt hat. Sie ist die dritte Generation. Eigentlich hätte ich es viel eher erwartet das ihr Großvater oder Vater diese Fähigkeiten erbt. Kakashi ich weiß das ich dir kein einfaches Team gegeben habe. Naruto hat den Kyuubi, Sasuke ist ein Uchiha und wie du bemerkt hast ist Tsukiko-sama auch nicht einfach. Aber ich vertraue dir in dieser Sache''

,,Nicht jeder mochten den zweiten Hokage. Manche werden ihn in ihr wiedererkennen und das ist der Punkt, an dem du vorsichtig sein musst. Jeder vergleicht sie mit den zweiten. Hast du dich jemals gefragt warum das so ist?''

Das hat er, er hat es wirklich. Er dachte das es wahrscheinlich an den Linien in ihrem Gesicht liegt. Auf der anderen Seite versuchen Menschen immer eine Verbindung zwischen Vorfahren und Nachfahren herzustellen.

,,Ich verstehe. Danke das ihr mir das gesagt habt und für euer vertrauen. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass man es aufhalten kann. Man kann nicht aufhalten das die Leute sie mit den zweiten vergleichen'', sagte Kakashi.

,,Ich weiß. Dennoch... Kinder hassen es mit anderen verglichen zu werden. Sie ist keine Ausnahme'', grinste der Hokage.

**...**

,, **Sasuke:** Ich bin bei Punkt B''

,, **Tsukiko:** Ich bin bei Punkt C''

,, **Naruto:** Ich bin bei Punkt A''

,,Du bist zu spät Naruto. Okay Team 7... rückt aus!!'', schrie Kakashi.

Tsukiko rannte schnell auf den Dächern Konohas und sprang von einem zum anderen.

_Mein Ziel ist genau vor mir._

Sie schaute nach links und sah wie Sasuke auf der anderen Seite auf den Dächern rumrannte. Er schaute sie an und nickte. Vorne würden sie das Zielobjekt zusammen schnappen. Etwas unerwartetes passierte und ihr Zielobjekt sprang vom Dach.

,,Verdammt!'', sagten beide.

Nachdem das Zielobjekt dachte es sei an einem sicheren Ort, fing es an sich zu entspannen. Jemand aber versteckte sich im Schatten. Leise Schritte bewegten sich auf das Ziel zu.

,,HAB DICH!'', schrie Naruto.

Im nächsten Moment war nur zu hören wie Naruto laut los schrie voller schmerz. Sasuke und Tsukiko standen nun neben ihm.

,,Ohh Naruto du hast das Ziel gefangen!'', sagte Tsukiko.

Das Zielobjekt, was nebenbei eine schwarze Katze war, war nun in Narutos Armen. Er versuchte zu lächeln, es war aber schmerzvoll durch die ganzen Kratzer, die die Katze ihm verpasst hatte.

,,Hat sie eine Schleife am rechten Ohr? Ist es zweifelsfrei unser Ziel?'', fragte Kakashi.

,,Es ist zweifelsohne das Zielobjekt'', antwortete Sasuke.

Dann tauchte ihr Sensei vor ihnen auf.

,,Gut ihr habt die richtige Katze gefangen'', sagte er dann.

Naruto machte ein wütendes Gesicht, ,,Können wir keine besseren Missionen als **Katzen Jagd** bekommen? Ich hasse Katzen!''

Das ging bereits zwei Wochen so. Ihre Mission war immer dieselbe.

**Finde die Katze und bring sie zu ihrem Besitzer zurück.**

Und jedes mal fühlte es sich an, als würden sie dieselbe schwarze Katze immer und immer wieder fangen. Mit derselben alten Frau vom Markt, die ihre Besitzerin war.

_Die Katze muss wirklich genervt sein von ihrer Besitzerin._

,,Naruto, Teil des Jobs eines Shinobis ist auch den Dorfbewohnern zu helfen'', sagte Kakashi.

Die drei Ge-Nin liefen die Straßen entlang.

,,Urgghh! Ich frage mich wann wir endlich eine richtige Mission kriegen!'', knurrte Naruto.

Sie sagte dazu nichts, aber Tsukiko fragte sich das Gleiche. Den Dorfbewohnern zu helfen war eine Sache, die andere aber war, dass es mit der Zeit ziemlich nervig wurde.

,,Sssaassuuuke-kun!'', quietschte eine helle Stimme.

Alle drehten sich um. Sakura rannte auf sie zu.

,,Sakura-chaan!'', sagte Naruto, sie aber ignorierte ihm.

Dann schubste sie Naruto zur Seite. Tsukiko fing ihn auf und schaute Sakura genervt an. Sie konnte sie einfach nicht leiden. Dann wanderte ihr Blick zur Seite und sie sah ein bekanntes Gesicht.

,,Shikamaru!''

Naruto und sie gingen auf ihm zu, ohne zu bemerken das Sasuke sie beobachtete.

,,Ohh du bist es Tsukiko'', sagte der faule Junge.

,,Ehh Tsukiko-chan? Du kennst Shikamaru?'', fragte Naruto verwirrt.

,,Ich habe ihm draußen getroffen, bevor wir Kakashi Sensei kennengelernt haben''

Ein Junge mit einer großen Chips Tüte kam aus einem Laden heraus.

,,Hmm? Shikamaru ich wusste gar nicht, dass du die Anderen auch eingeladen hast mit zu machen'', sagte der Junge.

,,Ich habe sie nicht eingeladen. Wir haben uns zufällig getroffen. Wenn du nicht die ganze Zeit irgendwelche Snacks kaufen würdest, dann wüsstest du das auch Choji'', seufzte Shikamaru.

Der mollige Junge schaute sie an.

,,Du musst Akimichi Choji sein, stimmts? Es freut mich dich kennenzulernen. Ich bin Tsukiko'', stellte sie sich vor.

,,Huh? Woher kennst du meinen Namen?'', fragte Choji.

,,Ich hab ihn in der Akademie gehört und ich kenne deinen Clan''

,,Tsukiko ist in Team 7 mit Naruto und Sasuke'', erklärte Shikamaru.

,,SHIKAMARU!'', schrie eine Mädchenstimme.

Im nächsten Moment haute ein blondes Mädchen Shikamaru eine rein. Dieser schreite auf vor Schmerz.

,,Wie kannst du sie einfach so beim Namen nennen!?'', schrie das Mädchen.

,,Das ist in Ordnung, ich habe nichts dagegen wenn er das tut. Immerhin sind wir im selben Alter, stimmts?'', sagte Tsukiko zu ihnen.

,,Siehst du? Tsukiko hat nichts dagegen. Warum müssen alle Frauen immer so laut sein?'', seufzte Shikamaru wieder.

Tsukiko schaute das Mädchen an. Sie hatte sie schon mal gesehen. Es war in der Akademie. Sie war diejenige die nicht mit Shikamaru in einem Team sein wollte.

,,Schön dich kennenzulernen. Mein Name ist Tsukiko'', sagte sie zu ihr.

Zuerst schaute sie das blonde Mädchen überrascht an, dann aber lächelte sie und sagte, ,,Ich bin Ino!''

Nachdem Ino sah was hinter Tsukiko war. Dauerte es nicht lange bis sie mit Sakura einen Streit anfing über Sasuke.

Shikamaru und Tsukiko schüttelten gleichzeitig den Kopf.

,,Wie nervig'', sagte Shikamaru.

,,Ach ja ganz nebenbei, was macht ihr eigentlich hier?'', fragte sie ihm.

,,Wir warten auf Asuma Sensei und dann gehen wir zum Trainingsplatz''

,,Asuma Sensei?'', wiederholte sie fragend.

,,Er ist der Kommandant unseres Teams. Team 10'', sagte Choji während er Chips aß.

Ein großer Mann mit dunklen Augen, kurzen schwarzen Haar und einem Bart kam auf sie zu. Tsukikos Augen weiteten sich. Sie kannte diesen Mann.

,,Asuma-san!'', sagte sie überrascht.

Der Mann schaute runter zum kleinen Mädchen und sagte in derselben überraschten Stimme, ,,Wenn das mal nicht Chibi-ch... Ich meine Tsukiko-sama ist''

,,Ihr kennt euch?'', fragte Shikamaru.

Sie nickte, ,,Mein Großvater und Asuma-s... Ich meine Asuma Senseis Vater waren sehr gute Freunde''.

Sarutobi Asuma war der Sohn des dritten Hokage, der nebenbei auch der beste Freund ihres Großvaters war. Als sie klein war hatte sie viel Zeit mit ihrem Großvater verbracht. Wenn ihr Großvater den Hokage traf, war sie oft dabei und so war es auch Asuma. Sie wusste das er ein guter Shinobi mit ausragenden Kampfkünsten war. Jedes mal wo sie versuchte ihn zu schlagen, verlor sie.

Dann schaute sie wieder in das Gesicht des großen Mannes, ,,Ich wusste gar nicht das du auch ein Lehrer bist. Also bist du der Kommandant von Shikamarus Team? Team 10?''

,,Ganz genau. Und es sieht so aus als wärst du selber auch in einem Team. Wer ist dein Kommandant?''

,,Kakashi Sensei'', antwortete sie.

Asuma schaute sie überrascht, aber gleichzeitig auch froh an.

Er lächelte, ,,Gut dann muss ich mir keine Sorgen machen. Denn ich weiß du bist in guten Händen''

Shikamaru schloss seine Augen und seufzte, ,,Na dann hoffen wir mal das dein Sensei besser ist und nicht so ein starker Kettenraucher wie Asuma Sensei''

,,Sag sowas nicht Shikamaru. Asuma-san ist ein großartiger Mann. Als ich klein war hat er immer meinen Kopf getätschelt. Hat mich auf seinen Schultern getragen und nannte mich Chibi-chan!'', verteidigte sie ihm.

Jedes mal wenn sie gegen ihn verloren hatte, kam er auf sie zu und tätschelte ihren Kopf mit einem Lächeln. Shikamaru, Choji und Naruto schauten ihm mit einem komischen Blick an. Während Asuma so rot wurde, dass er sogar sein Gesicht mit seiner Hand verdeckte. Das war etwas von dem er nicht wollte das alle es wissen.

,,Chibi-chan he? Ich wusste immer das du gut mit Kindern kannst Asuma'', sagte ein grinsender Kakashi, der aus dem nichts auftauchte und neben ihm mit seinem Buch in der Hand stand.

,,Nicht du auch noch Kakashi...'', murmelte Asuma.

Als die drei Jungs das Lachen wegen Asuma anfingen und Kakashi mit ihm das reden anfing, waren Tsukikos Gedanken wo anders. Sie fühlte etwas. Es war ähnlich zu dem Gefühl was sie hatte, nachdem sie wusste wo Sasuke war bei ihrer Mission. Es fühlte sich an als würde jemand, denn sie gut kennt, auf sie zu kommen. Aber das war unmöglich. Warum sollte sie so etwas fühlen?

,,Sieht ganz so aus als hättest du Spaß mit deinen Freunden, Tsukiko-sama'', sagte eine bekannte Stimme.

Sie drehte sich um und sah die Person vor ich überrascht an, ,,Amari-san!''

,,Es ist lange her Tsukiko-sama. Ich hoffe es geht dir gut'', lächelte der Mann.

Er war ein großer Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren, die zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden waren. Dazu trug er noch sehr elegante Klamotten. Viele Frauen fanden ihm wunderschön. Beide verbeugten sich voreinander.

,,Vielen Dank, mir geht es gut. Ich hoffe dir geht es auch gut. Ich wusste gar nicht das du in Konoha bist'', sagte sie.

,,Höflich und nett wie immer. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nichts gesagt habe, aber es war sehr spontan das ich hergekommen bin''

Dann veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und er schaute sie besorgt an, ,,Ich bin mir sicher, dass du eine harte Zeit haben musst als Nachfahrin des zweiten Hokage und Erbin. Es muss schwierig sein die einzige überlebende Person deines Clans zu sein''

Kakashi und Asuma schauten den Mann verdächtig an.

 _Was will er damit erreichen?_ Fragten sich die beiden Männer.

,,Sag mir, sehnst du dich nach Rache?'', fragte Amari sie ohne jeglichen Gesichtsausdruck.

Ihre Augen wurden groß.

Selbst Sakura und Ino hörten auf zu streiten und starrten sie an. Vor allem Sasuke konzentrierte sich auf das Gespräch. Die zwei Jo-Nin schauten den Mann immer noch verdächtig an.

,,Nein... nein ich sehne mich nicht nach Rache'', schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.

Er schaute sie immer noch emotionslos an, dann lächelte er und sagte, ,,Verstehe, das ist gut. Genau wie eine Erbin reagieren sollte. Es war mir eine Ehre dich wieder zu sehen Tsukiko-sama. Ich hoffe das nächste mal können Hideo und ich ein paar Dango mit dir essen''

,,Die Ehre ist auch mein. Es ist schön dich wieder gesehen zu haben. Ich hoffe wirklich das wir das machen können'', antwortete sie und beide verbeugten sich wieder vor einander.

Amari gab Kakashi und Asuma einen kalten Blick als er an ihnen vorbeilief.

,,Tsukiko, wer ist dieser Mann?'', fragte Shikamaru.

,,Fumihiro Amari, er kommt aus dem Blitz-Reich. Von einem Ort der in der Nähe von Kumogakure ist''

,,Ich wusste gar nicht das Konoha gute Beziehungen zum Blitz-Reich hat'', sagte Sakura.

,,Das liegt daran weil sie keine haben. Amari-san hatte eine gute Beziehung zu meinem Vater. Die Wurzeln meines Clans liegen im Blitz-Reich, er wurde dort gegründet. Immerhin waren die Leute meines Clans berühmte Raiton Anwender'', erklärte Tsukiko.

,,Also kommst du nicht ursprünglich aus Konoha Tsukiko-chan?'', fragte Naruto verwirrt.

,,Es kommt drauf an wie man es sieht. Ich weiß nicht ob so etwas wie das Blitz-Reich überhaupt schon existiert hat, als mein Clan gegründet wurde. Es stimmt das die Wurzeln des Yamiyo Clans im Blitz-Reich liegen. Mit der Zeit aber sind sie zum Reich des Feuers übergegangen und sind bereits seit Jahrzehnten hier. Dann wurde Konoha gegründet und der Yamiyo Clan hat zugestimmt ein Teil davon zu sein. Mein Clan hat immer noch gute Beziehungen zu anderen Clans im Blitz-Reich. Amari-sans Clan ist einer von diesen. Mein Vater hat immer versucht diese Beziehungen zu halten, weil mein Clan Konflikte hasste. Vor allem in so einer Zeit wie jetzt, die nur aus hass besteht. Man kann sagen das ich Wurzeln aus dem Blitz-Reich habe. Trotzdem bin ich in Konoha geboren und aufgewachsen. Im Reich des Feuers'', lächelte sie Naruto an.

Naruto schaute sie immer noch verwirrt an. Während die anderen mit großem Interesse zuhörten.

Tsukiko faltete ihre Arme zusammen und schaute in die Richtung wo Amari verschwunden war, ,,Trotzdem... frage ich mich was für Geschäfte er hier in Konoha hat''

**...**

Kakashi stand immer noch neben Asuma. Beide Jo-Nin wussten das etwas mit diesem Mann nicht stimmte. Sie schauten sich gegenseitig in die Augen und nickten.

,,In Ordnung Team 10. Wir sollten langsam gehen'', sagte Asuma und drehte sich zu Kakashi.

,,Keine Sorge ich werde auf Chibi-chan aufpassen für dich'', sagte Kakashi und Asuma wurde wieder rot.

,,Es war schön dich wieder zu sehen. Ich hoffe das ich gute Dinge über dich hören werde. Jaa nee'', sagte Asuma zum kleinen Mädchen.

Sie lächelte ihm an und verabschiedete sich von Team 10.

_Wer hätte gedacht das ein kleines Mädchen Asuma zum erröten bringen könnte?_

,,Okay, ich sollte auch gehen'', sagte Kakashi.

,,Wohin geht ihr?'', fragte Tsukiko.

,,Tsukiko-sama''

,,Huh?''

,,Hört auf mich so förmlich anzusprechen. Du kannst du zu mir sagen'', sagte er.

Zuerst starrte sie ihm an, aber dann nickte sie.

,,Also, wohin gehst du?''

,,Ich befürchte, das ich den Weg des Lebens suche'', antwortete er und verschwand.

Das Letzte was er sah war wie Sasuke davon ging und Sakura ihm hinterherrannte. Naruto schmollte darüber und Tsukiko fragte, ,,Huh? Naruto magst du Sakura?''

_Kinder heutzutage._

Kakashi war im Büro des Hokages und sah ein bekanntes Gesicht wieder. Es war der Mann, Fumihiro Amari, der gerade eben erst noch mit Tsukiko geredet hatte.

,,Ihr seid der Mann von zuvor. Seid ihr mir etwa gefolgt?'', fragte Amari.

,,Ich bin Tsukiko-samas Sensei. Alles was sie betrifft, betrifft deshalb auch mich'', antwortete Kakashi und Amari schaute ihm mit kalten Augen an.

Der Hokage räusperte sich und schaute ihm an, ,,Amari-san was bringt euch in mein Büro. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es etwas Wichtiges sein muss, wenn ihr einen so weiten Weg vom Blitz-Reich bis hierher auf euch nimmt''

,,Ich bin hier wegen eines Versprechen''

,,Eines Versprechen?'', wiederholte Sarutobi.

,,Ich möchte das Tsukiko-sama meinen Sohn heiratet'', antwortete er.

Kakashis Augen weiteten sich und er konnte nicht glauben was er da gerade gehört hatte.

,,Seid ihr noch bei Sinnen? Sie ist gerade erst mal zwölf Jahre alt!'', sagte Kakashi.

Der Mann lachte, ,,Natürlich will ich nicht, dass sie jetzt sofort heiraten. Aber wenn die Zeit reif ist dann soll es geschehen. Unsere Clans haben seit Jahrzehnten eine gute Beziehung zu einander. Und ich möchte dieses Band verfestigen. Ich bin hier, weil Tsukiko-sama an meinen Sohn versprochen werden soll''

Jetzt verstand Kakashi endlich was sein Ziel war. Tsukiko sagte es vorhin erst. Beide Clane hatten seit Jahrzehnten eine gute Beziehung zueinander. Amari ist kein Idiot. Er versuchte wahrscheinlich sein Glück mit einer Eheversprechung schon viel früher, ohne jeglichen Erfolg. Jeder Clan würde dafür sterben, um das Kagami in ihrer Blutlinie zu haben. Kakashi würde ihn am liebsten sagen das er hier sofort verschwinden sollte. Gleichzeitig war ihm aber auch bewusst das so lange Tsukiko gute Beziehungen zum Blitz-Reich hatte, es auch Konoha hatte.

_Sie ist nur ein kleines Mädchen. Sie sollte jetzt nicht an so etwas wie eine Hochzeit überhaupt denken._

Dann zu jedem seiner Überraschung sagte der Hokage, ,,Nein''.

Beide schauten ihn geschockt an und Amari wiederholte seine Antwort.

,,Tsukiko-sama ist ein zwölf Jähriges Mädchen das gerade jetzt, in ihrer Zeit wo sie eine wahre Kunoichi bekommt, nicht an sowas wie eine Heirat denken sollte'', sagte der Hokage.

Das verärgerte Amari und er fing an zu schreien, ,,Ihr hab kein Recht das zu verbieten! Ihr seid nicht ihr Vater!''

,,Und genau das ist der Grund. So lange Tsukiko-sama minderjährig ist, ist sie unter meiner Obhut. Und so lange sie unter meiner Obhut ist, werde ich das nicht erlauben. Vor allem weil ich nicht ihr Vater bin, werde ich sie an keinem versprechen. Sie ist die Erbin ihres Clans. Sie selber sollte entscheiden wem sie heiraten will. Könnt ihr euch nicht in ihre Situation hineinversetzen? Ich denke sie hat andere Sorgen momentan als über eine Heirat nachzudenken'', sagte der Hokage.

Amari gab ihm ein böses lächeln, ,,Wir werden sehen wie lange sie noch unter eurer Obhut sein wird''

Dann verschwand er. Kakashi hatte darüber gemischte Gefühle. Er war glücklich das der Hokage die gleiche Meinung wie er hatte. Trotzdem bereitete es ihm Sorgen wie besessen Amari war mit der Idee das sie seinen Sohn heiraten soll.

,,Mach dir keine Sorgen Kakashi. Ich habe genug gesagt, um ihn aufzuhalten und genug, um die guten Beziehungen zwischen den Clanen zu halten. Das ist nicht das erste Mal, das so etwas passiert ist. Er hat das sogar schon sehr oft versucht''

,,Für jetzt haben wir die Situation gut gemeistert. Aber was ist in der Zukunft? Ich bin mir sicher, dass er wiederkommen wird'', sagte Kakashi.

,,Ohh darüber steht gar keine Frage offen, er wird mit Sicherheit zurück kommen. Tsukiko-sama wird älter sein und dann wird es deine Aufgabe sein sich darum zu kümmern'', lächelte der alte Mann.

**...**

Tsukiko lief mit Naruto durch die Straßen. Ein paar Schritte vor ihnen waren Sasuke und Sakura, die nebeneinander liefen. Sakura schien darüber fröhlich zu sein, während Sasuke darüber angepisst zu sein schien. Naruto schien es nicht zu mögen das Sakura neben Sasuke anstatt neben ihm lief. Während sie umher liefen, fingen die Dorfbewohner an schlecht über Naruto zu reden und gaben ihm giftige Blicke. Tsukiko gefiel das nicht.

,,Was für eine Schande das jemand wie er neben der Nachfahrin des Zweiten läuft''

,,Ist das nicht das verfluchte Hokage Mädchen?''

,,Sie hat Besseres verdient als neben ihm zu laufen''

_Nur weil etwas anders ist, bedeutet das nicht das es gefährlich ist._

Naruto schaute traurig auf den Boden während sie umher liefen. Tsukiko stoppte und drehte sich zu den Dorfbewohnern.

,,Und ich bin verflucht! Habt ihr ein Problem damit? Wir machen ein gutes Paar. Ein Monster und jemand verfluchtes. Warum kümmert ihr euch nicht um euren eigenen kram?''

Sie nahm Narutos Hand und lief mit ihm davon. Sie wusste wie es sich anfühlte, wenn sie über einem das reden anfingen. Es interessierte sie nicht, dass du sie hören konntest. Und es interessierte sie auch nicht wie du dich dabei fühltest. Sie waren an einem Ort wo nicht so viele Menschen waren. Dann hörte sie wie jemand schluchzte. Als sie sich umdrehte konnte sie sehen wer es war, es war Naruto.

,,Was ist los?'', fragte sie.

Obwohl er schluchzte, hatte ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, ,,Es ist nur... es hat mich noch nie jemand verteidigt. Naja... neben dir hat es nur eine einzige Person gemacht''

,,Dafür sind Freunde da'', sagte sie und beide fingen das Lächeln an.

Das Schicksal war etwas Komisches. Keiner von ihnen glaubte das sie jemals einen richtigen Freund haben werden.

Naruto, weil er den Kyuubi in sich hatte.

Tsukiko, weil sie die Erbin des Yamiyo Clans war und die Nachfahrin des zweiten Hokage.

Für ihm war sie besonders, weil sie sich nicht um den Fuchs in ihm kümmerte.

Für sie war er besonders, weil er auf der einen Seite ein Idiot war, aber auf der anderen sie sein gutes Herz fühlen konnte.

Keiner von beiden wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt das ihre Freundschaft für immer halten würde.

**...**

,,Wie ist dein Team Sasuke-kun? Ich bin mir sicher, dass es schrecklich sein muss mit Naruto in ein Team zu sein. Zu schade das wir nicht in einem Team sind'', sagte Sakura, aber Sasuke ignorierte sie.

Seine Gedanken waren wo anders, oder besser gesagt an jemand anderem. Dieser jemand war Tsukiko. Seit dem Tag, an dem sie sagte, dass sie die einzige Überlebende ihres Clans ist, beobachtete er sie. Heute aber, übertraf sie alle Grenzen. Als dieser Type Amari sie fragte, ob sie sich nach Rache sehnte und sie mit **nein** antwortete, konnte er es nicht glauben. Fühlte sie nicht den Schmerz derjenigen die sie verloren hatte? Wollte sie denen, die ihr alles genommen haben, nicht weh tun? Sie war komisch. Das war aber noch nicht alles. Er konnte auch nicht glauben das sie diesen Idioten vor allen, ohne auch nur einen Funken Angst in ihrem Gesicht, verteidigt hat.

**Wir machen ein gutes Paar. Ein Monster und jemand verfluchtes.**

Er wusste vom Hokage Fluch, es war schwer nichts davon zu wissen. Jedes mal wenn sie durch die Straßen liefen, fingen die Leute das Flüstern an.

Über Naruto, Tsukiko oder ihm, weil er ein Uchiha war. Ihm fiel erst jetzt auf das sie von allen Teams wahrscheinlich das merkwürdigste waren. Denn sie hatten alle eine Last auf den Schultern, die sie zu tragen hatten. Ob sie wollten oder nicht. Er musste unbedingt mit ihr reden.

,,Ich muss gehen ciao'', war das Einzige was er zu Sakura sagte, bevor er davon rannte.

_Wo ist sie?_

Dann sah er sie am Fluss. Die Sonne ging unter und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen strahlten ins Wasser. Diese reflektierten dann in Tsukikos Diamantenaugen. Ihre Augen strahlten in hellen Farben. Er hasste es zu zugeben, aber er hatte noch nie etwas Schöneres gesehen.

Sie bemerkte ihm und drehte sich um, ,,Sasuke-san''

Er stand neben ihr und schaute ihr in die Augen.

,,Hör auf mich Sasuke-san zu nennen... Wir sind eh im gleichen Alter...''

,,Umm... Wie soll ich dich dann nennen?''

,,Sasuke reicht...''

,,In Ordnung, dann Sasuke'', sagte sie.

Es war ruhig keiner von ihnen redete. Das Einzige was zuhören war, war das Wasser vom Fluss.

,,Gibt es ein Problem?'', fragte sie ihm in einer sanften Stimme.

,,Warum denkst du das es ein Problem gibt?''

,,Weil ich nicht glaube das du ohne jeglichen Grund neben mir stehen würdest'', antwortete sie.

_Es ist fast so als würde sie es wissen..._

,,Um ehrlich zu sein gibt es wirklich etwas was mir Gedanken bereitet''

,,Was ist es?''

,,Warum.. warum sehnst du dich nicht nach Rache? Willst du keine Rache für **sie** nehmen?'', fragte er.

Die Sonne schien in ihre Augen und sie schaute ihm an.

,,Nein, nein das will ich nicht. Ich will keine Rache für sie nehmen'', sagte sie in einer ruhigen Stimme.

Sasuke aber verstand es nicht. Er schaute sie verzweifelt an und trat einen Schritt näher auf sie zu.

,,Warum... Warum? Warum?! War dein Clan dir nicht wichtig? Willst du nicht das die Leute, die dir alles genommen haben, den gleichen Schmerz fühlen wie du? Ich verstehe es nicht!'', schrie er in einer verzweifelten Stimme.

Obwohl Tsukiko den Schmerz in seinen Augen sah, blieb sie ruhig.

Sie schaute hoch zum Himmel, ,,Weder die Toten noch die Lebenden würden davon profitieren. Und weder die Toten noch die Lebenden würden über meine Entscheidung Rache zu nehmen glücklich sein. Du kannst **hass** nicht mit **hass** bekämpfen''

Sie schaute ihm wieder ins Gesicht, ,,Das ist der Grund Warum''

Dann, so als ob er gar nicht neben ihr stehen würde, schaute sie zurück in den Himmel.

Das Einzige was er machen konnte, war sie anzusehen.


	4. Klasse C Mission

4.

Team 7 war im Büro des Hokage, um die Katze (wieder) zurück zu ihrem Besitzer zubringen. Kakashi gab ihnen den Bericht. Sie sahen wie die Frau die Katze zu Tode drückte.

 _Kein Wunder, das sie weggerannt ist..._ dachten Sasuke und Tsukiko.

Die Frau gab ein paar Chu-Nin das Geld und verschwand.

Der Hokage hatte ein Blatt in der Hand und begann das lesen, ,,Die nächste Mission für Kakashis Team 7... huh? Auf das Kind vom Minister aufpassen. Besorgungen im Nachbardorf machen. Bei der Kartoffelernte helfen''

,,Neeeeeein! Nicht diesen Kinderkram! Ich will eine richtig tolle Mission haben. Also los! Ein anderer Vorschlag!'', schrie Naruto.

 _Irgendwie recht hat er..._ dachten Tsukiko und Sasuke beide das gleiche wieder.

Kakashi schaute ihm verzweifelt an und dachte _Ich wusste, dass er so trotzig sein würde._

Iruka fing an Naruto anzuschreien und ihn zu belehren. Naruto schrie natürlich zurück während die anderen nur zu schauen konnten.

Kakashi haute mit seiner Faust auf Narutos Kopf und sagte, ,,Benimm dich mal''

Der Saindaime Hokage fing an zu reden, ,,Naruto! Ich muss dir wohl mal erklären, was Missionen eigentlich sind, nicht wahr?''

Naruto, der am Boden saß, reibte sich voller schmerz seinen Kopf und schaute dann zum Hokage.

,,Hör zu. Täglich erreichen unser Dorf viele verschiedene Anfragen. Vom Babysitten bis zum Mord ist alles dabei. In der Anfragenliste sind mannigfaltige Anfragen notiert, die je nach Schwierigkeitsgrad in Klasse A, B, C oder D eingeteilt werden'', der Sandaime erklärte ihnen das Klassifizierungssystem der Ninja Missionen.

Naruto jedoch, hörte nicht wirklich zu und sagte zu seinem Team, ,,Gestern Mittag hatte ich Schweinebrühe, also werde ich heute Miso nehmen''

Sein Team hörte ihn dabei aufmerksam zu.

,,ZUHÖREN!'', der Hokage schrie Team 7 an.

,,E-Entschuldigung...'', sagte Kakashi

,,Ahhh du hälst mir immer nur Moralpredigten, alter Mann!'', sagte Naruto.

 _Ich frage mich wie lange diese Diskussion noch anhalten wird._ Dachte Tsukiko.

Naruto saß mit dem Rücken zum Hokage und schmollte.

 _Und ich kriege nachher den Ärger ab..._ dachte sich Kakashi.

Zu ihrer Überraschung lächelten Iruka und der Hokage.

,,Gut, ich habe verstanden!'', sagte der Sandaime und alle sahen ihn überrascht an.

,,Weil du so entschlossen bist... gebe ich euch eine Mission der Klasse C. Ihr werdet als Leibwächter arbeiten'', sagte der Hokage.

Naruto war voller Freude. Er konnte kaum erwarten zu sehen für wem sie den Bodyguard spielen würden. Ein Mann mit einer Flasche Alkohol betrat den Raum.

,,Kakashi Sensei... Ich habe das Gefühl, das unser Klient betrunken ist...''

,,Deine Kanchi-Fähigkeiten haben sich verbessert''

,,Nein haben sie nicht. Ich brauche nicht irgendwelche Fähigkeiten, um das zu sehen'', sagte sie und Kakashi konnte es sich nicht verkneifen darüber zu lachen.

,,Wie bitte? Eine Gruppe von Rotzlöffeln? Du da vorne, der kleinste mit der dämlichen Fresse. Bist du wirklich ein Ninja?'', fragte der Mann.

,,Ahahahaha wer hat wohl die dämlichste Fresse?'', lachte Naruto.

Tsukiko und Sasuke schauten sich gegenseitig an. Sie war ein wenig größer wie Sasuke, und dieser war größer wie Naruto. Beide machten einen Schritt näher zu ihm. Naruto bemerkte das und wollte auf den Mann los gehen.

,,Ich bring dich um!!'', schrie er,während Kakashi ihm zurück hielt.

,,Ich bin Tazuna, altgedienter Brückenbauer'', stellte sich der Mann vor und erwartete von ihnen das sie ihm mit ihren Leben beschützten.

Bevor sie das Büro verließen, wollten der Hokage und Iruka mit Tsukiko reden.

,,Es tut mir leid das wir dich einfach so rausgeholt haben aus deinem Team. Aber glaub mir es dauert nicht lange'', versicherte Iruka.

,,Tsukiko-sama, erzähl mir, wie machst du dich so in Kakashis Team?'', fragte der Hokage.

,,Sandaime-sama bitte, ich bin es nicht würdig das ihr mich so förmlich anspricht'', sagte sie und verbeugte sich vor ihm.

Der alte Mann fing das Lachen an, ,,Mit dieser Haltung erinnerst du mich sehr an deinen Großvater. Seitdem ich Hokage bin hat er immer so etwas gesagt''

,,Also wie geht es dir?'', fragte Iruka mit einem Lächeln.

,,Um ehrlich zu sein... geht es mir gut. Ich habe einen Freund in Naruto gefunden, auch wenn er ein wirklich großer Idiot ist. Sasuke ist... Sasuke? Denke ich mal. Und Kakashi Sensei ist so weit so gut ein guter Lehrer'', antwortete sie und bemerkte dann etwas.

Iruka war glücklich für sie und Naruto. Es war zwar komisch das ausgerechnet die beiden miteinander befreundet waren. Denn beide könnten nicht größere verschiedene Charaktere haben. Tsukiko war ein ruhiges Mädchen, das immer sehr logisch dachte. Aufmerksam war und sich sehr an regeln hielt. Naruto war das komplette Gegenteil davon. Aber wie sagt man so schön, Gegensätze ziehen sich an.

Ein Bild an der Wand hatte Tsukikos Aufmerksamkeit geweckt. Auf dem Bild war ein Mann mit weißem Haar. Er hatte an seinen Backen, wie auch an dem Kinn, feine rote Linien. Genauso wie sie, nur das ihre blau waren. In Gegensatz zu den anderen trug er kein rotes Gewand, sondern ein blaues.

,,Ist das...''

,,Ja, das ist der zweite Hokage, Senju Tobirama. Die Person auf dem Bild neben an ist sein großer Bruder, Senju Hashirama'', antwortete der Hokage.

Sie trat ein Schritt näher auf die Bilder zu. Das waren also ihre Vorfahren. Senju Tobirama war ihr Urgroßvater. Der Großvater ihres Vaters und der Vater ihres Großvaters. Das war die Person, mit der alle sie verglichen. Im Clan, im Dorf, überall und jeder tat es. Die Leute ihres Clans hatten alle sehr dunkles Haar. Die meisten hatten eine Mitternachtsblaue Haarfarbe. Sie war die Einzige das so helle Haar hatte.

,,Wir sehen uns ein wenig ähnlich...'', murmelte sie zu sich selber.

,,Nidaime-sama war ein großer Mann. Ich sage das nicht weil er mein Hokage war, sondern auch weil er mein Lehrer war'', sagte der Hokage zu ihr.

Sie schaute immer noch aufs Bild.

_Es ist komisch sich das Bild von jemanden anzusehen den man nie kennengelernt hat, aber mit dem dich alle vergleichen._

,,Tsukiko-sama, du kannst jetzt gehen. Bevor du das aber tust, will ich dir noch eine Sache sagen''

Sie drehte sich zum Hokage um.

,,Behalt die Wahrheit von **diesem Tag** als ein Geheimnis''

Sie wusste ganz genau welchen Tag er meinte. Für einen Moment schloss sie ihre Augen. Dann nickte sie. Ein letztes mal schaute sie auf die Bilder des ersten und zweiten Hokage und verließ dann das Büro.

Als sie draußen war, fragten ihre Team Mitglieder sie was der Hokage von ihr wollte.

Das Einzige was sie dazu antwortete war, ,,Nichts besonderes''

Zu ihrer Überraschung war Sakura auch anwesend. Naruto erklärte ihr (mit einem breiten Lächeln) das der Hokage ihr befohlen hat mit zu kommen, weil es sich hierbei um eine Mission der Klasse C hielt.

_Könnte schlimmer sein..._

Draußen sagte Tazuna wieder etwas das Naruto verärgerte. Und wieder, musste Kakashi ihn zurückhalten.

 _Das wird mit Sicherheit eine Interessante Reise,_ lächelte sie leicht.

Sakura lief in der Mitte, zwischen Naruto und Sasuke. Während Tsukiko neben Kakashi lief.

,,Hör mal, Kakashi Sensei, gibt es im Wellenreich keine Ninja?'', fragte Sakura.

,,Nein, im Wellenreich gibt es keine Ninja. Doch in den meisten anderen Ländern gibt es versteckte Dörfer, in denen Ninja wohnen, und jedes hat seine ganz eigene Kultur'', antwortete Tsukiko.

Sakura schien nicht wirklich darüber glücklich zu sein das sie ihr geantwortet hat, anstatt Kakashi.

,,Tsukiko-sama hat recht. Für die vielen Länder des Kontinents bedeuten die Dörfer der Shinobi militärische Stärke''

,,Mit anderen Worten erhalten sie so das Kräftegleichgewicht zu den Nachbarländern'', sagte Tsukiko während sie mit verschränkten Armen neben Kakashi lief.

Kakashi hatte ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, ,,Wieder richtig. Die Dörfer werden nicht vom Staat kontrolliert und haben eine unabhängige Stellung. Eine kleine Insel wie das Wellenreich ist für andere Länder nur schwer erreichbar. Somit bedarf es keiner Ninja-Dörfer. Unter den Ländern, in denen es Ninja-Dörfer gibt, sind die wichtigsten: **Das Feuer-Reich. Das Wasser-Reich. Das Blitz-Reich. Das Wind-Reich.** **Das Erd-Reich.** Diese Länder sind extrem groß und mächtig. Deshalb heißen sie: **Die fünf Großmächte der Shinobi.**  
Ihr erinnert euch vielleicht daran das die Yamiyo, Tsukiko-samas Clan, seine Wurzeln aus dem Blitz-Reich hat''

,,Sagt man aber nicht das viele Leute im Blitz-Reich eher gebräunte Haut haben. Tsukiko ist...''

,,Ich bin weiß wie Käse'', antwortete sie.

,,Um ehrlich zu sein ist es relativ sehr gemischt. Außerdem ist es schon ziemlich lange her seitdem meine Vorfahren vom Blitz-Reich ''ausgewandert'' sind'', sagte sie.

,,Nur die Vorsteher dieser versteckten Dörfer dürfen den Namen '' **Kage** '' tragen. Das bedeutet ''Schatten''. Sie heißen Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage und Tsuchikage. Diese fünf Schatten regieren in der ganzen Welt über Zehntausende von Ninja'', erklärte Kakashi.   
Jeder, außer Sakura, war beeindruck das Tsukiko mit dem Wissen von Kakashi mithalten konnte. Für sie auf der anderen Seite war das nichts Besonderes. Das hatte sie schon gelernt als sie sieben Jahre alt war. Wissen über die Shinobi Dörfer und die fünf Großmächte, war ein großer Aspekt ihres Clans. Geradeeben weil ihre Wurzeln nicht ursprünglich aus dem Land des Feuers stammen, war Wissen für den Yamiyo Clan sehr wichtig.

 ** _,,Mit dem richtigen wissen versteht man die Welt um einiges besser''_** pflegte ihr Großvater immer zu sagen.

Die Yamiyo waren stolz auf ihre Wurzeln, so wie auf ihre Herkunft.

Die Stimme ihres Großvaters kam ihr durch den Kopf.

**_,,Du bist eine Yamiyo. Du kannst es schaffen''_ **

**_,,Ich bin aber nicht diese Art von Yamiyo...''_ **

**_,,Doch, das bist du. Du weißt es nur noch nicht. Wenn du es nicht schaffst, kann es niemand schaffen''_ **

Sakura und Naruto zweifelten das der Hokage wirklich so großartig ist wie Kakashi behauptete.

,,Oyyy. Ihr habt doch gerade an Meister Hokage gezweifelt, oder?'', sagte Kakashi aus dem nichts.

Beide schüttelten heftig ihren Kopf. Sasuke stand neben Tsukiko.

,,Nun, macht euch keine Sorgen. Bei Klasse C Missionen gibt es sowieso keine Ninja-Kämpfe'', grinste Kakashi.

Tazuna machte ein besorgtes Gesicht. Beide, Sasuke und Tsukiko bemerkten das. Dann beginnen sie weiter zu laufen.

,,Sasuke...'', murmelte sie als sie neben ihm lief.

,,Tazuna-san schaut seltsamerweise wirklich nervös aus. Ich weiß das du es auch bemerkt hast''

Er schaute zum Mann rüber und dann wieder zu ihr, ,,Ich weiß. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht...''

Sakura bemerkte das die beiden miteinander redeten und unterbrach ihr Gespräch.

,,Ist es nicht aufregend außerhalb des Dorfes zu sein?'', fragte Sakura ihm.

Tsukiko wollte nicht wirklich mit ihr reden, also lief sie wieder neben Kakashi. Das nerve Sasuke höllisch.

Sie liefen weiter als sie eine Pfütze in der Nähe sahen. Tsukiko bemerkte sofort das etwas nicht stimmte. Sie konnte es sehen mit ihrem Kekkei-Genkai, dem Kagami.

Ihre Hand zog an Kakashis Ärmel und sie sagte, ,,Kakashi Sensei''

Er hatte es auch bemerkt und legte seinen Finger auf seinem Mund, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie es niemanden sagen sollte. Tsukiko nickte und sie liefen weiter. Zwei Ninja sprangen aus dem nichts heraus und fesselten Kakashi mit Ketten. Dann zerteilten sie ihm in Stücke. Vor Angst schrie Sakura laut auf, während Naruto seinen Namen rief.

,,Beschützt Tazuna-san!!'', schrie Tsukiko.

Nur Sakura schien gehört zu haben was sie gesagt hat und sprang in Kampfposition vor Tazuna. Einer der Ninja rannte auf Naruto zu. Tsukiko wollte ihm nicht die Chance nehmen sich selber zu verteidigen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie verstand das er unter Schock war.

So schnell wie sie konnte formte sie ihre Fingerzeichen, ,,Suiton! Suiryudan no jutsu!''

Ein großer Wasserdrache stieß den Ninja weg. Sasuke warf Shuriken und Kunai um die Ketten an den Baum zu nageln.

,,I-ich kann mich nicht bewegen'', sagte einer von ihnen.

Sasuke landete auf seinen Arm und fing an ihm ins Gesicht zu treten. Einer von ihnen rannte auf Tazuna und Sakura zu. Tsukiko tauchte vor ihnen auf, um sie zu beschützen. Ihre Hand hielt sie an der Stelle wo ihr Fächer sich befand. Sie wollte ihm zum richtigen Zeitpunkt herausziehen. Dann drehte sie sich um, um zu sehen wie Kakashi zwei Leblose Körper in der Hand hatte.

,,W-wie ist das möglich!? Kakashi Sensei war...'', stotterte Naruto.

,,Er hat Kawarimi Jutsu angewandt'', sagte Tsukiko.

,,Woher weißt du das?''

,,Das weiß ich nicht. Für mich wäre es aber die logischste Erklärung'', antwortete sie.

,,Tut mir leid das ich euch nicht gleich geholfen habe. Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr euch verletzt. Ich wollte wissen wem sie verfolgen. Nur hätte ich nicht gedacht das du dich nicht mehr bewegen kannst Naruto'', sagte ihr Sensei.

Naruto schaute beschämt zum Boden, während Kakashi auf die anderen zu ging.

,,Tsukiko-sama, wie soll ich es sagen... Ich hatte um ehrlich zu sein nichts anderes erwartet''

,,Sasuke, du hast schnell gehandelt, gute Arbeit. Du auch Sakura''

Sakura zeigte mit ihrem zitternden Finger auf Tsukiko.

,,W-wie? Wie hast du das gemacht? Du hast ein Suiton Jutsu ohne Wasser angewandt. Wie hast du das gemacht?'', fragte sie mit großen Augen.

,,Ich lerne wie man Jutsus anwendet und Fingerzeichen macht seit dem ich drei Jahre alt bin. Einestages, wo ich wie immer trainiert habe, habe ich meine Fingerzeichen geformt und es ohne Wasser angewendet. Es war aber nicht einfach. Mein Großvater wollte das ich die Fingerzeichen selbst mit geschlossenen Augen kann. Also habe ich jeden Tag mehrere Stunden geübt wie man die Fingerzeichen formt. Bis ich es dann irgendwann konnte'' , antwortete Tsukiko.

 _Es ist nicht unüblich das große Clane, wie der Yamiyo, den Kindern in einen sehr jungen Alter Jutsus bei bringen. Siehe den Uchiha Clan. Die Mitglieder des Yamiyo Clans waren berühmte Raiton-Anwender. Tsukiko war wahrscheinlich etwas Neues für sie mit ihrem Element als Wasser. Trotz allen wurde sie bestimmt unter den gleichen Umständen wie die anderen trainiert. Das ist ein ziemlich hartes Training für ein Kind, aber der Yamiyo Clan war schon immer für seine strengen Methoden bekannt._ , dachte sich Kakashi.

,,Hey'', sagte Sasuke mit einem Grinsen.

,,Bist du unverletzt, Angsthase?''

Naruto wollte auf Sasuke losgehen, aber Kakashi hielt ihm auf, indem er seinen Namen schrie.

Tsukiko wurde sauer, ,,Sasuke, musst du wirklich sowas sagen, um zu zeigen das du besser bist? Leute, die prallen das sie stärke besitzen, besitzen keine Stärke. Der eigene Mund ist der Weg zum Unglück. Du bist nichts weiter als lächerlich''

Der letzte Satz hatte gesessen.

**...**

Sasuke schaute das Mädchen vor ihm an. Sie hatte einen kalten Blick und bereute ihre Worte nicht. Sakura wurde laut und fing an ihm zu verteidigen. Es interessierte Tsukiko aber nicht, sie schaute ihm immer noch mit dem gleichen kalten Blick an. Er konnte nicht glauben das sie sich auf die Seite dieses Idiots stellte. Sie erinnerte ihn an jemanden und das gefiel ihm nicht. Vor allem gefiel ihm nicht an wem sie ihm erinnerte

**...**

,,Die Belastung ist groß. Wir sollten ins Dorf zurückgehen damit Naruto wieder gesund wird'', sagte Kakashi.

Naruto fletschte seine Zähne und rammte ein Kunai in seine linke Hand. Alle schauten ihn mit geschockten Augen an.

,,Warum bin ich so anders? Warum bin ich immer...? Verdammt! Ich werde niemals wieder zulassen, dass mich jemand retten muss. Ich werde furchtlos sein und nie wieder wegrennen. Und ich werde gegen Sasuke nicht verlieren. Ich schwöre beim Schmerz meiner rechten Hand. Das könnt ihr glauben! Ich werde den alten Mann mit diesem Kunai beschützen! Die Mission geht weiter!'', Naruto grinste.

Tsukiko verschränkte ihre Arme und schaute ihm an.

_Du überrascht mich immer wieder aufs neue Naruto_

,,Naruto, es war echt toll, wie du frohen Mutes die Wunde gesäubert hast. Aber wenn du noch mehr Blut verliest, stirbst du'', sagte Kakashi mit seinem typischen Gesichtsausdruck.

Es herrschte Stille, niemand sagte auch nur irgendwas.

Naruto fing das Zittern an und Kakashi tauchte mit einem grinsen auf seinem Gesicht neben ihm auf, ,,Wir sollten die Blutung jetzt stoppen. Ernsthaft''

Naruto fing das Schreien und zappeln an.

Tsukiko stellte sich neben Kakashi und beobachtete ihren Freund.

,,Du bist wirklich grausam Kakashi Sensei'', kicherte sie und ihr Sensei grinste daraufhin noch mehr.

Danach standen sie vor den Ninjas die sie angegriffen haben. Kakashi hatte sie an einen Baum gefesselt.

,,Das sind Chu-Nin aus Kirigakure. Sie sind bekannt dafür, dass sie immer weiterkämpfen, koste es, was es wolle'', erklärte ihr Sensei.

,,Wie habt ihr uns entdeckt?'', fragte einer von ihnen.

Tsukiko zeigte auf ihre Augen, ,,Ganz einfach, indem ich euch gesehen habe''

Alle schauten sie mit geweiteten Augen an. Keiner von ihnen hatte erwartet das sie bereits wusste das sie von Ninja angegriffen werden würden.

,,Wenn du es bereits wusstest... Warum hast du uns nichts gesagt!?'', meckerte Sakura.

,,Weil Kakashi Sensei es mir verboten hat''

Die drei anderen Ge-Nin schauten ihren Lehrer an. Dieser aber schaute auf die Ninjas.

,,Tazuna-san sie sagten nichts davon, dass sie Angriffe von Ninja zu befürchten hätten. In ihrer Anfrage hatten sie lediglich um Schutz vor Banden und Räubern gebeten. So etwas aber wäre eine Klasse B Mission oder eine noch höhere. Wir sollten sie nur sicher in ihr Dorf geleiten und den Bau der Brücke absichern. Wenn wir gewusst hätten, dass die Gegner Ninja sind, hätten wir eine viel teurere Klasse B Mission veranschlagt. Das srpengt den Rahmen unserer Mission'', sagte Kakashi.

Der alte Mann seufzte, ,,Na gut... Eigentlich ist ein Mann namens Gatou in Kontrolle meines Dorfes. Dieser Ort ist wirtschaftlich ein Wrack. Deshalb will ich den Bau der Brücke beenden. Wenn die Brücke steht, bin ich mir sicher das unser Dorf wieder aufblühen wird!''

,,Wenn ihr mich jetzt verlasst, wird die Brücke niemals fertig. Alle im Wellenreich werden etwas Schlimmeres erwarten als den Tod. Und dass nur wegen euch!''

Tsukiko verschränkte ihre Arme, ,,Das ist eine recht komische Art und uns davon zu überzeugen die Mission fortzusetzen''

Der alte Mann wurde leise und schaute auf den Boden mit gebeugten Schultern.

,,Diese Mission ist nun offiziell eine Klasse B Mission. Die Entscheidung liegt bei euch ob wir die Mission weiterführen, oder nicht'', sagte Kakashi und drehte sich zu den Ge-Nin.

Sakura sagte zu Tazuna das sie noch nicht bereit für so eine Mission wären. Tsukiko schaute den Mann mit verschränkten Armen an.

_Dieser Mann hat nicht genügend Geld um bessere Shinobi wie uns sich leisten zu können. Dennoch.. versuchte er sein Glück nur um seine Leute zu retten. Ich denke... das ist wirklich beeindruckend. Ich würde wahrscheinlich genau dasselbe machen, wenn wir solche Probleme in Konoha hätten. Ich würde alles tun, um unser Dorf zu retten._

Kakashi schaute das kleine Mädchen schweigend an, fast so als würde er auf ihre Antwort warten.

,,Es ist am besten wenn wir die Mission fortführen. Ich würde das gleiche tun, wäre ich in Tazuna-sans Situation. Ich würde alles tun was ich könnte, um Konoha zu retten. Wenn wir solche Probleme bei uns hätten, würde ich genauso handeln. Das ist was ich denke'', sagte sie.

,,Jemand der sich Tsukiko-samas Meinung anschließt?'', fragte Kakashi die anderen drei Ge-Nin.

Sie schauten sich gegenseitig an und hoben dann alle ihre Hände.

,,Machen wir diese Typen fertig!'', sagte Naruto.

,,Yea!!'', schrie Sakura.

,,Sieht so aus als würde diese Mission endlich interessant werden'', grinste Sasuke.

,,Ihr habt eure Antwort Tazuna-san'', sagte Kakashi und schaute stolz auf sein Ge-Nin.

**...**

Es war Nacht. Bevor sie mit dem Boot zum Wellenreich endgültig aufbrechen würden, hatte Kakashi vorgeschlagen das sie die Nacht hier verbringen sollten. Alle schliefen bereits, außer Sasuke. Er konnte die Worte von vorhin nicht vergessen. Noch nie hatte ein Mädchen so mit ihm geredet. Tsukiko war anders, sie war nicht nur anders wie die Mädchen aus der Akademie, sie war anders wie jeder andere, den er kannte.

Sie dachte sehr logisch und realistisch für ihr Alter. Er kannte noch eine Person, die so war, aber an die wollte er auf keinen Fall denken. Als er auf Tsukikos Platz schaute, bemerkte er das sie weg war. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er sie gefunden hatte. Sie stand am Fluss und schaute hoch in den Mond. Er wollte sie eigentlich zur Rede stellen und ihren Namen rufen. Doch bevor er auch nur seinen Mund öffnen konnte, fing sie an zu singen.   
  
  


,,Der Regen fällt, tropfen für tropfen.

Alle sagen: Du musst jetzt stark sein, denn bald liegt die Verantwortung bei dir.

Die Angst zu versagen trägt sich schwer auf den Schultern.

Von einer Seite zur anderen.

Erinnert, durch das flüstern der dunklen Nacht.

Ertrunken, im Wasser der nicht erfüllten Träume.

Ich bin Ich.

Starre in den Silber Mond, der meinen Namen ruft''  
  
  


Ihre Stimme war sanft wie eine Harfe. Das Mondlicht spiegelte sich in ihren Augen und sie sah aus wie die Mondprinzessin höchstpersönlich. Der kleine Uchiha konnte nicht anders als sie anzustarren. 

,,Siehst du es, siehst du es, der Mond lächelt uns zu.   
Die Sterne leuchten uns den Weg. Die Zukunft so mysteriös.  
Hörst du es, hörst du es, der Wind weint nicht mehr. Denn er keine meine Traurigkeit schon''  
  
  


Sprachlos stand er da und sah wie langsam den Fluss entlanglief. Noch nie hatte er so eine schöne Stimme singen hören. Es war beinahe unvorstellbar, wenn man bedachte das sie kaum lächelte und eher hart wirkte. Sie zeigte kaum irgendwelche Emotionen, aber jetzt waren ihre Worte und ihre Stimme voll davon. So voll das es ihn erdrückte.  
  
  


,,Die bunten Blätter fallen, stück für stück.

Das könnte das Schicksal von uns hervorsagen.

In dieser Welt. Voller Hass, Einsamkeit und Nichts.

Bin ich immer noch ich.

Gefangen zwischen Träumen und Realität''  
  
  


Ihre Stimme wurde lauter und man spürte das all die Worte, die sie nicht sagen konnte, all die Emotionen, ließ sie in dieses Lied fließen.

,,Siehst du es, siehst du es, der Mond lächelt uns zu.  
Die Sterne leuchten uns den Weg. Die Zukunft so ungewiss.  
Hörst du es, hörst du es, der Wind weint nicht mehr. Denn er kennt dieses Lied schon''  
  
  


Sie hörte auf zu singen, schaute aber immer noch in den Himmel. Sasuke fasste an sein Herz und ertappte sich selber dabei wie er nicht wegschauen konnte. Dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf und ging zurück schlafen. Er versuchte so zu tun als hätte er das alles nicht gesehen oder gehört aber im Inneren wusste er, dass er das Bild von ihr, wie sie unter dem Mondlicht singt, nie wieder aus seinem Kopf bekommen würde.

**...**

Kakashi lehnte sich an einen Baum. Als er kurz aufgewacht war, hatte er gesehen das weder Sasuke noch Tsukiko anwesend waren. Als er sie suchen ging, sah er das gleiche wie Sasuke. Ein kleines Mädchen das unterm Mondlicht ein Lied singt. Er sah wie Sasuke wieder schlafen ging und wandte sich an Tsukiko.

,,Das ist ein schönes Lied. Aber traurig zu gleich''

Überrascht das sie überhaupt jemand singen gehört hat, drehte sich Tsukiko zu ihm um.

,,Alle schönen Lieder sind traurig'', sagte sie.

Er stellte sich neben sie. Sie wandte ihren Blick ab und schaute wieder in den Himmel. Es war ruhig und nur das fließende Wasser des Flusses war zu hören.

,,Du bist hier um zu fragen, stimmt's?''

Der Jo-Nin schaute sie überrascht an. Sie aber hatte immer noch ihren Blick auf den Himmel gerichtet.

,,Was soll ich dich fragen?''

,,Alles. Wie viel ich weiß. Was ich alles kann und ob ich Sachen weiß oder kann, die du nicht weißt oder kannst. Das war schon immer so. Alle wollen wissen was der Yamiyo Clan wusste und was nicht. Unglücklicherweise mochte es mein Clan nicht seine Geheimnisse zu teilen und behielt vieles für sich. Und ich bin die Einzige was von den Yamiyo übriggeblieben ist'', sagte sie.

Kakashi schaute sie an, er wusste nicht was er darauf antworten sollte. Denn auf einer Seite hatte sie recht. Es brennte ihm zu wissen, was sie alles weiß und kann. Nicht nur ihm, auch der Hokage, obwohl er der beste Freund ihres Großvaters war, wollte das wissen. Der Yamiyo Clan war ein Teil von Konoha, behielt aber das meiste für sich. Auch wenn der zweite Hokage dafür war, dass die Clane für Konoha leben sollten und nicht nur für ihren eigenen Clan, blieb der Yamiyo in vielerlei Hinsicht verschlossen und mysteriös.

,,Wie ich sehe verstehen sich Naruto und du sehr gut'', sagte Kakashi um das Thema zu wechseln.

,,Die meisten Menschen verurteilen ihn zu unrecht. Denn in Gegensatz zu ihm, bin ich wirklich ein Monster''

Nachdem sie das sagte weitete sich Kakashis Auge und er schaute sie an.

,,Kakashi Sensei, ich weiß ganz genau das du es weißt. Du weißt was **an diesem Tag** passiert ist. Du kennst die Wahrheit. Du weißt was ich getan habe. Du weißt das ich etliche meiner Clan Mitglieder, inklusive meinen eigenen Vater, getötet habe''

,,Ich bin zwölf aber nicht dumm. Denn ich bin nicht besser wie die Ninja die du vorhin zur Strecke gebracht hast. Wir wissen beide auch ganz genau, dass das der Grund ist, warum ich ausgerechnet in dein Team gekommen bin'', sagte sie ohne jegliche Emotionen im Gesicht.

,,Du lobst mein können und wissen, aber das was ich vorhin getan habe, um Naruto zu retten, war nichts Besonderes in meinem Clan. Zweifelsohne war ich nicht einer der stärksten in meinem Clan. Deshalb nehme ich deine Worte nicht als ein Kompliment, es fühlt sich nicht an wie eins. Ich weiß das ich stärker werden muss. Vielleicht lieg es daran das die Yamiyo so traditionell waren, aber wusstest du? Das was wir heute geleistet haben, haben Leute aus meinem Clan schon mit fünf Jahren geleistet''

_Ich weiß das..._

,,Mein Clan war alt, mit alt meine ich wirklich alt. Keiner weiß genau wann er gegründet wurde. Freunde hatte ich damals auch nie. Ich war selbst für meine eigenen Leute zu anders. Mein Haar war viel heller als das der anderen. Mein Element ist Wasser, anstatt Blitz und dazu noch obendrauf, war ich die Erbin unseres Clans. Die meiste Zeit habe ich mit meinem Großvater verbracht, denn mein Vater war teilweise auch stets beschäftigt''

,,Mein Großvater hat mir vieles über diese Welt und unsere Vorfahren erzählt. Naja, ich muss zugeben interessant war es schon. Dennoch, wenn ich keine Zeit mit meinem Großvater verbracht habe, dann habe ich trainiert. Zu trainieren war teilweise wie einen Freund zu haben. Denn ich wusste, wenn ich erfolge zeige, dann wird mein Großvater glücklich sein. Mein Training war hart und ich hatte alleine meinen eigenen Sensei. In Gegensatz zu den anderen musste ich schneller lernen und schneller gute Ergebnisse zeigen. Immerhin war meine Zukunft mir damals schon vorbestimmt. Ich würde nämlich der nächste Oberhaupt sein. Mein Großvater war immer sehr stolz auf mich, wenn ich meine Fähigkeiten verbessert habe''

Kakashi sagte kein Wort. Er hörte dem kleinen Mädchen neben ihm nur zu.

,,Er sagte mir immer das ich ihn in vieler Hinsicht an seinen Vater, den zweiten Hokage, erinnere. Und ich schätze so hat es angefangen, dass alle mich mit **ihm** vergleichen. Am Ende werde ich wohl nie Oberhaupt werden. Genauso wenig bin ich wie Senju Tobirama. Denn ich habe meinen eigenen Vater in die Augen gesehen und ihm sein Licht genommen. Sein Licht zum Leben. Vielleicht ist das der Grund warum unser Name **Yamiyo** dunkle Nacht bedeutet'', sagte sie und schaute hoch in die Sterne.

Sie würde es nie zugeben, aber Kakashi wusste das sie immer noch den Schmerz von **diesem Tag** fühlte. Als das Yamiyo Massaker geschah, war sie gerade mal erst zehn Jahre alt. Es war also mittlerweile schon zwei Jahre her. Tsukiko war ihr Leben lang immer nur unter Erwachsenen. Es war also kein Wunder, das sie reifer war wie andere in ihrem Alter. Der Oberhaupt zu sein war ebenfalls keine leichte Aufgabe.

Diese Person hatte an alles zu denken. An jede einzelne Person im Clan. An jede Entscheidung die getroffen werden müssen und zuletzt auch irgendwo an sich selber. Es war ihm bereits klar das ihre Ausbildung nicht einfach war. Vor allem in einem Clan wie den Yamiyo. Die Yamiyo waren neben den Hyuga Clan einer der ältesten in Konoha. Es war bizarr. Sie war ihnen so ähnlich aber auch so anders.

Wie Naruto hatte sie nie wirklich Freunde. Sie nannte ''zu trainieren'' einen Freund, weil ihr Großvater dann stolz auf sie sein würde.

Wie Sasuke, kam sie aus einem strengen Clan mit vielen Traditionen an denen festgehalten wurde.

Und wie Sasuke, war sie die einzige Überlebende.

Nur mit dem Unterschied das die Person, die das Schwert geschwenkt hat, sie selber war.

Kakashi war bewusst das sie ihm praktisch gerade erklärt hatte, wie ihr Leben im Clan ausgesehen hatte. Auch wenn er nicht laut gefragt hatte, hat sie ihm die Antwort gegeben. Vielleicht war ein Grund dafür das sie wusste, es ist keiner mehr da der etwas dazu einwenden konnte.

,,Naruto scheint dich sehr zu mögen'', sagte er.

,,Naruto ist ein Idiot. Aber ich schätze... das ist genau der Grund warum ich ihn mag. Ihm interessiert es nicht das ich aus einem noblen Clan bin. Ihm interessiert es nicht das ich die Erbin bin. Genauso wenig interessiert es ihm das ich die Nachfahrin des Zweiten bin. Für ihm bin ich nur Tsukiko''

Kakashi legte seine Hand vorsichtig auf ihren Kopf und ihre strahlenden Augen schauten ihm an.

,,Ich bin glücklich das du meine Schülerin bist. Nicht wegen deiner Herkunft, deinem Wissen oder deinem Status. Ich habe das Gefühl, das du einen guten Einfluss auf Naruto hast. Du weißt das er den Kyuubi in sich hat. Seit seiner Geburt, wurde er gemieden und von anderen beschimpft. Du bist die erste Person die vor allen, ohne es zu bereuen, gesagt hat das du ihn magst. So wie er in dir keine Erbin oder Nachfahrin sieht, siehst du in ihm nicht den Kyuubi''

,,Für dich ist er nur Naruto, so wie du für ihm nur Tsukiko bist. Jedes mal wenn ich ihm gesehen habe, schaute er traurig, schrie umher das er Hokage werden will, oder wollte gegen Sasuke kämpfen. Du hast eine Kraft, die heute fast niemand mehr hat'', sagte Kakashi und schaute mit seinem einem Auge sie an.

,,Was für eine Kraft?'', fragte das kleine Mädchen.

,,Das musst du selber herausfinden'', er tätschelte ihren Kopf


	5. Erstes Treffen mit Zabuza

5.

Team 7 und Tazuna saßen in einem Boot, um endlich ins Wellenreich zu kommen. Kakashi Sensei redete mit Tazuna über Gatou. Die Situation schien ernster zu sein als die Ge-Nin erwartet hätten. Denn sie ruderten versteckt im Nebel, um an Land zu kommen. Sie erreichten das Land und waren dabei Tazuna zu seinem Haus zurück zu begleiten.

,,Tsukiko-chan? Ich wollte dich das schon immer fragen. Was bedeuten die Zeichen auf deinem Arm und Rücken eigentlich?'', fragte Naruto.

,,Ohh, das Zeichen auf meinem linken Arm ist das Wappen des Senju Clans. Nur wahre Erben der Blutlinie, was bedeutet: mein Großvater, Vater und ich haben das Senju Wappen. Wir sind nämlich die einzigen mit Senju Blut. Mein Großvater wollte unsere Senju Wurzeln nicht einfach dahingehen lassen, also wurde beschlossen das jeder wahre Erbe und Clanführer das Senju Wappen an seinem linken Arm tragen wird'', erklärte sie.

Das Wappen an ihrem Rücken war ein Viertelmond, der etwas geschwenkt war. Im Viertelmond innendrinnen war eine Welle zu sehen. Oben an der Stelle wo der Viertelmond aufhörte, war ein kleiner Stern zu sehen der aussah wie ein Shuriken.

Tsukiko holte ihren Fächer heraus und zeigte es Naruto, ,,Die Welle auf dem Wappen an meinem Rücken, ist dieselbe wie auf meinem Fächer. Wie du siehst ist auf meinem Fächer neben der Welle noch ein Drache. Es ist der azure Drache, er ist er Wächter meines Clans. Sein Name ist Seiryuu. Seiryuu soll der beste Freund des Gründers meines Clans gewesen sein. Der azure Drache ist kein Feuer Drache, sondern ein Wasser Drache, deshalb die Welle. Als Zeichen der Freundschaft haben wir deshalb die Welle in unser Wappen gebracht. Wie du auf dem Wappen siehst, ist oben ein Stern, der aussieht wie ein Shuriken. Das soll meine Augen, das Kagami, symbolisieren. Weil unsere Augen aussehen wie Sterne aussehen. Der Yamiyo Clan ist auch als der **Sterne ohne Flügel** Clan bekannt. Die Sterne waren schon immer wichtig für unseren Clan, ich weiß leider auch nicht warum''

Naruto schaute sich ihren Fächer nun genauer an, ,,Dein Fächer schaut so schön aus, man würde niemals denken das es eine Waffe ist''

,,Du weißt ja was man sagt: Alle schönen Dinge sind Gefährlich'', Sasuke schaute Tsukiko an als Kakashi das sagte.

Sie liefen alle den Weg entlang. Sasuke holte Narutos Tempo ein und lief nun neben ihm. Diesem schien das aber gar nicht zu gefallen und rannte schnell nachvorne. 

Er schaute von links nach rechts, warf ein Kunai in einem Busch und schrie dabei, ,,Da ist es!!!''

Alle standen in einer geschockten Position da, außer Sasuke und Tsikiko. Sasuke hatte seine Hände in seiner Hosentasche und Tsukiko stand mit verschränkten Armen da.

,,Oh, es war nur eine Maus'', sagte Naruto leicht beschämt.

Sakura fing an Naruto anzuschreien was das alles sollte. Kakashi belehrte ihm das er das Kunai nicht so leichtfertig benutzen sollte, weil es eine gefährliche Waffe ist. Tazuna schrie ihm an das er aufhören sollte ihm Angst ein zu jagen. Tsukiko seufzte nur und stand immer noch mit verschränkten Armen da.

,,Vergiss nicht das dieser Idiot dein Freund ist'', grinste Sasuke.

,,Sei ruhig'', war das einzige was sie antwortete.

_Wirklich Naruto... Manchmal machst du es mir echt schwer dein Freund zu sein._

Es wurde schlimmer als Naruto mit einem anderen Kunai fast einen weißen Hasen getroffen hatte.

,,Naruto!? Was machst du nur!?'', schrie Sakura.

Er ging auf den Hasen zu, fing an ihn zu knuddeln und entschuldigte sich bei ihm. Während Tazuna, Sasuke und Sakura um Naruto herumstanden. Standen Kakashi und Tsukiko etwas außerhalb.

 _Das ist ein Schneehase. Aber die Fellfarbe... Das weiße Fell hat er nur während des Winters, wenn die Tage kurz sind._ Dachten Kakashi und Tsukiko.

Einer ihrer Clan Mitglieder züchtete Hasen. Als Kind war sie ganz oft bei ihm, weil sie mit ihnen spielte. Deshalb war ihr sofort bewusst was das für ein Hase war. Ihre Augen musterten die Gegend.

**...**

_Also wurde er drinnen, vom Tageslicht geschützt, aufgezogen. Ein Schneehase, der für die Kunst des Tausches verwendet wird._

_Sie sind also bereits hier..._ dachte sich Kakashi

**...**

Irgendwas stimme nicht. Tsukiko hatte ein komisches Gefühl. Es war Unruhe, aber auch Unsicherheit.

,,Alle runter!!'', schrie Kakashi.

Ein gigantisch großes Schwert flog auf sie zu und alle stürzten sich zu Boden. Das Schwert klemmte oben in einem Baumstamm. Ein Mann tauchte auf und stand auf den Griff des Schwertes. Tsukiko schaute ihm an und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

_Das Band an seinem Kopf... es hat das Zeichen Kirigakures drauf. Was geht hier vor?_

Sie stand auf und stand am nähesten zum Baum.

,,Wenn das mal nicht der abtrünnige Ninja, Momochi Zabuza, aus Kirigakure ist'', sagte Kakashi in einen amüsanten Ton.

Naruto wollte auf ihm zu rennen, aber Kakashi hielt ihm auf.   
Tsukiko schaute ihrem Lehrer an. Sie konnte nicht einfach nur tatenlos hier rumstehen.

So als hätte er gewusst was durch ihren Kopf durch ging rief er ihren Namen.

,,Tsukiko-sama. Ich bin dein Sensei du weißt was das bedeutet''

Sie schaute ihm mit geschockten Augen an. Im Yamiyo Clan war der eigene Lehrer eine große Sache. Man hob hohen Respekt für ihm und befolgte seine Regeln, ohne sie zu hinterfragen. Sie wusste ganz genau das Kakashi darauf hinaus wollte, also nickte sie nur.

,,Tretet alle zurück. Er spielt in einer ganz anderen Liga als die Typen von eben. Das wird sicher gefährlich'', Kakashi hob sein Stirnband und sein Sharingan kam zum Vorschein.

,,Wie es scheint, bist du Kakashi mit dem Sharingan-Auge'', sagte Zabuza.

Sasuke und Tsukiko, denen beiden die Bedeutung des Sharingan bewusst war, schauten ihren Lehrer geschockt an.

 _Wie ist das möglich? Wie kann Kakashi Sensei das Sharingan besitzen, wenn er kein Uchiha ist?_ Fragten sich beide.

,,Tur mir leid, aber ich möchte, dass ihr mir den Alten übergebt'', sagte Zabuza.

,,Bildet eine Verteidigungsstellung. Beschützt Herrn Tazuna. Haltet euch aus dem Kampf raus. Jetzt geht es um Teamwork'', sagte Kakashi.

,,Alle reden nur vom Sharingan. Aber was ist das denn!?'', fragte Naruto.

Sasuke und Tsukiko schauten sich gegenseitig an.

,,Es ist ein Doujutsu. Wer es anwendet kann sofort jedes Genjutsu, Taijutsu und Ninjutsu durchschauen und abprallen lassen. Das Sharingan ist eine besondere, seltene From des Doujutsu. . Ähnlich zu dem was Tsukikos Augen, das Kagami, können. Aber das ist nicht alles was es kann'', sagte Sasuke

,,Mit dem Sharingan kann man die Technik des Gegners analysieren und detailgenau kopieren. Das Kagami aber, kopiert nicht jemandes Technik, sondern spiegelt sie. So als würde man in einen Spiegel sehen. Deshalb heißt es Kagami, was Spiegelbedeutet. Es durchschaut ebenfalls jedes Genjutsu, Taijutsu und Ninjutsu. Beides kann man sich aber nicht einfach aneignen. Es sind beide ein Kekkei-Genkai, was bedeutet das es nur durch eine Blutlinie vererbt werden kann'', sagte Tsukiko und schaute ihren Sensei an.

,,Schön gesagt kleines Mädchen. Wenn wir schon über Augen reden... Du scheinst mir ganz interessante zu haben'', sagte Zabuza.

Sasuke starrte sie an. Jetzt erst wurde ihm alles klar. Warum ist er nicht schon früher darauf gekommen? Sie hat die Typen von Gestern **gesehen,** weil sie das Kagami genutzt hat. Tsukiko kann in Gegensatz zu ihm, ihre Augen schon anwenden.

 _Von alles Doujutsus die es gibt, ist das auffallendste das Kagami. Nur ein Blinder würde Tsukiko-samas Diamanten Augen nicht sehen. Sasuke und sie machen es nicht gerade besser mit ihrem Wissen. Haa... Ich weiß nicht ob ich darüber stolz oder verzweifelt sein sollte?_ Dachte sich Kakashi.

Jeder war überrascht als Zabuza über Kakashi anfing zu reden und Tsukiko musste zugeben, sie war es auch. Ihr war bewusst das Kakashi ein starker Ninja sein musste. Ihr war aber nicht klar das er das Sharingan besaß und **Mann, der 1000 Techniken kopiert hat** , genannt. Und das sein Name sogar im Bingo Buch von Kirigakure drinnen stand. Er hatte wahrscheinlich mehr Kämpfe auf seinem Rücken als sie jemals haben werden. Überall bildete sich Nebel um sie herum.

,,Lassen wir das Gerede jetzt mal sein. Ich muss den Alten dort auf der Stelle umbringen'', sagte Zabuza.

Alle vier Ge-Nin rannten zu Tazuna und stellten sich schützend vor ihm. Sie zogen alle ihr Kunai heraus, nur Tsukiko tat das nicht. Sie hatte ihren Fächer in der Hand.

,,Das ist ebenfalls interessant anzusehen. Alle kleinen haben ein Kunai in der Hand. Nur das kleine Mädchen mit den leuchtenden Augen hat einen Fächer in ihrer Hand. Es sieht aber so aus, als müsste ich dich zuerst besiegen, Kakashi'', sagte Zabuza.

Zabuza sprang vom Baum, landete auf dem Wasser und hielt seine eine Hand hoch.

,,Ninpou Kirigakure no Jutsu'', sagte er.

Um sie herum entstand ein dichter Nebel.

,,Dieses Jutsu wird speziell von Shinobi aus Kirigakure angewendet. Der Anwender dieses Jutsus lässt einen dichten Nebel entstehen, welcher die Sicht extrem beeinträchtigt. Sie kontrollieren die dichte mit ihrem Chakra'', erklärte Tsukiko.

,,Du weißt wirklich viel über Jutsus'', sagte Sakura teilweise überrascht.

,,Naja... man könnte sagen es liegt in der Familie'', antwortete sie.

,,Momochi Zabuza. Er gehörte zur Anbu von Kirigakure und hat die Technik des lautlosen Tötens erfunden. Tsukiko-sama, weißt du auch was dahintersteckt?'', fragte Kakashi.

Sie nickte, ,,Ja. Weil die Gegner nichts sehen, können sie sich auch nicht wirklich gegen den Anwender verteidigen. Man kann seinen Gegner voller Überraschung angreifen. Es ist einfach, wenn du nichts sehen kannst, kannst du auch nicht kämpfen. Selbst das Sharingan und Kagami sind machtlos gegen dieses Jutsu. Das einzige machtvolle Jutsu das helfen würde, ist das Byakugan. Schade das Hinata nicht hier ist...''

,,Wenn wir versagen, sterben wir ja bloß'', sagte Kakashi als wäre es nichts Besonderes.

_Schön das du so positiv an die Sache herangehst Sensei..._

Der Nebel um sie herum wurde immer dichter. Am Ende konnten sie nicht mal mehr Kakashi sehen. Tsukiko schaute mit ihren Augen umher, es brachte aber nichts. Ihre Augen waren ein Spiegel. Und wenn man Nebel wiederspiegelt, sieht man nur noch mehr Nebel. Hierzu müsste sie sich auf ihre anderen Sinne, anstatt ihres Seh-Sinnes, verlassen. Also schloss sie ihre Augen, denn sehen tut sie so oder so nichts.

,,Acht Punkte'', sagte Zabuzas Stimme.

,,Kehlkopf. Rückgrat. Lunge. Leber. Halsvene. Arterie unterm Schlüsselbein. Nieren. Herz. Also, welche verletzliche Stelle ist der Tötungspunkt?''

,,Das Herz'', antwortete Tsukiko.

,,Ich fange an dich zu mögen kleines Mädchen'', sagte er.

Kakashi nutzte sein Chakra um den Nebel um sie herum zu mildern und sie öffnete wieder ihre Augen. Sasuke fing an Panik zu kriegen und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Tsukiko bemerkte das. Vorsichtig bewegte sie ihre Hand auf ihm zu und legte sie auf seine. Der junge Uchiha schaute ihr in die Augen und sie lächelte ihm an. Sie wusste nicht warum sie das tat. Vielleicht war es, weil sie Mitleid hatte, oder sie den Tod schon mal sehr nahe war, aber sie wollte ihm irgendwie helfen. Er fing an sich etwas zu entspannen und hielt ihre Hand fest.

,,Sasuke, sei unbesorgt. Ich werde euch mit meinem Leben beschützen. **Ich lasse nicht zu, dass meine Kameraden getötet werden** '', lächelte Kakashi.

,,Ich wäre mir da nichts sicher'', Zabuza stand hinter Sasuke und Tsukiko und genau vor Tazuna.

Die vier Ge-Nin machten große Augen.

,,Es ist vorbei''

Tazuna schwang sein Schwert. Tsukiko spürte an ihrem Rücken wie die Klinge immer näherkam. Im rechtzeitigen Moment schafften sie es alle noch zur Seite zu springen. Kakashi tauchte vor ihm auf und stich ihm in den Bauch mit einem Kunai. Nachdem Tsukiko vom Boden aufstand und ihren Sensei ansah weiteten sich ihre Augen. Aus Zabuzas Wunde floss Wasser heraus. Die Stunden die sie mit ihrem Großvater verbracht hatte, kamen ihr durch den Kopf.

 *******  
,,Hör gut zu Tsukiko, das ist wichtig für die Zukunft. Es gibt fünf Hauptelemente. **Doton (Erde). Fuuton (Wind). Katon (** **Feuer** **). Raiton (Blitz). Suiton (Wasser).** Das Raiton ist eine Spezialität des Yamiyo Clans. Während Katon ein Spezialgebiet des Uchiha Clans ist.   
Feuer schlägt Wind.  
Wind schlägt Blitz.  
Blitz schlägt Erde.  
Erde schlägt Wasser.  
Und Wasser schlägt Feuer.  
Dabei ist ein Element immer einem überlegen und somit logischerweise einem anderen unterlegen. Es bringt das Gleichgewicht'', sagte ihr Großvater.

Eine kleine Tsukiko schaute ihrem Großvater an.

,,Oji-sama, mein Element ist Wasser. Bedeutet das mein Element ist nicht so toll?'', fragte sie enttäuscht.

Schon damals war sie etwas traurig das sie die Einzige aus ihrem Clan war, die ein anderes Element hatte.

,,Natürlich nicht. Kein Element ist besser oder schlechter. Es kommt drauf an wie man sie einsetzt. Du bist eine Suiton Anwenderin. Wusstest du das Leute, die das Element Wasser haben, Mizubunshin erschaffen können? In anderen Worten: erschaffst du einen Doppelgänger aus Wasser von dir selber''

,,Wirklich? Das hört sich toll an!'', schwärmte das kleine Mädchen.

 *******  
,,Kakashi Sensei d-das i-ist!!'', sagte sie mit geweiteten Augen.

_Das ist ein Mizubunshin_

Zabuza tauchte hinter Kakashi auf.

,,Sensei, hinter dir!!!'', schrie Naruto.

Der Mizubunshin vor Kakashi zerfiel nun endgültig zu Wasser.

Zabuza schwenkte sein Schwert in Kakashis Richtung und schrie, ,,Stirb!''.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Tsukiko realisiert hatte, das Kakashi die gleiche Technik wie Zabuza angewendet hatte. Denn vor ihm war nichts außer Wasser. Kakashi hatte seine Technik kopiert. Der richtige Kakashi stand nun hinter Zabuza und hielt ihm sein Kunai an dem Hals. Das kleine Yamiyo Mädchen beobachtete ihren Lehrer.

_Das ist also mit jemandes Technik kopieren gemeint. Und so sieht es also aus, wenn ein Jo-Nin außerhalb meines Clans in Aktion tretet._

Ein lächeln formte sich auf ihren Lippen.

,,Es ist vorbei'', sagte Kakashi.

Naruto und Sakura jubelten ihm zu. Zabuza aber fing das Lachen an.

,,Es ist also vorbei? Du kapierst es immer noch nicht, oder?'', fragte er.

Ein kalter Schauer lief Tsukiko den Rücken runter. Diese Situation war mehr als nur ernst.

Ein zweiter Zabuza erschien hinter Kakashi, während dieser große Augen machte.

,,So einfältig bin ich nicht'', sagte Zabuza.

Der Zabuza vor Kakashi zerplatzte und Wasser tropfte auf den Boden. Tsukiko beobachtete das alles mit geweiteten Augen und fühlte sich verzweifelt. Sie wollte ihren Sensei unbedingt helfen. Die Situation sah nicht gut aus, für keinen von ihnen. Zabuza schleuderte Kakashi durch die Luft, bis dieser dann im Wasser landete.

Naruto und Tsukiko schrien beide, ,,Sensei!''

Zabuza tauchte hinter ihm auf und formte schnelle Fingerzeichen. Nun war Kakashi in einem Wassergefängnis gefangen. Zabuza schaute auf die vier Ge-Nin.

,,Mizu bushin no jutsu'', sagte er und ein Wasserdoppelgänger entstand vor ihren Augen.

,,Bloß weil ihr ein Stirnband habt, spielt ihr euch so auf, als wärt ihr Ninja. Aber... richtige Ninja haben die Schwelle zum Tod bereits viele Male überschritten. In anderen Worten: Wenn ihr so gut seid, dass ihr in meinem Bingo Book steht, dürft ihr euch Ninja nennen'', sagte er.

Tsukiko setzte ein Grinsen auf, ,,Das sind sicher ganz große Worte für jemanden wie dich. Du denkst das du im Vorteil bist, nur weil du ein Suiton Anwender bist. Aber das bin ich auch. Du kannst dich vielleicht im Nebel verstecken. Aber meine Augen werden dich finden''

Zabuza fing an lauter zu lachen, ,,Ich muss zugeben von den ganzen Knirpsen hier, bist du diejenige die am interessantesten ist. Dennoch große Worte machen dich nicht zu einem Ninja. Ihr seid nur kleine Kinder''

Wieder umhüllte sie dichter Nebel. Sie hörte wie Naruto zu Boden fiel und tauchte schnell vor ihm, mit einer beschützenden Haltung, auf.

,,Hört zu! Nehmt Tazuna-san und haut schnell ab! Ihr könnt den Kampf nicht gewinnen! Solange er mich im Wassergefängnis einschließt, kann er nicht von hier weg! Wenn seine Mizubunshin sich von ihm entfernen, kann er sie nicht benutzen! JETZT FLIEHT SCHON!'', schrie Kakashi.

Dann sah Kakashi es, er sah Tsukikos Augen und flippte innerlich aus.

,,Tsukiko-sama! Denk erst gar nicht dran!!!'', schrie er, aber ihr war es egal.

Sie schaute den Wasserdoppelgänger mit einem ernsten Blick an. Dann warf sie ihren Fächer auf den Wasserdoppelgänger. Mit dem Ergebnis das nicht wirklich etwas passiert war. Der Wasserdoppelgänger aber rannte nun auf sie zu. Schwang sein Schwert und teilte sie in zwei. Die anderen drei Ge-Nin beobachteten das mit Horror. Kakashi der dem ganzen nur zusehen konnte schrie ihren Namen.

Tsukiko tauchte hinter dem Wasserdoppelgänger auf und sagte, ,,Zu langsam''

Dann haute sie ihren geschlossenen Fächer in den Nacken des Doppelgängers. Dieser zerfiel zu Wasser.

,,Keine Sorge, mir geht es gut. Es war nur ein Kagebunshin'', erklärte sie den anderen.

Alle, inklusive Kakashi, waren erleichtert das sie noch wohl auf war.

,,W-wie? Wie hast du das getan? Seit wann war dein Kagebunshin neben uns?'', fragte Sakura.

,,Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich es fast genauso getan wie Kakashi Sensei. Als der Nebel dichter wurde, habe ich mit meinem Kagebunshin die Plätze getauscht und mir die Situation angeschaut. Ich brauchte eine Ablenkung. Deshalb hat mein Kagebunshin den Fächer auf den Doppelgänger gehauen'', erklärte sie.

Mehr Wasserdoppelgänger tauchten vor ihnen auf.

,,Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, ich habe eine Idee. Es wird aber nur klappen, wenn wir als Team agieren. Doch bevor wir angreifen, muss ich euch etwas über Wasserdoppelgänger erzählen...'', sagte sie und alle nickten.

Kakashi schaute verzweifelt zu als Naruto seine Fingerzeichen machte.

,,Kage bunshin no jutsu!!'', zehn Naruto Doppelgänger tauchten auf.

Sie rannten auf den Wasserdoppelgänger zu und fingen an ihn zu attackieren. Die ganzen Schattendoppelgänger verschwanden, denn es war nicht einfach gegen den Wasserdoppelgänger zu kämpfen.

Naruto knurrte als sein letzter Doppelgänger zerstört wurde. Er legte seine Hände zusammen und wieder, tauchten Schattendoppelgänger auf. Diesmal waren es aber fünfzehn. Sasuke und Tsukiko beobachteten das von ihrem Versteck.

 _Da ist das Signal..._ dachte sich Sasuke.

Er sprang nachvorne schmiss Shuriken auf den Wasserdoppelgänger und wendete Katon an, um den Doppelgänger zu zerstören.

_Nicht schlecht Sasuke._

Zabuza aber, erstellte noch mehr Wasserdoppelgänger.

 _Darauf habe ich gewartet._ Dachte sie und sprang ebenfalls nach vorne.

,,Sasuke! Geh hinter mich!!'', sagte sie und der Uchiha tat es.

Dann machte sie ihre Fingerzeichen.

,,Suiton! Suiryuudan no jutsu!!!'', schrie sie.

Ein großer Wasserdrache entstand und sprang auf die Wasserdoppelgänger zu, die dann alle verschwanden. 

,,NARUTO JETZT!!'', schrie sie.

Ein gigantischer Shuriken flog auf Zabuza zu. Er fing ihn auf, war aber überrascht noch einen zu sehen der geflogen kam. Das Shuriken veränderte seine Form und es war niemand anderes zu sehen als Naruto, der ein Kunai in der Hand hatte und es in Zabuzas Richtung warf. Naruto hatte ihm leicht unter dem Auge getroffen. Das machte den Ninja wütend und Zabuza nahm das Shuriken in die Hand, um es auf Naruto zu schleudern.

,,Du Rotzlöffel!!'', schrie er.

Jemand aber stoppte das Shuriken mit seiner Faust. Diese Person war niemand anderes als Kakashi. Naruto landete im Wasser.

Tsukiko schaute ihren Lehrer mit erleichterten Augen an.

 _Kakashi Sensei!_ Freute sie sich im inneren.

,,Naruto, Sasuke, Tsukiko-sama, eure Strategie war hervorragend. Das war perfektes Teamwork. Ihr alle habt euch weiterentwickelt'', lobte Kakashi sie.

Naruto kicherte.

,,Das war ein Zufallstreffer'', grinste Sasuke.

,,Natürlich war es das'', grinste Tsukiko und schaute ihm an.

Sakura schaute die drei Mitglieder von Team 7 an. Obwohl sie nie wirklich ein harmonisches Verhältnis hatten, war das was sie gerade geleistet hatten einfach genial.

 _Sie machen wirklich ein gutes Team.._ dachte sich Sakura.

,,Hmpfh. Ich wurde abgelenkt. Dadurch hat sich das Wassergefängnis aufgelöst'', sagte Zabuza.

,,Falsch. Das Jutsu wurde nicht aufgelöst. Du wurdest gezwungen, es aufzulösen'', sagte Kakashi. 

,,Du wirst mich mit demselben Jutsu kein zweites Mal kriegen. Was wirst du tun?''

Sakura und Sasuke stellten sich schützend vor Tazuna. Tsukiko stand nah am Wasser und kniete auf den Boden. Ihr Blick wechselte sich immer zwischen Naruto und Kakashi. So schnell wie sie Naruto aus dem Wasser rauskriegen wollte, wusste sie auch dass sie dadurch nur zur Zielscheibe werden würde. Zabuza drückte das Shuriken gegen Kakashis Hand, dieser aber schleuderte es in die Luft. Beide machten einen großen Sprung zurück.

,,Er benutzt das Sharingan'', sagte sie zu Sasuke und er nickte.

Dann fingen beide an ihr sehr bekannte Fingerzeichen zu machen. Dieses Jutsu konnte man sagen, war **ihr** Jutsu.

,,NARUTO! Komm sofort aus dem Wasser raus! Sie wenden das Jutsu des Wasserdrachengeschosses an!'', schrie sie.

Diese Fingerzeichen würde sie im Schlaf erkennen.

,,Ich muss mich selber korrigieren. Das Mädchen mit den leuchtenden Augen... Ist der wahre Ninja unter euch. Ich habe noch nie ein Kind gesehen, das dieses Jutsu anwenden konnte. Vielleicht muss ich dich ja nicht töten und kann was Schönes aus dir machen'', sagte Zabuza.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich zu diesem Kommentar. Im nächsten Moment stand Sasuke schützend vor ihr und Kakashi wurde wütend.

Kakashi kopierte seine Fingerzeichen und es dauerte nicht lange bis zwei riesen große Wasserdrachen auftauchten. Diese waren riesen groß. Mit ihrer Kraft hoben sie eine Welle und eine Menge Wasser kam auf Sasuke, Tsukiko, Tazuna und Sakura zu. Tsukikos Drache war vielleicht halb so groß wie die beiden, die gerade vor ihr waren.

_Unglaublich... Kakashi Sensei kann auch dieses Jutsu anwenden. Er ist wahrlich der_ **_Copy Ninja_ **

Danach attackierte Zabuza mit seinem Schwert Kakashi. Dieser wehrte die Attacke mit einem Kunai ab. Beide machten einen großen Sprung zurück und fingen an im Kreis rumzulaufen.

,,Er bewegt sich genau gleich! Und das völlig synchron!'',sagte Tazuna.

,,Das ist das Sharingan. Er kopiert seine Bewegungen perfekt'', sagte Tsukiko.

,,Das gleiche würde man auch beim Kagami sehen. Die Person würde sich wie ein Spiegelbild des Gegners bewegen'', fügte Sasuke hinzu.

Tsukiko schaute leicht hinter zu ihm. Er war ein Uchiha, deshalb war es nicht so komisch das er auch was übers Kagami wusste. Dennoch... Informationen über das Kagami außerhalb des Yamiyo Clans, waren komisch.

_Er weiß ein wenig zu viel. Irgendwas stimmt nicht. Ich muss aufpassen._

Zabuza und Kakashi machten exakt dieselben Fingerzeichen.

,,Suiton! Daibakufu no jutsu!!'', sagte Kakashi und ein Wasserfall überrammte Zabuza.

Es war nicht nur irgendein Wasserfall es war ein riesen großer der sogar die halbe Landschaft traf. Zabuza war irgendwo in dem ganzen Wasser. Die Strömung des Wassers war so heftig, dass sie Naruto aufs Land spülte. Zabuza lehnte sich gegen einen Baumstamm und einige Kunai flogen auf ihm zu.

Kakashi der oben auf einem Ast kniete sagte, ,,Es ist vorbei. Du wirst sterben''

Doch bevor Kakashi zum Zug kommen konnte, flogen Senbon Nadeln auf Zabuza zu. Diese trafen ihm in seinen Nacken. Alle sahen dieses Szenario mit geschockten Augen an. Selbst Kakashi konnte sich nicht halten und schaute mit großen Augen umher. Ein Junge mit einer Maske stand auf einem Baumstamm. Tsukiko betrachtete den Jungen.

_Diese Maske... Ist er in der Anbu?_

Die Anbu war nichts Unbekanntes für sie. Nachdem Massaker an ihrem Clan, waren sie die ersten mit dem Hokage, die vor Ort waren. Das würde sie niemals vergessen.

Kakashi kniete sich neben Zabuza und legte zwei Finger an seinem Hals, um seinen Puls zu spüren.

,,Er ist wirklich tot'', sagte er.

Der Junge mit der Maske verbeugte sich vor ihm, ,,Vielen Dank. Ich habe schon lange auf die Gelegenheit gewartete, Zabuza zu töten''

,,Deiner Maske nach scheinst du ein Jagd-Ninja aus Kirigakure zu sein'', sagte Kakashi.

,,Wie beeindruckend. Sie sind gut informiert'', sagte der Junge daraufhin.

Tsukiko blickte auf Zabuza. Sie hatte kein Byakugan um zu sagen ob er wirklich tot war. Aber... irgendwas fühlte sich falsch an der Sache an. Ihre Augen musterten ihn und es gab ihr ein komisches Gefühl.

_Das liegt einfach nur daran das er tot ist... Ich sehe nach langer Zeit das erste Mal wieder einen Toten... das ist alles..._

Das zumindest, versuchte sie sich einzureden.

Naruto konnte mit der ganzen Situation, das Zabuza einfach tot war, nicht umgehen und verzweifelte.

,,Er hat Zabuza einfach so getötet! Einen so starken Typen... Dieses Kind, das nicht größer ist als ich, hat ihn einfach so getötet!''

Kakashi lief auf ihm zu und stellte sich vor ihm.

,,Nun, ich kann verstehen, dass du das kaum glauben kannst. Aber es ist eine Tatsache''

Kakashi legte seine Hand auf Narutos Kopf.

,,In dieser Welt gibt es Kinder, die jünger als du und stärker als ich sind'', sagte Kakashi und blickte auf Tsukiko.

Sie aber gab den Jungen einen leicht traurigen Blick.

_Jemanden zu töten der größer und stärker ist als man selber... Ist manchmal einfacher als man denkt. Ich weiß das... Weil ich genau dasselbe getan habe. Ich habe..._

Im nächsten Moment schloss sie ihre Augen und versuchte nicht mehr daran zu denken. Als sie diese wieder öffnete war der Junge mit Zabuza verschwunden.

,,Unsere Mission ist noch nicht vorbei. Wir müssen Tazuna-san noch nach Hause bringen'', sagte Kakashi.

Der alte Mann fing glücklich das Lachen an, ,,Vielen Dank euch allen. In meinem Haus könnt ihr euch erst mal ausruhen''

,,Gut! Dann gehen wir mal frohen Mutes los!'', sagte Kakashi und bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter, fast so als wäre er eingefroren.

Er fiel nach vorne und alle schauten geschockt zu. Bevor er völlig auf dem Boden landete, fing ihn jemand auf.

,,Hab dich Kakashi Sensei'', sagte Tsukiko.

,,Macht euch keine Sorgen Leute. Ich denke er hat einfach nur zu viel Chakra verbraucht'', erklärte sie den anderen.

,,Bringen wir ihm zu meinem Haus...'', sagte Tazuna.


	6. Klettern wie auf Bäumen

6.

Kakashi öffnete langsam seine Augen. Er bemerkte das er auf einem Futon lag und schaute langsam umher. Neben ihm entdeckte er Tsukiko, die ihre Augen geschlossen hatte.

 _War sie etwa die ganze Zeit hier gesessen?_ Fragte er sich.

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und schaute ihren Lehrer überrascht an.

,,Kakashi Sensei!'', sagte sie mit einer glücklichen Stimme.

,,Geht es dir gut?''

,,Nicht wirklich. Ich habe mein Sharingan wohl überstrapaziert. Ich werde mich wohl eine Woche lang erholen müssen. Aber sag mir... geht es dir Gut? Bist du unverletzt?'', fragte er sie.

Sie nickte, ,,Mir geht es gut, dank dir Sensei. Den anderen geht es auch gut, keiner ist verletzt''

 _Gut... ich wäre Verdammt wenn nicht._ Dachte sich Kakashi.

,,Kakashi Sensei, ich muss zugeben das du mich wirklich beeindruckt hast. Du konntest jedes Suiton Jutsu anweden, was auch Zabuza angewandt hat. Und dein Taijutsu war auch sehr beeindruckend'', sagte das kleine Mädchen.

Kakashi aber, war nicht dumm. So sehr es auch mochte, Komplimente von ihr zu bekommen, wusste er auch dass sie nicht nur hier war, um ihn überhaupt welche zu geben.

,,Danke, das ist schön zu hören. Dennoch... glaube ich nicht das du nur hier bist, um mir Komplimente zu geben''.

_Ertappt..._

Das kleine Mädchen seufzte und schaute ihm eine Weile an, bevor sie antwortete.

,,In Ordnung... Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich hier um drei Sachen zu sagen.   
**Erstens:** Ich möchte das du mir mehr Jutsus beibringst. Ich kann nur das Jutsu des Wasserdachengeschosses. Ich möchte in der Lage sein mehr zu können als nur das''

,,Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Aber für jetzt ist meine Antwort erstmals nein'', sagte Kakashi.

,,Was? Warum nicht?? Ich habe angefangen alles über Jutsus zu lernen im Alter von drei Jahren! Mein Jutsu des Wasserdrachengeschosses funktioniert ganz gut...'', sagte sie in einer verzweifelten Stimme.

_Verglichen zu ihren damaligen Clan Mitgliedern liegt sie mit Jutsus wirklich etwas zurück... Dennoch sie ist erst zwölf und es ist das erste Mal für sie, in so einem Team zu sein._

,,Tsukiko-sama...'', sagte er mit einer schwachen Stimme.

Das kleine Mädchen schaute ihm an, seufzte und nickte.

,, **Zweitens:** Kakashi Sensei, denkst du das der Junge von vorhin ein Mitglied der Anbu von Kirigakure ist? So wie du damals ein Anbu Mitglied warst?'', fragte sie.

Auch wenn Kakashi momentan extrem geschwächt war, schaffte er es mehr als nur überrascht zu schauen. Es war unmöglich für sie das zu wissen. Auch wenn ihr Clan in vielerlei Hinsicht in Konoha mitspielte... es war unmöglich das es einer von ihnen wusste. Wie konnte das sein? Wie konnte es sein das ein kleines Mädchen wie sie es wusste?

,,Woher weißt du das?'', fragte er sie.

Dann als hätte sie erst jetzt bemerkt was sie überhaupt gefragt hatte, fing sie an nachzudenken. Kakashi beobachtete sie und konnte praktisch fühlen wie sie darüber nachdachte.

_Es ist fast als würde sie..._

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und sagte verwirrt, ,,Um ehrlich zu sein... Ich.. ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß nur das ich es weiß. Aber woher...''

Der Sandaime hatte ihm erzählt das sie in einem sehr frühen Alter schon gelernt hatte ihre Augen zu kontrollieren. Von ihm wusste er auch dass sie die wahre Erbin ist. In anderen Worten hatte sie eigentlich gar keine andere Wahl. Denn sie sah in den Augen anderer mehr als sie wollte.

_Sie kann vielleicht ihre Augen kontrollieren... Hat aber wahrscheinlich noch nicht die ganze Kraft des Kagamis entdeckt. Das könnte der Grund sein, warum sie von meiner Anbu Vergangenheit weiß. Das Problem ist, niemand weiß genau welche Kräfte das Kagami hat, wenn man vollen Zugriff darauf hat. Denn es gab noch nie jemanden der dazu in der Lage war. Tsukiko-sama ist die Erste und Einzige, die das kann._

,,Es stimmt, ich war ein Mitglied der Anbu. Aber... ich will das du das für dich behältst, okay?'', fragte er und sie nickte ihm als Antwort.

Ihr Gesichtsausruck änderte sich und man konnte sehen das etwas sie besorgte.

,,Tsukiko-sama, was ist los?''

,,Die **dritte** Sache, die ich sagen wollte ist... ist.. Kakashi Sensei, ich habe das Gefühl das Zabuza nicht wirklich tot ist. Ich kann auch nicht erklären wie... Aber ich fühle mich so.. so unsicher. Und ich habe mich selber dabei erwischt wie meine Augen nach Hinweisen suchten, die mir das bestätigen können'', sagte sie

Seine Augen weiteten sich und er verstand was sie ihm versuchte gerade zu sagen. Und im nächsten Moment fühlte er sich genauso wie sie. Etwas stimmte nicht. Es dauerte nicht lange bis die anderen Ge-Nin und Tazuna mit seiner Tochter den Raum betraten.

Kakashi fing an ihnen etwas über die Anbu zu erzählen.

,,Eigentlich vernichten die Jagd-Ninja die Körper der Getöteten sofort am selben Ort. Was hat der Junge mit der Maske mit Zabuza gemacht?'', fragte Kakashi

,,Keine Ahnung. Der Junge mit der Maske hat Zabuza mitgenommen'', sagte Sakura.

,,Richtig. Als Beweis, dass er ihn getötet hat, hätte es gereicht, nur den Kopf mitzunehmen. Das Problem ist auch die Waffe, mit der der Junge Zabuza getötet hat''

,,Einfache Wurfnadeln... Unmöglich!!'', sagte Sasuke geschockt.

,,Stimmt. Das kann nicht sein. Zabuza ist wahrscheinlich noch am Leben'', sagte Kakashi.

,,Also lag ich richtig mit meiner Vermutung...'', sagte Tukiko und ihr Lehrer nickte.

Sasuke und Sakura starrten sie an.

 _Sie wusste es?_ Dachten Beide.

Kakashi wollte ihnen eigentlich was erklären, aber er bemerkte das Sakura Tsukiko einen giftigen Blick gab. Sie ging auf sie zu.

,,Findest du nicht auch das du uns eine Erklärung schuldig bist?'', sagte Sakura zu ihr.

,,Ich wüsste nicht für was'', antwortete Tsukiko.

,,Es ist mir schon die ganze Zeit aufgefallen. Deine Attacken... auch dein Ninjutsu und vor allem das du Sachen schon vorhersiehst. Es sind deine Augen, nicht wahr? Was ist das Kagami? Ist es so wie das Sharingan?'', fragte Sakura.

Alle starrten Tsukiko schweigend an.

Sie stand langsam auf und stand mit den Rücken zu ihnen.

,,Nein. Nein es nicht das Gleiche'', sagte sie.

,,Das Kagami ist ein Doujutsu wie das Sharingan. Es kann sofort jedes Genjutsu, Taijutsu und Ninjutsu durchschauen und abprallen lassen, genauso wie das Sharingan. Der Anwender kann Attacken eins zu eins wiederspiegeln. Das funktioniert beim Genjutsu und Taijutsu, aber nicht beim Ninjutsu. In Gegensatz zum Sharingan kann das Kagami kein Ninjutsu wieder spiegeln. Dennoch... kann es noch ganz andere Sachen''

,,Das Kagami ist das auffallendste Doujutsu. Denn nicht nur man selber, wenn man in den Spiegel sieht, merkt das man es hat, sondern die Umwelt um herum auch. Das Kagami schaut aus wie ein Diamant. Wie ihr an meinen Augen sehen könnt. Ein Diamant besteht nicht nur aus einer glatten Fläche, sondern hat viele Kanten und Ecken. Obwohl das Kagami aussieht wie ein Diamant, agiert es wie ein Spiegel. Deshalb der Name **Kagami**. In anderen Worten: Anwender des Kagamis sehen Attacken aus verschiedenen Winkeln und können so gut wie alle Angriffe, selbst wenn sie die Attacken nicht kennen, abwehren. Denn sie sehen von wo und wie die Attacke aus allem Blickwinkel kommt''

,,Das Kagami kann zwar kein Ninjutsu wiederspiegeln. Dafür aber kann es was anderes. Es gibt einen Grund warum die Leute aus meinem Clan berüchtigte Raiton Anwender waren. Sie haben ihr eigenes Ninjutsu wiedergespiegelt was dazu führt...''

,,Das die Kraft des eigentlichen Jutsus stärker wird'', sagte Sasuke und sie nickte.

,,Ihr könnt es euch so vorstellen: Eine ganz normale Raiton Attacke nur mit mehr Volt. Was bedeutet mehr Blitzkraft. Blitz hier als Element zu haben ist wirklich vorteilhaft. Das Kagami ist ein Kekkei-Genkai, was bedeutet es kann nur durch die Blutlinie der Yamiyo vererbt werden. Es wird zwar jeder mit dem Kagami geboren, aber nicht alle können es anwenden''

,,Huh? Warum ist das so?'', fragte Naruto

,,Jeder Mensch besitzt Sinne. Fällt einer aus, werden die anderen automatisch verstärkt. Aber... wenn ein Mensch einen Sinn mehr hat, wird dieser nicht automatisch genutzt, denn unser Körper kann diesen nicht logisch nachvollziehen. Wie ich schon gesagt habe, hat man mit den Kagami die Möglichkeit Sachen aus verschiedenem Blickwinkel zu sehen. Man halt also einen verbesserten Seh-Sinn. Diesen zu trainieren und auch zu lernen zu kontrollieren, ist äußerst schwierig und bedarf ein hartes Training. In Gegensatz zum Byakugan oder Sharingan muss man es nicht erwecken. Man wird damit geboren, kann es aber nicht nutzen, wenn man es nicht erlernt hat. Das Kagami kann noch viel mehr, aber es gab noch nie jemanden der die volle Kraft nutzen konnte''

,,Huh? Noch mehr? Was kann es denn noch?'', fragte Naruto neugierig.

,,Legenden zu folge, kann die Person die die volle Kraft nutzen kann jemandes Emotionen, Persönlichkeit, Lügen, Wahrheit und Vergangenheit sehen, wenn sie einem in die Augen sieht. Man sagt ja nicht umsonst das die Augen von einem der Spiegel zur Seele sind''

Naruto machte ein leicht ängstliches Gesicht, ,,D-das hört sich irgendwie gruselig an. Es gibt keine Person, die die volle Kraft nutzen kann, oder?''

Auf diese Frage schwieg Tsukiko. Sie stand einfach nur mit den Rücken zu ihnen. Kakashi und sie wussten das es sehr wohl **eine** **Person** gab, die diese Kraft besaß. So viel wie sie gerade preisgegeben hatte, hatte wahrscheinlich noch nie jemand getan.

,,Es gibt noch eine Sache die das Kagami kann, stimmts Tsukiko-sama?'', sagte Kakashi.

,,Ja, das Kagami ist immun gegen das Sharingan und Byakugan'', antwortete sie.

Sasukes Augen weiteten sich und er schaute sie mit großen Augen an. Sie war immer noch mit den Rücken umgedreht zu ihnen. Kakashi wusste das es viel für sie war das Alles zu sagen.

,,Ohhh Tsukiko-chan ich wusste gar nicht das deine Augen so stark sind. Sie waren schon immer schön für mich, aber dass sie so toll sind'', grinste Naruto.

**...**

Tsukiko drehte sich um und schaute ihm ins Gesicht. Auf sein Grinsen verschränkte sie die Arme und lächelte leicht. Danach erklärte Kakashi ihnen wie es möglich sein konnte das Zabuza noch am Leben war. Sakura wunderte sich was sie nun tun sollten, denn immerhin war Kakashi nicht in der Lage zu kämpfen.

Der Jo-Nin fing an zu grinsen, ,,Ich kann euch immer noch trainieren''

,,Augenblick mal. Ein Training in letzter Sekunde wird uns trotzdem nicht so stark machen!'', sagte Sakura.

Ein kleiner Junge, der wie sich herausstellte, Tazunas Enkelsohn war, betrat das Zimmer.

,,Oka-chan, diese Leute werden sterben. Sie werden Gatou und seine Leute nicht besiegen können'', sagte er.

Naruto reagierte, wie immer, über.

,,Ich bin ein Superheld, der bald ein bedeutender Ninja wird der den Titel Hokage tragen wird! So einer wie Gatou kann es mit mir nicht aufnehmen!''

Tsukiko schaute ihren Freund an. Immer noch mit verschränkten Armen grinste sie leicht.

_Das ist einer der Gründe warum ich dich mag Naruto. Du verlierst nie deinen Optimismus_

,,Superhelden gibt es nicht. Du bist kindisch'', sagte Inari.

Naruto war mit dieser Antwort alles andere als glücklich und das ganze Drama fing wieder von vorne an.

Sie waren draußen im Wald.

,,Also, dann fangen wir jetzt mit dem Training an!'', sagte Kakashi.

Kakashi wollte ihnen etwas über das Chakra erklären.

Doch als Naruto statt Chakra, **Chatora** , gesagt hatte, konnte Tsukiko nur mit verschränkten Armen seufzen.

_Gerade eben habe ich ihm im inneren noch gelobt._

Bei der Erklärung des Chakras war sie mit ihrem Kopf wo anders. Das Wissen über Chakra war das Fundament für fast jede Attacke im Yamiyo Clan, deshalb lernte sie darüber schon sehr früh. Kakashi sagte ihnen das sie lernen würden auf einem Baum zu klettern. Ab diesen Punkt war die Enttäuschung über all in Tsukikos Gesicht zu sehen.

_Hier stehe ich und dachte wir trainieren wirklich._

Kakashi erklärte und zeigte ihnen zu gleich wie es funktioniert. Alle nickten mit dem Kopf und wollten es nach seinen Anweisungen nach machen. Sie gingen alle auf einem Baum zu. Nur Tsukiko blieb immer noch mit verschränkten Armen stehen.

,,Huh? Tsukiko-chan, willst du es nicht ausprobieren?'', fragte Naruto.

,,Um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich bereits auf Bäume klettern''

,,Zeig es uns'', sagte Sakura.

Ein Seufzer kam aus ihr heraus. Dann ging sie auf einem Baum zu und lief gemütlich hoch und runter.

 _Irgendwie hatte ich sowas schon erwartet._ Dachte sich Kakashi.

,,In Ordnung. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura ihr werde trainieren wie man auf Bäume klettert. Ich muss ein Gespräch mit Tsukiko-sama alleine führen'', sagte Kakashi.

Die drei Ge-Nin nickten, aber Naruto sah sie ein wenig besorgt an. Um ihn zu beruhigen, nickte sie ihm zu das es okay ist.

Beide gingen davon und standen neben einen Fluss.

,,Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht Sensei?'', fragte sie.

,,Nein. Es würde nur ein sehr großer Nachtteil sein für uns alle, wenn du nichts trainieren wirst. Du wolltest das ich dir ein Suiton Jutsu bei bringe. Also gut, ich werde dir eins beibringen. Aber nur dieses eine'', sagte ihr Lehrer und ihre Augen fingen das strahlen an.

Ein lächeln formte sich auf ihren Lippen und sie nickte ihm zu.

,,Dieses Jutsu heißt: Suiton Suidanha. Bei diesem Jutsu erzeugt der Anwender einen konzentrierten Strahl aus Wasser. Nachdem man das Chakra in seinem Bauch zu Wasser umgeformt hat, spukt man praktisch einen starken Wasserstrahl raus. Dieses Jutsu ist aber nicht ohne. Man braucht eine gute Chakra Kontrolle dafür und eine Bindung zu seinem Element'', erklärte er.

,,Das klingt unglaublich! Zeig mir wie man es anwendet!!'', sagte sie mit einer aufgeregten Stimme.

,,Nein''

,,Was?''

,,Nein'', sagte er wieder.

,,Was meinst du mit nein!?'', fragte sie verwirrt.

,,Ich weiß nicht wie man es anwendet. Ich habe dieses Jutsu noch nie angewendet'', antwortete er.

Tsukiko hatte ihren Mund leicht offen und verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

,,W-wie? Wie ist das möglich!? Du hast es gerade beschrieben! Du hast gerade beschrieben wie man es anwendet! Oder ist es, weil du deine Maske nicht runternehmen willst?'', fragte das kleine Mädchen und Kakashi schaute sie überrascht an.

,,Seit wann bist du so frech?'', fragte er sie mit einem Grinsen und Tsukiko errötete.

Er ging auf sie zu und legte seine Hand auf ihren Kopf.

,,Wenn jemand dieses Jutsu meistern kann, dann bist es du. Du kannst schon eins der schwierigsten Jutsu anwenden. Das Jutsu des Wasserdrachengeschosses hat die meisten Fingerzeichen. Eigentlich ist es unmöglich für einen Ge-Nin das zu tun. Aber schau dich an, du kannst es sogar ohne Wasser in deiner Nähe. Suiton Suidanha hat bei weitem nicht so viele Fingerzeichen. Ich habe dir gesagt wie man es macht. Aber tun, musst du es schon selber''

Sie seufzte und nickte ihm zu.

Es war Zeit vergangen. Wie viel? Wusste keiner. Aber so viel das Tsukiko genug hatte.

,,Urgghh!!'', knurrte sie.

Mit der Zeit machte sie kleine, aber wirklich nur kleine Fortschritte.

Sie war in der Lage ein wenig Wasser aus ihrem Mund fließen zu lassen. Es war aber so wenig wie bei einem Wasserhahn, den man nicht ganz aufgedreht hatte. Sie wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, es fühlte sich aber wie Stunden an.

,,Du musst es wie ein Frosch machen'', sagte Kakashi, der an einem Baum lehnte.

,,Ich bin aber kein Frosch!''

,,Vielleicht solltest du einer werden'', sagte er daraufhin.

Kakashi ging zu den anderen zurück, um zu sehen wie sie sich machten. Tsukiko ließ ihren Körper zum Boden sinken.

_Das ist schwieriger als ich erwartet hatte..._

Ein Quarken war zu hören und sie schaute zur Seite. Ein Frosch war vor ihr und starrte sie an.

,,Biiittteeeee kleiner Frosch hilf mir und sag mir dein Geheimnis!!'', sagte sie in einer verzweifelten Stimme.

Der Frosch aber, schaute sie verwirrt an und sprang davon. Ein Seufzer kam aus ihr heraus und sie schloss ihre Augen für einen Moment. Als sie diese wieder öffnete war Sasukes Gesicht nur wenige Millimeter von ihrem entfernt. Als dieser bemerkte das sie ihre Augen geöffnet hatte, sprang er sofort fünf Schritte zurück und wurde rot.

,,Sasuke?'', sagte sie mit einem fragenden Gesicht.

**...**

_Das ist nicht gut..._ dachte sich der junge Uchiha, immer noch mit einem roten Gesicht.

Eigentlich kam er her, um sie zu fragen, ob sie ein paar Tipps für ihn hätte zum Bäume klettern. Denn Naruto, dieser Idiot, verweigerte ihm zu sagen, welchen Tipp Sakura ihm gegeben hat. Als er aber hier ankam sah er sie auf den Boden liegen. Vorsichtig näherte er sich ihr und sah wie ihre Augen geschlossen waren. Im nächsten Moment wusste er selber nicht was er tat und lehnte sich runter zu ihr.

Es war komisch, sie hatten so viel gemeinsam. Beide kamen aus einem Clan das ein mächtiges Doujutsu besaß. Einiges was sie über das Kagami erzählte, wusste er bereits schon. Er wusste aber nicht, dass es immun gegen das Sharingan und Byakugan war. Beide trugen eine große Bürde. Sie kamen aus den mächtigsten Clanen, die es wahrscheinlich jemals gab, und waren das Einzige was von ihnen übriggeblieben ist. Obwohl sie das gleiche Schicksal teilten. War sie so anders. Wenn er sie so sah, konnte er nicht anders als an die Nacht zu denken, in der sie am Fluss gesungen hatte.

_Ihre Stimme ist wunderschön..._

Im nächsten Moment öffnete sie die Augen und er wurde rot wie eine Tomate.

**...**

,,Ist alles in Ordnung?'', fragte sie und er räusperte sich.

,,Ich möchte dich etwas fragen'', sagte er.

Zuerst war sie überrascht, aber dann nickte sie ihm zu.

,,Du kannst schon auf Bäume klettern, nicht wahr? Kannst.. kannst du... kannst du mir ein paar Tipps geben?'', fragte er.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie sah ihm überrascht an. Niemals hätte sie gedacht das der große Uchiha Sasuke sie um einen Rat fragen würde.

,,Nein'', antwortete sie.

Sasuke war nun derjenige von ihnen, der überrascht war und wurde sauer.

,,Warum nicht? Ich wette, wenn dieser Idiot dich gefragt hätte, hättest du ihn sofort einen Tipp gegeben!''

,,Stimmt'', antwortete sie.

,,Also ist es hiermit wohl absolut bestätigt das du mich nicht magst'', sagte er.

Ihre Diamanten Augen schauten ihm an.

,,Stimmt, ich kann dich nicht wirklich leiden. Naja, um ehrlich zu sein hat es weniger mit dir, als mit deinem Benehmen zu tun, das ich nicht leiden kann''

,,Du schaust auf uns herab, vor allem auf Naruto. Du kannst vielleicht Katon Jutsus anwenden, was für viele andere wirklich beeindruckend ist. Aber nicht für mich, denn ich kann auch Jutsus anwenden. Vielleicht ist einer der Gründe warum du denkst das du so **großartig bist** , dass viele Mädchen auf dich abfahren. Aber ich mag dich nicht in diese Richtung und werde es niemals tun. An dir gibt es nichts was mich auch nur teilweise anzieht'', sagte sie.

Mit einem wütenden Gesicht machte Sasuke einen Schritt näher auf sie zu. Tsukiko war davon nicht beeindruckt und schaute ihm mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck an. Es sah so aus als wäre Sasuke wütend und verzweifelt zugleich. Keiner von ihnen sagte auch nur ein Wort. Das war wieder eine Sache, die noch nie jemand zu ihm gesagt hatte. Er drehte sich um und war dabei zu gehen. Tsukiko ihr Herz zuckte und sie fühlte sich schlecht, dass sie so reagiert hatte. Sie ging auf ihm zu und nahm seine Hand in ihre. Er stoppte und bewegte sich nicht.

,,In Ordnung, ich werde dir helfen'', sagte sie.

Sie führte ihm zu einem Baum und hielt immer noch dabei seine Hand fest. Ohne zu wissen das der kleine Uchiha wieder rot wurde. Dann stoppte sie, kletterte auf einem Baum, blieb ungefähr in der Mitte stehen und sah ihm an.

,,Das Beherrschen der Chakra Kontrolle ist sehr schwierig. Vor allem wenn man Chakra an seine Füße leiten will. Man hat aber enorme Vorteile, wenn man es kann. Erinnerst du dich? Kakashi Sensei und Zabuza standen beide auf dem Wasser. Das war möglich, weil sie Chakra in ihre Füße laufen ließen'', erklärte sie und er hörte zu.

,,Als erstes musst dich im allgemeinen auf dein Chakra konzentrieren, um zu wissen wo es ist. Als zweites, fügst du das Chakra in deine beiden Füße. Und als letztes musst du deine Atmung kontrollieren. Ohne die richtige Atmung, ist es fast unmöglich das zu schaffen. Jetzt versuche es und greife nach meiner Hand'', sie strecke ihm ihre Hand aus.

Sasuke seufzte und bezweifelte das ihm das wirklich helfen würde. Trotzdem versuchte er es. Er tat was sie sagte und war überrascht das es wirklich klappte. Nachdem er auf dem Baum kletterte, griff er nach ihrer Hand.

Tsukiko lächelte ihm leicht an, ,,Siehst du, es hat geklappt. Wenn du es öfters versuchst, wirst du noch besser als das''

Sasuke schaute ihr zuerst in die Augen, dann aber ließ er ihre Hand los und sprang nach hinten auf den Boden.

,,Hn'', war alles was er sagte. Gefolgt von einem, ,,Danke'', bevor er verschwand.

Ein wenig verwirrt schaute sie ihm nach. Dann aber sprang sie auch dem Boden.

_Ich wünschte jemand würde bei mir einfach so auftauchen und mir Tipps geben._

Es war auch für sie an der Zeit endlich gute Resultate zu zeigen. Leider funktionierte das nicht so wirklich. Sie war verzweifelt und lag wieder auf dem Boden, nahe am Fluss. Alles was sie versuchte war sinnlos und sie wusste auch nicht wie sie die Dinge sonst besser machen konnte. Die Sonne ging langsam unter und sie war immer noch auf dem gleichen Stand wie davor.

Wieder schloss sie ihre Augen.

Alles um sie herum war dunkel, dann fand sie sich selber vor einem Fluss.

_Wo bin ich?_

Sie lief ein paar Schritte.

_Auch wenn hier ein Fluss ist... Es ist nicht derselbe Ort, an dem ich gerade noch trainiert habe._

Im nächsten Moment nahm ein Mann ihre Hand und sie liefen ein paar Schritte. Sie sah sein Gesicht nicht, sah aber, dass er eine blaue Samurai Rüstung trug. Sein Gesicht konnte sie nicht sehen, aber er fühlte sich so vertraut an.

,,Ich zeig dir wie es geht'', sagte er.

Und dann tat er es. Er wandte das Jutsu an. Er wandte Suiton Suidanha an.

Dann öffneten sich ihre Augen und sie stand vom Boden auf. Die Sonne war schon bereits fast untergangen. Ein letztes Mal schaute sie in den Himmel. Sie atmete tief ein und aus und machte die Fingerzeichen.

Ein Wasserstrom kam aus ihrem Mund. Er war zwar nicht so stark, wie Kakashi gesagt hatte das er eigentlich ist. Aber stark genug, um jemanden umstoßen zu können damit. Ein großes Grinsen tauchte in ihrem Gesicht auf.

,,Ich habe es getan... Ich habe es geschafft!!!'', sagte sie mit fröhlicher Stimme und sprang vor Freude herum.

**...**

Kakashi beobachtete das kleine Mädchen von seinem Versteck aus.

Er lächelte, ,,Sieht so aus als hätte sie endlich einen Fortschritt gemacht''

**...**

Zurück bei Tazuna saßen sie friedlich am Tisch. Bis Tsukiko ein komisches Szenario beobachtete. Sasuke und Naruto führten einen **''wer als erstes fertig gegessen hat''** Wettstreit. Danach haben beide so viel gegessen das sie kotzen mussten. Tsukiko nahm ihren geschlossenen Fächer in die Hand und haute damit beiden auf dem Kopf.

,,Wenn ihr mit diesem Mist nicht aufhört, wird der nächste Schlag noch mehr weh tun'', sagte sie ernst.

Kakashi gab dem nur sein typisches Grinsen.

Inaris Mutter wollte für alle Tee machen, doch Tsukiko bat sie darum es machen zu dürfen. Tazuna und Sasuke nahmen einen Schlug und waren beide überrascht von dem Geschmack.

,,Hee Tsukiko-chan das schmeckt einfach genial obwohl es nur Tee ist! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du das kannst!'', sagte Naruto begeistert.

,,So einen guten Tee habe ich wirklich schon lange nicht mehr getrunken'', sagte Tazuna.

Sie saß sich neben Kakashi.

,,Damals hatte mein Vater ein altes Café in Konoha, in dem wir immer Tee und Dango servierten. Ich musste oft mit anpacken, also habe ich das eine oder andere geheim Rezept für perfekten Tee gelernt'', sagte sie.

Sasuke hielt die Teetasse an seinem Mund, trank aber nicht darauf. Ein Licht ging in ihm auf als die sagte. Er erinnerte sich an das Café. Sein **großer Bruder** liebte das Café und ist gerne dort hingegangen.

Sakura bemerkte ein Bild an der Wand, ,,Entschuldigung, aber warum hängen sie ein zerrissenes Foto auf? Fast so, als hätte jemand absichtlich eine Person auf diesem Foto herausgerissen''

Nachdem Sakura das sagte, reagierte Tazuna und seine Familie komisch darauf.

,,Er wurde einmal als Held des Dorfes gefeiert'', sagte Tazuna.

Inari rannte aus der Küche und seine Mutter hinter ihm her.

Tazuna erzählte ihnen die traurige Geschichte hinter diesem Bild. Tsukiko vermied es ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Denn sie allein fühlte schon Traurigkeit, aber auch Zorn darüber. Sie brauchte nicht noch jemandes Gefühle zu sehen.

_Wie es aussieht, sind Menschen überall gleich._

Naruto stand auf und fiel dann auf dem Boden.

,,Ich werde es Beweisen'', sagte er.

,,Was denn?'', fragte Sakura.

Naruto stand vom Boden auf, ,,In dieser Welt gibt es doch Helden. Das werde ich beweisen!''

,,Für heute hörst du mit dem Training auf. Du hast zu viel Chakra benutzt. Du wirst sterben, wenn du dich noch mehr anstrengst'', sagte Kakashi.

Tsukiko schaute Naruto eine Weile an. Dann stand sie auf und stellte sich neben ihm.

,,Gut, dann sterben wir beide'', sagte sie.  
  
  
  
  
  


Es war morgen und alle saßen zusammen in der Küche. Alle, außer Naruto und Tsukiko. Seit Tagen half sie ihm mit seiner Chakra Kontrolle. Das war aber nicht alles was sie tat. Sie selber arbeitete auch an ihren neuen Jutsu. Was sie verdammt müde machte.

,,Sind Naruto und Tsukiko gestern Abend wieder nicht zurückgekommen?'', fragte Tazuna.

,,Beide sind einfach Spinner die jeden Tag üben, auf Bäume zu klettern'', sagte Sakura.

 _Ich bin mir nicht so sicher das Tsukiko-sama nur übt auf Bäume zu klettern. Diese beiden werden mir noch das Leben schwer machen..._ dachte sich Kakashi.

,,Beide sind bestimmt bereits tot, weil sie viel zu viel Chakra benutzt haben'', sagte Sakura mit einer amüsanten Stimme.

Sasuke gefiel das nicht. Er mochte zwar keinen von beiden wirklich, trotzdem wollte er nicht, dass sie sich zu Tode trainieren.

,,Hoffentlich geht es den Beiden gut. Ein Kind, das die Nacht alleine draußen verbringt...'', sagte Tazunas Tochter besorgt.

,,Machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Auch wenn sie nicht so aussehen, sind beide eigenständige Ninja'', sagte Kakashi.

,,Was mit diesem Trottel wohl ist... Der liegt sicher völlig fertig im Wald rum'', sagte Sasuke.

,,Wirklich? Du denkst nur so von Naruto? Denkst du nicht dasselbe über Tsukiko-sama?'', fragte Kakashi.

Sasuke schaute zur Seite und sagte daraufhin nur, ,,Hn''  
  


Tsukiko war mehr als nur **müde.** Sie half Naruto, trainierte aber ihr eigenes Jutsu noch dazu. Jedes Mal, wenn sie die Sache hinschmeißen wollte, motivierte Naruto sie dazu es nicht zu tun. Nun stand sie neben den Fluss. Eine Weile lang schaute sie ihm an, bevor sie nachhinten auf den Boden, vor Erschöpfung, fiel.

Ihr ganzer Körper war einfach nur müde und sie hoffte das Naruto alleine klarkam, denn sie wusste nicht wie es schaffen sollte aufzustehen. Schritte waren zu hören, aber sie war zu müde, um nachzusehen wer kam. Zu ihrer Überraschung stand Sasuke vor ihr und hinter ihm Naruto.

,,Du siehst schrecklich aus'', sagte er.

,,Immer noch besser wie du'', antwortete sie.

Sasuke reichte ihr die Hand. Wieder sah sie ihm überrascht an, doch dann griff sie nach seiner Hand und er half ihr hoch. Dann ging er auf Naruto zu und haute mit seiner Faust auf seinem Kopf.

,,Hast du etwa das Frühstück vergessen, du Idiot? Dich miteingeschlossen'', sagte Sasuke.

Tsukiko sah ihm kurz an und gab ihm ein leichtes Lächeln.

Sasuke drehte sich um und sagte nur, ,,Hn''.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachten die drei damit wie man auf Bäume klettert. Am Abend kamen sie zurück zu Tazunas Haus. Sasuke und Tsukiko trugen beide Naruto dorthin. Kakashi schaute die drei an.

 _Sie sehen schrecklich aus. In dieser Sache haben sie was gemeinsam, sie sind ganz schön Sturköpfig._ Grinste ihr Lehrer.

,,Gut. Naruto, Sasuke, Tsukiko-sama... Ihr werdet von nun an auch Tazuna-san beschützen'', sagte er.

Alle drei Ge-Nin waren glücklich darüber und lächelten sich gegenseitig an.


	7. Augen wie Spiegel

7.

Tsukiko stand mit guter Stimmung auf, die aber sofort verschwand als sie an der Brücke ankamen und von Blut überströmten Körpern begrüßt wurden.

Tazuna fing an zu zittern und schaute auf die Körper, ,,W-was zu Hölle ist hier passiert!?''

Ein bekannter Neben umhüllte die Brücke und verdichtete sich.

 _Dieser Nebel!_ Dachten Kakashi und Tsukiko gleichzeitig.

,,Tsukiko-sama, Sasuke, Sakura! Kommt her!'', sagte er.

Sie stellten sich nah zu ihm hin. Sasuke holte sein Kunai heraus, während sie ihren Fächer herausholte.

 _Ich wusste es... Tsukiko-sama hatte recht. Er ist immer noch am Leben. Und so schnell ist er wieder da..._ dachte sich Kakashi.

,,Kakashi Sensei, das ist doch das Jutsu aus Kirigakure von diesem Typen, oder?'', fragte Sakura.

 _Hättest du mir damals zugehört, dann wüsstest du das es das ist._ Dachte sich Tsukiko.

,,Ich habe dich warten lassen, Kakashi. Und du hast immer noch diese Rotzlöffel bei dir. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, das Mädchen mit den leuchtenden Augen hat mich ein wenig beeindruckt'', sagte Zabuzas Stimme.

Tsukiko bemerkte das Sasuke wieder das Zittern anfing. Ihre Aufmerksamen Augen verengten sich, als sie merkte das er vor Aufregung zitterte.

 _Sieht aus als würde wirklich jemand gegen sie kämpfen wollen._ Dachte sie sich.

Zehn Wasserdoppelgänger kamen auf sie zu. Sasuke reagierte schnell und es dauerte nicht lange bis er sie alle zerschlagen hatte. Alle zehn wurden wieder zu Wasser.

,,Schöne Arbeit. Wie wär's wenn du es mal mit Hakur hier probierst?'', sagte Zabuza.

Der Junge mit der Anbu Maske stand nun neben Zabuza.

_Sieht so aus als hätte Kakashi Senei recht gehabt mit den Jungen. Wo bleibt Naruto bloß?_

,,Ich hasse Kids die denken sie wären so cool...'', sagte Kakashi.

,,Er ist besser wie du Kakashi Sensei!!!'', schrie Sakura.

,,Ich werde es tun. Sein Affentheater ist so schlecht. Ich hasse Kids die denken sie wären so cool'', sagte Sasuke

,,Ganz schön cool, Sasuke-kun!!'', quietschte Sakura.

,,Natürlich ist er das. Immerhin habe **ich** ihm beigebracht wie man auf Bäume klettert'', sagte Tsukiko, nur um Sakuras genervtes Gesicht zu sehen.

 _Sieht so aus als würde Tsukiko-sama etwas aus sich herauskommen._ Dachte sich Kakashi.

Sasuke und Haku gerieten in einen bitteren Kampf. Tsukiko sah zu wie Sasuke mit dem schnellen Tempo des Jungen mithielt.

_Nicht schlecht..._

Ihr Atem stockte als sie sah wie Spiegel aus Eis, Sasuke umrundeten.

,,Sasuke!!'', schrie Kakashi.

Er wollte zu ihm rennen, aber Zabuza blockierte ihm den Weg.

,,Du kämpft gegen mich, Sharingan no Kakashi'', sagte er und hielt sein Schwert bedrohlich zu ihm.

Tsukiko konnte fühlen das es Sasuke alles andere als gut ging.

_Ich muss ihm helfen!_

Dann sprang sie gerade noch im richtigen Moment zu ihm, um ein paar Senbon Nadeln mit ihrem Fächer wegzustoßen.

Sie schaute zu Sasuke und fragte, ,,Alles in Ordnung?''

Tsukiko ignorierte seinen ungläubigen Blick und schaute auf die Spiegel vor ihr. Es gab verschiedene Arten von Kekkei-Genkai. Natürlich waren nicht alle ein Doujutsu, wie das Kagami oder Sharingan. Diese Spiegel vor ihr, waren das perfekte Beispiel für ein anderes Kekkei-Genkai. Ihre Augen musterten jeden Spiegel. Selbst mit ihren Augen war es schwer zu sagen, wer von ihnen der echte Haku war. Sie biss sich in die Lippe, das würde auf jeden Fall hart werden.

,,Du kannst nicht gegen mich gewinnen. Selbst nicht mit deiner mächtigen Blutlinie, kleines Mädchen'', sagte der maskierte Junge.

Der Junge sprang aus einer der Spiegel heraus und warf einen Schwarm Senbon Nadeln auf sie und Sasuke zu. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und schaffte es genug Chakra in ihren Fächer fließen zu lassen, um die Nadeln abzuwehren. Die Beiden wichen den Nadeln weiterhin nach besten Kräften aus, um ihre inneren Organe zu schützen.

Beide wichen ihnen perfekt aus. Als Tsukiko in Sasukes Richtung schaute, sah sie es. Er hatte das Sharingan aktiviert. Sasuke realisierte das ebenfalls und wich nun den Nadeln komplett, mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen aus. Haku verschwand wieder hinter einer der Spiegel.

_Komm schon Tsukiko denk nach... Wenn hier jemand durch Spiegel sehen kann, dann bist es du. Deine Augen sind **Spiegel**_

Sie atmete tief ein und aus, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können. Ihre Augen musterten jeden Spiegel.

_Da ist er..._

,,Suiton Suidanha!!'', sie formte ihre Fingerzeichen und ein kräftiger konzentrierter Wasserstrahl floss aus ihrem Mund.

Haku lag nun auf den Boden und sie lächelte zufrieden. Sasuke schaute sie mit beeindruckenden Augen an.

,,Ich sehe jetzt, dass ich das nicht noch länger herausziehen kann. Ich stehe zwei starken Doujutsus gegenüber, die perfekt durch meine Attacken hindurchsehen können. Das ist das Ende'', sagte Haku ernst.

Er warf schnell einen Schwarm von Senbon Nadeln in Sasukes Richtung, die auf seine Lebenswichtigen Organe gerichtet waren. Ohne nachzudenken, nur aus Instinkten und Reflexen heraus gehandelt, stieß Tsukiko ihm aus dem Weg und nahm den Schlag selbst auf sich.

**...**

Sasuke sah zu wie die Nadeln auf ihm zuflogen. Zu schnell, um ihnen auszuweichen. Er konnte nur dastehen und auf sein Schicksal warten. Bis ihn jemand gewaltsam aus dem Weg schubste. Sasuke sah zur Seite und sah Tsukiko, das einzige Mädchen, das nicht an ihm interessiert war, Naruto einen Freund nannte, gefüllt mit Nadeln. Es war ein Wunder, das sie überhaupt in der Lage war zu stehen. Er stand auf und lief auf sie zu.

,,Warum hast du das getan?'', fragte er leise.

,,Es gab keinen Grund um den Schlag auf dich zu nehmen''

Dem Mädchen ihre leuchtenden Diamanten Augen schauten ihm an.

Sie gab ihm ein sanftes Lächeln, ,,Ich lasse nicht zu, dass meine Kameraden getötet werden. W-wir, wir sind ein Team, stimmts?''

Dann passierte es. Tsukikos Körper fiel nachhinten. Sie fiel von der Brücker hinab ins Meer. Sasuke spürte wie eine kalte Angst ihn erfüllte, als er sah wie sie die Brücke hinunterfiel. Geschockt sah er dem zu und fühlte ein taubes Gefühl in seinem Herzen. Er rannte zum Rand und schrie ihren Namen.

**...**

Wasser war überall um sie herum.

_Ich schätze das war's..._

Tsukiko konnte sich nicht bewegen und sah zu wie sie immer tiefer in die Tiefe des Meeres sank. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen, die durchs Wasser hindurch drangen, spiegelten sich in ihren Augen.

_Ich bin so erbärmlich. Ich habe es nicht mal geschafft am Leben zu bleiben bis ich zwanzig bin. Vielleicht ist das Schicksal. Vielleicht sollte es so enden. Vielleicht ist das meine Bestrafung, für **diesen Tag.**_

_Nicht nur bin ich erbärmlich, mein ganzes Leben ist erbärmlich._

_Ich akzeptierte das als meine Strafe._

_Ein Monster hatte es ohnehin nicht verdient, ruhmreicher zu sterben._

_Es gibt nur eine Sache, die ich bedauere._

_Ich bedaure, dass ich nicht sehen kann, wie Naruto eines Tages Hokage wird._

_Das ist etwas, was ich gerne mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte._

_Ich schätze jetzt kann ich wohl gehen._

_Es gibt sowieso niemanden der um mich weinen würde..._

Ihre Augen schlossen sich und tiefe Dunkelheit umhüllte sie.

Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, war sie an einen merkwürdigen, aber auch gleichzeitig, mysteriösen Ort. Der Boden war mit Wasser bedeckt, das ihr bis zu den Fußknöcheln ging. Ihre Augen schauten nach oben und sie sah wie viele viele Sterne hell leuchteten. Es gab viele Laternen auf dem Wasser, die ebenfalls hell leuchteten. Vorsichtig machte sie ein paar Schritte nachvorne.

,,Was ist das für ein Ort?'', fragte sie leise.

Nachdem sie sich umgeschaut hatte, musste sie zugeben, dass dieser Ort wahrlich wunderschön war. Wieder lief sie ein paar Schritte umher.

,,Ist das der Ort an den Menschen kommen, wenn sie sterben? Aber wenn das so ist... Warum bin ich dann die einzige Person hier? Oder ist das nur mein **''nach dem Tod''** Ort?'', fragte sie so, als könnte ihr jemand eine Antwort darauf geben.

Eine Laterne kam vom Himmel geflogen. Sie sah das und fing diese mit ihren Händen auf. Dann bemerkte sie das an der Laterne ein Brief hing. Vorsichtig nahm sie diesen in die Hand und öffnete ihn. Auf dem Brief stand nur ein einziger Satz.

,, **Nicht jetzt.** Was soll das bedeuten?'', fragte sie sich selber.

**...**

,,SASUKE!!'', schrie eine Stimme und Naruto tauchte auf.

,,Wo ist Tsukiko? Was zur Hölle ist hier passiert!?'', schrie er.

Sasuke sah den blonden Jungen an, der neben ihn aufgetaucht war und dann wieder zum Wasser hinunter.

,,Sie... hat mir das Leben gerettet'', sagte er heißer.

Er selber konnte es kaum glauben, dass das Mädchen das ihn mehr als nur nervig empfand, einer der wenigen Mädchen, die sich nicht auf ihm stürzte, seinen Schlag genommen hatte. Naruto bemerkte das Sasuke runter zum Wasser sah und fing an zu verstehen.

,,D-du... du lügst... nicht wahr? Tsukiko-chan kann... sie... sie kann nicht'', sagte Naruto mit einer weinerlichen Stimme.

Haku tauchte vor ihnen auf und fing das reden an, ,,Ist dies das erste Mal, das ein Freund vor euren Augen gestorben ist?''

Sasuke und Naruto sahen den Jungen an.

,,Das Letzte, was gesagt werden kann, ist, dass sie einen ehrenwerten Tod gestorben ist. Ihr beide seid als nächstes dran'', sagte Haku.

Kakashi auf der anderen Seite, machte seine Fingerzeichen und wendete Chidori an.

Sasuke war außer Gefecht gesetzt und Naruto stand Haku allein gegenüber. Dieser bat ihm ihn zu töten. Naruto schaute ihn mit geschockten Augen an.

,,Warum zögerst du? Ich habe deine Freundin getötet und wer weiß ob dein Freund es überlebt, also warum zögerst du?'', fragte Haku.

Naruto zuckte, ,,Du spinnst doch! Meinst du echt, du hättest nur durch diesen Typen eine Daseinsberechtigung?! Es gibt auch noch andere Dinge außer Kämpfen, durch die man akzeptiert wird. Ts.. Ts-u... Tsukiko hat mich akzeptiert. Und ich habe nie gegen sie gekämpft. Sie hat zwar immer gesagt ich bin ein Idiot... Aber sie nannte mich auch einen Freund. Sie akzeptierte mich wie ich bin''

,,Als wir uns damals im Wald begegneten, wusste ich, dass wir uns ähnlich sind. Ich denke du weißt was ich meine. Es tut mir leid, dass du dir die Hände an mir schmutzig machst. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir die Person genommen habe, die dich akzeptiert hat'', sagte Haku mit einer ruhigen Stimme.

,,Ist das der einzige mögliche Weg?'', fragte Naruto

Und Haku antwortete mit, ,,Ja''

,,Unter anderen Umständen hätten wir eigentlich Freunde werden können. Ich bin mir sicher... Tsukiko hätte es gemocht was mit dir zu unternehmen. Denn ihr war es egal woher man kommt. Ich halte an meinen Traum fest. Aber ich bin mir sicher... **sie** hatte auch Träume'', sagte Naruto.

Kakashi fing an mit seinem Chidori in der Hand zu rennen. Mit dem Ziel Zabuzas Herz zu treffen, nur um zu sehen, dass er die falsche Person damit rammte. Seine Augen weiteten sich in großen Stücken und sein Herz zog sich zusammen, als er bermerkte, dass er den Jungen getötet hat und nicht Zabuza. Dieser lobte Haku für sein Handeln und zielte seine Waffe auf den Jo-Nin. Kakashi konnte nicht glauben was er gerade vor sich sah. Er machte einen Rückwertssprung, zusammen mit Hakus Körper.

Dann legte er den toten Körper des Jungen auf dem Boden. Schaute ihn eine kurze Weile an und schloss seine offenen Augen. Das Verhalten von Zabuza gegenüber den Jungen machte Kakashi wütend. Zabuza rannte auf ihm zu, aber Kakashi bewegte sie kein Stück. Als dieser ihm mit seinem Schwert eine überwischen wollte, haute Kakashi ihm einfach nur mit seiner Faust weg. Er schaffte es an beiden Seiten von Zabuzas Armen ihn mit Kunai zu verletzen.

,,Jetzt kannst du beide Arme nicht mehr gebrauchen. Und Fingerzeichen kannst du auch nicht mehr machen. Es ist vorbei'', sagte Kakashi.

Der Nebel klärte sich und ein kleiner Mann trat zum Vorschein.

,,Gatou'', zischte Zabuza.

Gatou kicherte, ,,Ich hätte euch zwei Ninja so oder so nichts gezahlt. Normale Ninjas sind mir zu teuer. Darum habe ich einen abtrünnigen Ninja wie dich angeheuert. Wenn ihr euch gegenseitig töten würde, könnte ich damit noch mehr Geld sparen. Glaubst du, dass du das schaffst, Dämon des Nebels?''

Kakashi und Naruto sahen die enorme Menge an bewaffneten Männern hinter Gatou.

,,Kakashi, es tut mir leid. Unser Kampf endet hier. Da ich nun keinen Grund mehr habe, Tazuna zu töten, habe ich auch keinen Grund mehr, gegen dich zu kämpfen'', sagte Zabuza.

Kakashi schaute ihm scharf an.

,,Ja, hast du recht'', sagte Kakashi verständnisvoll.

Dann sahen Kakashi und Naruto wie Gatou etwas unverzeihliches tat.

,,Übrigens, mit dem habe ich noch eine Rechnung offen. Der hat mich so fest am Arm gepackt, dass er mir gebrochen ist. Nicht wahr?'', der Mann fing an Hakus toten Körper zu treten.

,,DU BASTARD! WAS MACHST DU DA, DU ARSCH!?'', schrie Naruto voller wut.

Kakashi packte ihm bevor er auf Gatou losrannte.

,,Hör auf! Beweg dich nicht!'', sagte Kakashi.

Naruto riss sich von ihm los, ,,Jetzt sag du auch mal was! Er war doch dein Kamerad! Du lässt ihn einfach machen und fühlst gar nichts dabei? Ihr beide wart doch immer zusammen! Wenn du das wirklich ernst meinst, dann...''

,,Hör auf Naruto. Es ist nicht mehr notwendig, mit ihm zu streiten. Außerdem...'', sagte Kakashi und legte seine Hand an Narutos Schulter.

Naruto aber, riss sich gewaltsam von ihm los und schrie, ,,Ach, halt die Klappe!! Mein Feind ist noch immer er! Er hat... Er hat dich wirklich sehr gemocht. Nein, er hat dich sogar geliebt! Und er hat dir trotzdem nichts bedeutet!? Fühlst du wirklich gar nichts für ihn? Wir man zwangsläufig so wie du, wenn man stärker wird? Er hat sein Leben für dich gegeben. So wie jemand der mir sehr wichtig war sein Leben für jemanden gegeben hat! Für seine eigenen Träume war kein Platz. Er ist als bloßes Werkzeug gestorben. Das ist doch... Das ist doch falsch!!!!''

Während Naruto das sagte, rollten heiße Tränen über seine Wangen. Kakashi schaute beide Überrascht an, als der Dämon des Nebels anfing wegen Narutos Worten zu weinen. Naruto warf ihm sein Kunai zu. Zabuza rannte auf die Menge zu und zu jedem seinen Schock, tötete er Gatou und warf ihm von der Brücke. Kakashi ehrte Zabuza seinen letzten Wunsch und lag ihn neben Haku. Er schloss kurz seine Augen und hoffte das beide nun in Frieden ruhen würden.

Dann drehte er sich zu Naruto und fragte, ,,Naruto, wo sind Sasuke und Tsukiko-sama?''

Kälte umklammerte sein Herz als Naruto nicht antwortete. Es wurde noch schlimmer als dieser in Tränen ausbrauch und mit seinem Finger runter ins Wasser zeigte. Kakashi wusste sofort was er meinte. Er rannte zum Rand der Brücke und sprang hinunter. Ein Teil von ihm fühlte sich besser, als er auf den Weg gesehen hatte das Sasuke wohl auf war. Er schwamm im Wasser herum.

 _Da ist sie!_ Dachte er und sah Tsukikos Körper.

So schnell wie der Jo-Nin auch nur konnte, brachte er sie raus aus dem Wasser. Während er das tat, hatte er auch einige Nadeln aus ihr entfernt. Dann fing er an sie wiederzubeleben.

,,Komm schon!!!'', schrie er und drückte ihr auf die Brust, um ihr das Wasser aus den Lungen zu pumpen.

Alle Ge-Nin und Tazuna waren um ihn herum. Tränen flossen an Narutos Wangen herunter, selbst Sakura hatte Tränen in ihren Augen. Sasuke stand unter Schock als er den leblosen Körper von ihr sah und schaute die Sache bloß mit großen Augen an.

,,KOMM SCHON!!!'', schrie Kakashi wieder, nun noch lauter.

 _Stirb mir nicht weg!!!!_ Dachte er sich.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er schon versuchte sie wieder zum Leben zu bringen, aber es fühlte sich eine Ewigkeit an.

,,Kakashi ich glaube...'', sagte Tazuna mit ruhigen langsamen Worten.

Er wusste genau was er sagen wollte, er musste es nicht aussprechen. Kakashi hörte auf ihr auf den Brustkorb zu drücken und schaute das kleine Mädchen vor ihm an. Obwohl sie wunden vom Kampf und lange unter Wasser gewesen war, sah sie immer noch schön aus. Sie sah aus wie eine schlafende kleine Prinzessin. 

Kakashis Herz kniff zusammen und er fühlte einen Schmerz, von den er gedacht hatte, er hatte ihn vergessen. Mit seiner Hand fuhr er langsam ihre Wange entlang und ließ diese dann dort liegen.

 _Sie war doch nur ein Kind. Sie..._ eine Träne lief an seiner Wange herunter und landete auf ihrer Wange. Er schloss seine Augen und mehr Tränen folgten.

Ein husten war zu hören und Kakashis Augen rissen auf. Tsukiko fing das Husten an und Wasser lief ihr aus dem Mund.

,,Nicht jetzt...'', murmelte sie heißer.

Alle von ihnen hatten ein erleichtertes Gesicht. Vor Erleichterung atmete Kakashi tief aus und nahm das kleine Mädchen in seine Arme.

**...**

Tsukikos Augen öffneten sich langsam. Sie bemerkte das sie auf einem Futon lag. Neben ihr saß eine bekannte Person. Es war Kakashi. Vorsichtig hob sie ihre Hand und legte sie auf seine. Dem Jo-Nin seine Augen rissen auf und er schaute sie an.

,,Kakashi Sensei...'', sagte sie mit einer schwachen Stimme.

,,Tsukiko-sama... Du bist endlich wach'', sagte er erleichtert und sie nickte.

Er schaute sie eine Weile lang an und fragte dann, ,,Kann ich deine Wunden sehen?''

Als Antwort nickte sie ihm. Vorsichtig half er ihr sich auf zu richten. Dann hob sie ihre Ärmel hoch, um ihn die Wunden zu zeigen. Kakashi fuhr sanft mit seiner Hand an die Stelle, wo die Wunden waren.

 _Komisch... Die meisten ihrer Wunden sind schon verheilt. Wie ist das möglich?_ Fragte er sich und schaute ihr dann ins Gesicht.

,,Kakashi Sensei... Ist wirklich alles an mir in Ordnung? Du schaust mich so besorgt an'', sagte sie.

,,Alles ist in Ordnung. Du hast uns allen vorhin nur einen sehr großen Schock geben'', lächelte er.

,,Was... was ist passiert? Was ist passiert während ich... weg war?'', fragte sie.

Er erzählte ihr wie Sasuke und Naruto gegen Haku gekämpft haben. Wie dieser am Ende für Zabuza gestorben ist. Und was letzten endlich um Gatou und Zabuza geschehen ist.

,,Sasuke hat mir erzählt wie du das neue Jutsu gut angewandt hast. Das ist wirklich beeindruckend. Du hast ein Jutsu gemeistert was ich nicht mal kann. Es ist genauso beeindruckend das du Sasuke das Leben gerettet hast. Auf der anderen Seite war das sehr gefährlich'', sagte Kakashi.

,,Hast du es nicht selber gesagt Kakashi Sensei? Ich lasse nicht zu, dass meine Kameraden getötet werden. Das gilt auch für mich. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass meine Kameraden vor mir getötet werden. Sasuke und ich haben zwar nicht das beste Verhältnis zueinander, aber er ist immer noch ein Mitglied meines Teams. Team 7'', sagte sie und Kakashi konnte nicht anders als das kleine Mädchen anzustarren.

Tsukiko hatte die Worte, die Worte die Obito zu ihm gesagt hatte, ernst genommen. Danach bemerkte er, dass sie traurig aussah.

,,Was ist los? Es scheint fast zu sein, als wärst du nicht glücklich das du lebst''

,,Das liegt daran weil ich es nicht bin'', antwortete sie und er schaute sie geschockt an.

,,Kakashi Sensei, ich bin ein Monster und Monster verdienen es nicht zu leben. Ich habe sie getötet. Mehrere Mitglieder meines Clans und meinen eigenen Vater. Und ich sah ihnen dabei in die Augen. Jemand **wie ich** verdient es nicht am Leben zu sein. Außerdem würde eh niemand um mich weinen, wenn ich weg bin'', sagte sie.

Kakashi sah zu wie Tränen in Tsukikos Augen hochkamen und dann an ihren Wangen herunterliefen. Das war das erste Mal nach langer Zeit, dass sie weinte. Alle dachten sie sei emotionslos. Das stimmte aber nicht, sie fühlte mehr wie jeder andere. Denn **sie** würden sie immer verfolgen. Ihre Gesichter und ihre Augen folgen ihr überall. 

Es war unmöglich diesen Tag zu vergessen. Das war der Tag, an dem ihr Leben aufhört. Sie ist nur noch da, lebt aber schon lange nicht mehr. War das Stärke? Bedeutete stärke das Licht in den Augen der Personen auszulöschen, die man am meisten liebte?

 _Sie fühlt immer noch den Schmerz. Das ist der Grund warum sie Naruto mag. Jeder denkt er ist ein Monster, obwohl er niemanden je was getan hat. Sie aber, hat Dinge getan, deshalb weiß sie er ist kein Monster. Sie sind beide Gleich, aber verschieden. Dasselbe gilt für Sasuke. Sie sind beide Gleich, dennoch verschieden._ Dachte sich Kakashi.

Er legte seine Hand auf ihrem Kopf, ,,Nein das stimmt nicht. Es gab eine Person, die um dich geweint hat''

Das kleine Mädchen schaute ihm fragend an.

,,Naruto'', sagte er und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

,,Als ich dich aus dem Wasser holte und versucht habe dich wiederzubeleben... Hat sich Naruto die Seele aus dem Leib geweint. Er hat geweint, weil du ein Freund von ihm bist, nicht nur irgendein Teammitglied. Und auch ich... habe Tränen verloren, mit den Gedanken das du tot seist. Du hast Naruto akzeptiert und ihm dabei geholfen stärker zu werden. Du hast Sasuke das Leben gerettet. Und hast mich einen guten Lehrer genannt, was ich wirklich nicht bin. Denkst du wirklich, niemand würde um deinen Tod trauern?'', fragte er.

Tsukiko schaute auf sein eines freie Auge. Etwas Warmes umhüllte ihr Herz. Etwas das sie schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Wie konnte sie ihm vergessen. Wie konnte sie ihren einzigen und ersten Freund vergessen?

Naruto.

Eine Erinnerung kam hoch.

*******

Nachdem Kakashi vor Erschöpfung umgekippt war. Trugen beide ihm zu Tazunas Haus und redeten.

,,Du bist wirklich unglaublich Tsukiko-chan! Wie du dein Wasser Jutsu angewandt hast und den Wasserdoppelgänger umgehauen hast. Du bist wirklich stark!!'', sagte Naruto.

,,So stark bin ich nicht und immerhin warst du derjenige, der Zabuza dazu gebracht hatte Kakashis Wassergefängnis aufzulösen''

Naruto hatte ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

,,Ich bin glücklich'', sagte er.

Sie schaute ihm fragend an.

,,Ich bin glücklich das ich gegen jemand so starkes mit meinem **Freund** gekämpft habe. Das nächste Mal, wenn wir gegen jemanden kämpfen, werden wir es sein die den Triumpf haben! Nicht so jemand maskiertes! Und dann werden **du und ich** uns von Iruka Sensei Ramen ausgeben lassen. Du wirst schon sehen!!'', sagte er laut

*******

**Freund.** Er nannte sie einen **Freund.** Tsukiko hatte noch nie Freunde. Sie hatte niemals erwartet welche zu haben, noch das welche für sie trauern würden. Ihre Hände formten sich zu einer Faust und sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

,,Kakashi Sensei, ich bin deine Schülerin, stimmts?'', fragte sie und er Jo-Nin schaute sie leicht verwirrt an.

,,Warum fügst du dann immer noch ein -sama an meinem Namen? Tsukiko reicht...'', sagte sie.

Er schaute sie an und seine Lippen formten sich zu einem Lächeln.

,,Gut, warum stehst du dann nicht auf? Ich bin mir sicher das die anderen dich auch sehen wollen, **Tsukiko** ''

Beide lächelten sich gegenseitig an.

Sie lief mit offenen Haaren in die Küche, wo die anderen waren. Sasuke, Sakura und Inari saßen zusammen am Tisch.

,,H-hallo...'', murmelte sie.

,,Ohh Tsukiko! Geht es dir besser?'', fragte Tazunas Tochter.

Doch bevor sie antworten konnte fiel ihr jemand schluchzend um die Arme.

,,Tsukiko-chan!! Ich bin so froh das es dir gut geht! Ich habe gedacht das ich meinen Freund verloren habe'', schluchzte Naruto.

Tsukiko konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln und tätschelte leicht seinen Rücken.

**...**

Sasuke sah dabei zu wie der Idiot in Tsukikos Armen schluchzte. Seitdem sie ihm gerettet hatte, beobachtete er sie noch mehr wie davor. Jedes Lächeln und jeden Satz, den sie sprach, bemerkte er nun mehr wie davor. Er konnte immer noch nicht beschreiben wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als er dachte sie sei tot. Ein schmerzhaftes Gefühl umklammerte sein Herz. Und er konnte gar nicht beschreiben wie erleichtert er war, als sie wieder das Atmen anfing.

Tsukiko schaute auf den Tisch und fing das Grinsen an, ,,Ohhh! Ihr habt Dango besorgt!''

Sie saß sich an dem Tisch und war gegenüber von Sasuke. Dann nahm sie sich einen Spieß und biss rein. Man konnte an ihrem Gesicht sehen, das sie den Geschmack davon liebte.

,,Ehhh? Tsukiko-chan magst du etwa Dango?'', fragte der Idiot sie.

,,Ich mag es nicht. Ich liebe es. Aber... woher wusstet ihr das?'', fragte sie die anderen.

Sasuke schaute zur Seite. Er war derjenige der Dango für sie besorgt hatte. Denn er erinnerte sich wie sie gesagt hatte: **Ich mag es in alte Cafés zu gehen und Dango zu essen**

In ihr fröhliches Gesicht zu schauen, verbreitete ein komisches Gefühl in ihm. Natürlich,hatte er bemerkt das sie ihre Haare nicht zu einem Zopf gebunden hatte, wie immer. Sondern dass sie offen waren. Ihr Silber-weißes Haar war lang, weich und glänzte.

 _Sie ist schön..._ dachte er und war zur selben Zeit auch geschockt das er überhaupt sowas dachte.

,,Geht es dir gut?'', fragte Sakura sie.

Tsukiko nickte, ,,Jetzt geht es mir gut''

Als sie das sagte trafen sich ihre Blicke. Sasukes Herz klopfte nun schneller als normal. Er gab ihren Augen dafür die Schuld.

**...**

Die vier Ge-Nin standen mit Kakashi zusammen vor Hakus und Zabuzas Grab.

,,Ein Shinobi darf niemals seine Existenz in Frage stellen. Es ist nur wichtig, dass er als Werkzeug dient. Das ist auch in Konoha so'', sagte Kakashi.

Tsukiko schaute runter auf die Gräber mit verschränkten Armen.

,,So sieht es also aus, wenn man ein richtiger Ninja wird. Irgendwie... irgendwie gefällt mir das nicht!'', sagte Naruto

Sasuke fragte Kakashi, ,,Findest du das richtig?''

,,Hmm, ich mag diese Frage nicht. Alle Ninjas leben unbewusst mit diesem Leid. Genau wie dieser Junge'', antwortete er Sasuke.

,,Gut! Ich habe mich gerade entschieden. Ich werde meinen eigenen Ninja-Weg gehen! Das wird ein Weg sein, auf dem man nichts bereuen muss und voller Wahrheit ist!'', sagte Naruto.

Tsukiko und Kakashi lächelten daraufhin. Dann wollten sie zu Tazunas Haus zurückkehren, sie aber blieb stehen und ging einen Schritt näher auf die Gräber zu.

Bevor sie sich vor Sasuke warf und dann ins Wasser gestürzt ist. Hatte sie den Jungen, Haku, in die Augen gesehen. Und das was sie gesehen hatte, kam ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er hatte es ihr nicht gesagt, aber sie konnte sehen woher er kam und wie er zu Zabuza gefunden hatte. Sie konnte seinen Schmerz fühlen und gleichzeitig auch das Mitleid was er gegenüber ihnen hatte. Eine kleine Idee, wie das überhaupt möglich war zu sehen und zu spüren, hatte sie.

Laut sagen, wollte sie diese aber nicht. Wieder trat sie einen Schritt näher zum Grab. Die anderen bemerkten das und blieben stehen. Naruto rief fragend ihren Namen. Tsukiko verbeugte sich vor den Gräbern der Beiden. Die anderen drei Ge-Nin schauten sie leicht verwirrt an.

,,Mögen die Sterne hell für euch leuchten. Wo auch immer ihr seid'', sagte sie.

,,Es war eine Tradition des Yamiyo Clans sich vor Gräbern zu verbeugen. Die Sterne waren ein Symbol des Yamiyo Clans. Mit '' **Mögen die Sterne hell für euch leuchten. Wo auch immer ihr seid** '', gibt Tsukiko ihnen ihren größten Respekt'', erklärte Kakashi.

Naruto stellte sich neben sie und im nächsten Moment verbeugte auch er sich vor den Gräbern. Beide richteten sich auf und lächelten sich gegenseitig an.

Der Tag der Abreise kam. Sie standen auf der fertig gestellten Brücke und verabschiedeten sich. Naruto und Inari machten den Abschied noch dramatischer, als er eigentlich schon war, denn beide fingen das Weinen an. Danach liefen sie über die Brücke und machten sich auf nach Konoha.

Sakura schaute Sasuke leicht schüchtern an, ,,Hey Sasuke-kun. Willst du mit mir auf dein Date gehen... wenn wir wieder im Dorf sind?''

,,Nein, ich lehne dankend ab'', antwortet er ihr mit einer kalten Stimme.

Tsukiko lief mit einem kleinen Abstand hinter ihnen. Und mit jedem Schritt, denn sie mehr machte, wurde sie noch langsamer. Bis sie anfing alles doppelt zu sehen.

**...**

Sasuke bemerkte das Tsukiko mit dem Tempo einer Schnecke hinter ihnen her lief. Im nächsten Moment fiel sie nachvorne. Doch bevor sie auf den Boden fiel, fing er sie auf.

,,Oyy!! Tsukiko-chan ist alles in Ordnung!?'', fragte Naruto panisch.

,,Keine Sorge Naruto. Tsukiko ist wahrscheinlich immer noch sehr müde und hat noch nicht ihre volle Stärke zurück. Sieht so aus als gebe es keine andere Möglichkeit als sie nach Konoha zurück zu tragen'', sagte Kakashi.

Er wollte das kleine Mädchen aus Sasukes Armen nehmen, dieser aber gab sie nicht her und lehnte ab.

,,Ich trage sie. Du kannst sie die andere Hälfte des Weges tragen'', sagte er und fing an sie huckepack zu tragen.

Sakura gab ihr einen eifersüchtigen Blick. Während Naruto beide verwirrt ansah. Und Kakashi überrascht war das er überhaupt angeboten hat sie zu tragen.

**...**

Tsukiko öffnete langsam ihre Augen und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen reflektierten in ihren Diamanten Augen.

,,Kakashi Sensei...'', murmelte sie und ihr Atem streifte an seinem Nacken.

Sie bemerkte das er sie huckepack trug.

,,Ohh sieh mal an wer gerade zum richtigen Zeitpunkt wach wurde. Gerade vor uns, sind die Tore Konohas'', sagte er.

,,Das Bedeutet also das ich den ganzen Weg zurück ins Dorf geschlafen habe... Hast du mich den ganzen Weg lang getragen?'', fragte sie mit einer müden Stimme.

,,Ja, Kakashi Sensei hat dich den ganzen Weg zurück bis hierher getragen'', antwortete Sasuke.

 _Sieht so aus als würde jemand nicht wollen, dass sie erfährt, das **er** sie ebenfalls zurückgetragen hatte. _Dachte Kakashi grinsend.

,,Tut mir leid eine Last zu sein Kakashi Sensei...'', murmelte sie wieder.

,,Mach dir keine Sorgen Tsukiko. Es war nicht ganz so **schwierig**. Um ehrlich zu sein fühlte es sich fast so an, als hätte mir **jemand geholfen** '', grinste der Jo-Nin und schaute zu Sasuke der seine Zähne zusammenkniff.

,,Naja ich bin froh... Ich bin froh wieder zuhause zu sein'', sagte sie.

Sie liefen durch den Eingang der Tore von Konoha als Kakashi murmelte, ,,Ich auch''


	8. Ein Fremder mit den gleichen Schicksal

8.

Die zwei Ge-Nin von Team 7 warteten auf der Brücke. Sasuke lehnte sich am Geländer an. Während Tsukiko mit verschränkten Armen da stand, ohne zu wissen das Sasuke sie anstarrte. Ein herangerannter Naruto gesellte sich zu ihnen und wie immer, warteten sie auf ihren zu spät kommenden Sensei. Alle drei hatten ihre Augen geschlossen. Kakashi tauchte an der Spitze des Tori an der Brücke auf.

,,Hallo ihr! Guten Morgen. Heute habe ich mich verlaufen'', sagte er.

Während Naruto, ,,Hey!!'', schrie.

,,Hör mal, Hör mal, Kakashi Sensei! In letzter Zeit kriegt Team 7 bloß leichte Missionen. Ich habe noch viel mehr drauf. Außerdem bin ich extrem feurig. So sieht mein Weg des Ninja aus! Und in meinem Herzen ist es nicht anders!'', sagte Naruto und stand praktisch unter Feuer.

,,Ahhh ja, ja, ja, ja. Ich habe ungefähr verstanden, was du sagen willst. Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich meine Mission für uns die außerhalb Konohas ist'', sagte Kakashi und die anderen zwei Ge-Nin hörten nun auch zu.

,,Wir haben eine Mission in einem Dorf das Naratori heißt. In letzter Zeit gibt es Reporte von komischen Sachen, die dort vorgehen. Also ist es unser Job, Undercover, die Stadt zu begutachten. Wir können das aber nicht in unseren regulären Ninja Klamotten tun. Deshalb habe ich für jeden was mitgebracht. Wenn ihr euch umgezogen habt, werde ich euch mehr über die Mission aufklären'', sagte er und gab jeden von ihnen ein Stapel Klamotten.

Tsukiko bekam ein Cheongsam das eine lavendel artige Farbe hatte. Aber untendrunter noch eine schwarze Hose dazu, die ihr bis zu den Knien ging. Sasuke seine Klamotten waren ganz schwarz. Schwarzes Shirt und schwarze Hosen. Naruto bekam eine schwarze Hose mit einem weißen Shirt. Kakashi trug ebenfalls eine schwarze Hose, hatte dazu aber ein graues Kimino Oberteil an. An dem Auge wo er sein Sharingan hatte, trug er nun eine Augenklappe.

,,Kakashi Sensei, warum müssen wir uns so kleiden?'', fragte sie ihm.

,,Es stimmt das wir uns die Stadt genauer ansehen werden. Dennoch werden wir das nicht als Ninja machen. Wir werden so tun als wären wir Reisende. Eine andere Aufgabe eines Ninjas ist seine Identität zu verstecken. Die Unruhestifter des Dorfes würden zwei Sachen machen, wenn sie sehen würden das wir Ninja sind. Erstens: Sie würden das Dorf sofort verlassen, ohne auch nur irgendeinen Hinweis wohin sie gegangen sind.  
Oder zweitens: Sie würden sofort gegen uns kämpfen und Zivilisten würden darin eigemischt werden.   
Deswegen müssen wir unsere Identität vor ihnen verstecken. Vor allem du und Sasuke. Ihr beide tragt ein Clan Wappen auf eurem Rücken. Und beide Clane waren nicht gerade unbekannt'', sagte Kakashi.

,,Ich verstehe'', antwortete Tsukiko.

Und dann machten sie sich auf nach Naratori.

Team 7 lief den Weg entlang. Tsukiko schaute auf die anderen. Auch wenn sie nicht wie Ninja gekleidet waren, würden sie auf jede mögliche Art Aufmerksamkeit erwecken. Kakashi mit seiner Augenklappe und Maske. Naruto mit seinen Schnurrhaaren im Gesicht und sie mit ihren Augen. Die einzige Person, die etwas normal aussah, war Sasuke.

,,So viel zu, wir sollen keine Aufmerksamkeit, erwecken'', seufzte sie und lief mit verschränkten Armen den Weg entlang.

Überraschenderweise dauerte der Weg nach Naratori nicht lange. Das Dorf sah sehr alt und traditionell aus. Einer der ersten Sachen, die ihr aufgefallen waren, sind die Laternen, die überall hingen. An Bäumen, Wänden, Häusern, selbst über den Fluss, hingen überall Laternen. Auf dem ersten Blick sah das Dorf normal aus wie jedes andere auch. Eigentlich hatte das Dorf sogar einen gewissen Charm den Tsukiko mochte. Es war anders wie Konoha. Sie betraten ein Gasthaus.

,,Ich werde uns ein Zimmer besorgen. Lasst mich das regeln'', sagte Kakashi.

Sie liefen mit Kakashi zu der Rezeption. Dort saß ein älterer Mann.

,,Guten Tag. Ich hätte gerne ein Zimmer für mich und meine drei kleinen Begleiter'', sagte er.

Der alte Mann schaute Kakashi mit einem angeekelten Blick an, ,,Warum sollte ich dir und drei kleinen Gören ein Zimmer geben?''

,,Meine drei kleinen Begleiter und ich haben einen langen Weg auf uns genommen um hierher zu kommen. Wir würden es schätzen und wären glücklich, wenn wir irgendwo drinnen als draußen übernachten könnten'', sagte Kakashi.

,,Denkst du wirklich das ich so dumm bin? Warum sollte ich dir glauben das du wirklich mit drei kleinen Rotzlöffel ne Reise machst'', sagte der Mann.

_Wenn das so weiter geht, werden wir niemals ein Zimmer bekommen._

Sie warf sich um Kakashis Arm und schaute ihm mit Hundeaugen an.

,,Oni-chan, hast du nicht gesagt das wir nach unserer langen Reise endlich in einen normalen Bett schlafen werden?''

Dann schaute sie mit dem gleichen Gesichtsausdruck den älteren Herrn an. Dieser seufzte und gab ihnen letzten endlich ein Zimmer.

,,Sieht so aus als hätten wir ein Zimmer Dank Tsukikos guten Schauspielkünsten'', sagte Kakashi und tätschelte ihren Kopf.

,,Nee neee Sensei, was machen wir jetzt?'', fragte Naruto.

,,Wir fangen an uns hier etwas umzusehen. Wir laufen etwas rum und schauen was diese Vorfälle sind von denen gesprochen worden ist'', antwortete er und die drei Ge-Nin nickten ihm zu.

Als sie herumliefen, schien nichts auf irgendeine Art auffällig oder merkwürdig zu sein. Es war das komplette Gegenteil, alles schien friedlich zu sein und jeder hatte gute Laune.

,,Sensei? Ich frage mich das schon seitdem hier angekommen sind. Warum sind überall hier Laternen?'', fragte Tsukiko.

,,Die Leute hier feiern das Mondfest''

,,Mondfest?'', wiederholte Naruto fragend

,,Ja das Mondfest. Der Mond ist in vielen Kulturen eine wichtige Sache und heilig. Er gibt uns Licht in der Nacht. Daher beten viele Leute zu ihm und vergöttern ihm. Sie essen Mochi, hängen Laternen auf und feiern. Manche geben ihren Kindern auch einen Namen, der die Bedeutung **Mond** hat. Stimmt's Tsukiko?'', fragte ihr Sensei.

Sie nickte, ,,Ja. Mein Name bedeuten Mondkind, oder Kind des Mondes''

,,Ist der Mond auch eine wichtige Sache in deinem Clan?'', fragte Naruto.

,,Naja man könnte es so sagen. Der Mond und die Sterne waren schon immer vereint. Aber auf der anderen Seite haben die Leute schon immer gesagt das ich aussehe wie ein Kind vom Mond'', erklärte sie.

,,Ich frage mich warum'', sagte Naruto.

 _Wahrscheinlich wegen ihrer hellen Haut, dem Silber-weißem Haar und leuchtenden Augen..._ dachten sich Kakashi und Sasuke.

Ein Mann lief in sie hinein und verschwand dann ohne sich zu entschuldigen. Sie drehte sich in die Richtung wo der Mann verschwunden war. Und als sie sich wieder umdrehte waren Naruto, Sasuke und Kakashi verschwunden. Sie stand alleine in Mitte der Straße. Ihre Augen schauten in alle Richtungen, es gab aber keine Spur von ihnen. Langsam fing sie an herumzulaufen und kam in eine düstere Gegend. Die Leute hier sahen, in Gegensatz zuvor, nicht wirklich freundlich aus.

Und obwohl es auch hier Laternen gab, war das Gefühl ein anderes. Etwas düsteres lag in der Luft. Die Leute fingen das Flüstern an und sie merkte wie ihre Augen sie musterten. Ein unbehagliches Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus. Etwas hier stimmte nicht. Und bevor sie es bemerkte, landete sie an einem Ort wo keine Leute waren.

Nur die düstere Luft und Laternen waren präsent. Es wurde noch gruseliger als sie mitten auf dem Weg stand, und niemand außer sie zu sehen war. Ein kichern war zu hören. Sie drehte sich um, aber niemand war zusehen. Dann tauchten zwei große Männer mit einem ekelhaften Lächeln vor ihr auf.

,,Sag, was machen kleine schöne Mädchen wie du, in einer Gegend wie dieser?'', kicherte einer von ihnen.

,,Sieht so aus, als hätten wir hier ein hübsches kleines Ding'', sagte der andere.

Tsukiko griff nach ihrem Fächer, denn sie unter ihrer Kleidung versteckt hatte. Als einer der Männer versuchte sie zu packen. Schlug sie mit ihrem Fächer auf seine Hand.

,,Du kleine Bitch!!'', schrie der Mann und rannte auf sie zu.

Er wollte sie mit seinen Fäusten treffen, doch sie machte einen großen Sprung rückwärts. Der andere Mann gab ihr eine Faust von hinten, aber sie bückte sich.

Dann schubste einer von ihnen sie auf den Boden und fing das Lachen an, ,,Ein kleines Mädchen sollte nicht versuchen gegen Monster zu kämpfen''

Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich hoch.

Dann fing sie das Grinsen an und schaute im nächsten Moment ernst, ,,Ihr seid keine Monster. Wollt ihr Wissen wie ein wahres Monster aussieht? Dann schaut mich an. Ich habe meinen eigenen Clan, plus meinen eigenen Vater getötet. Was glaub ihr kann ich mit euch anstellen?''

Die Männer schauten sie merkwürdig an. Sie fletschten ihre Zähne und waren bereit sie anzugreifen. Vor ihr tauchte noch ein dritter Mann auf. Der Mann war ein ziemlich großer Mann mit hellem Teint und hatte Onyx Augen. Er hatte pechschwarze Haare, die zu einem niedrigen Zopf zusammengebunden waren. Sein Gesicht war von einem mittig geteilten Pony umrahmt, das bis zu seinem Kinn reichte.

Er trug dunkle Klamotten und einen schwarzen Mantel. Die anderen beiden Männer rannten auf sie zu. Der mysteriöse dritte Mann trat einen von ihnen, und er landete gegen die Wand. Dem anderen Mann schien es nicht gefallen zu haben, dass sein Freund gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde. Denn er wurde ziemlich wütend. Er rannte mit einer Glasflasche auf den mysteriösen dritten Mann zu. Dieser gab ihm aber nur eine Faust und der Kampf war zu ende.

_Das war unglaublich!_

Die zwei Männer rannten schreiend davon. Der mysteriöse dritte Mann drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie an. Tsukiko hielt ihren Fächer fest an sich. Sie schauten sich gegenseitig in die Augen. Dann nahm sie ihren Fächer und versteckte ihn wieder unter ihren Klamotten.

,,Du kämpfst nicht gegen mich?'', fragte der Mann mit seiner tiefen Stimme.

,,Ein guter Kämpfer weiß wann er verloren hat. Ich weiß das ich nicht gegen dich kämpfen kann ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu wecken'', sagte sie.

Der Mann fing auf diese Antwort das Grinsen an und lief davon.

,,Du kommst nicht?'', fragte er.

,,Ich bin dankbar das du mich gerettet hast, aber das bedeutet nicht das ich dir vertraue. Warum sollte ich jemanden trauen der einfach aus dem nichts aufgetaucht ist?''

,,Stimmt. Du hast aber nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Die eine ist, dass du bei mir bleibst und mit mir kommst. Die andere, du bleibst hier alleine, wo andere dich wieder einfach so angreifen können. Treffe deine Entscheidung weise'', sagte er.

Sie schaute auf dem Ort, wo gerade noch die zwei Männer standen und bereit waren sie anzugreifen. Dann machte sie ihre Entscheidung und stellte sich neben den mysteriösen Mann. Dieser grinste wieder und beider verließen diesen Ort.

Sie liefen die Straßen entlang. An einem Ort wo viele Menschen waren und ihr Mondfest feierten. Dieser Ort war kaum zu vergleichen mit den davor. Tsukiko schaute ihren Begleiter an. Er erinnerte sie an jemanden. Nicht nur an jemanden, er erinnerte sie an Sasuke.

,,Du starrst mich an'', sagte der Mann

,,Du erinnerst mich an jemanden''

,,Ist das so?'', fragte er

,,Um ehrlich zu sein, mag ich die Person, an die du mich erinnerst nicht wirklich'', antwortete sie und der Mann fing das Kichern an.

Alles um sie herum sah friedlich aus. Fast so, als hätten diese Männer sie nie angegriffen.

,,Warum ist jemand deines Alters alleine an so einem Ort?'', fragte er sie.

,,Ich war nicht alleine. Ich habe drei Begleiter. Aber irgendwie... habe ich sie verloren'', sagte sie.

Er schaute runter zu ihr und sagte, ,,Gib mir deine Hand''

Verwirrt starrte sie ihm an.

,,Vielleicht hast du es nicht bemerkt, aber alle älteren Männer starren dich an'', sagte er.

Dann endlich bemerkte sie es auch. Als neben den Läden, Restaurants und Ständen herumliefen, schauten alle älteren Männer sie an. Vorsichtig nahm sie seine Hand und umgriff sie. Kurz schaute er ihr ins Gesicht, dann aber wieder nachvorne. Beide liefen schweigend nebeneinander. Als sie an einem Dango-Stand vorbeiliefen, konnte Tsukiko nicht anders als dort hinzublicken mit ihren leuchtenden Augen.

,,Du magst Dango?'', fragte der Mann

Sie wurde rot und antwortete, ,,Ich mag Dango nicht. Ich liebe es''

Ohne dass sie es bemerkte, lächelte der Mann. Sie war überrascht als er ihnen Dango kaufte. Sie verbeugte sich leicht vor ihm und bedankte sich.

,,Du solltest nicht so nachlässig sagen das du deinen eigenen Clan und eigene Eltern getötet hast. Das ist kein Thema worüber man Späße macht'', sagte er in einer ernsten Stimme.

Sie schaute ihm mit einem ernsten Gesicht an, ,,Ich würde über so ein Thema nie irgendwelche Witze machen. Es ist die harte Wahrheit. Vor allem... vor allem, egal wie sehr ich es versuche; Ich kann diesen Tag nicht vergessen. Seit diesem Tag bin ich ein Monster. Du kannst mir glauben oder nicht. Aber ich würde nie so unehrenhaft sein, um über sowas zu scherzen''

Tsukiko schaute hoch in den Mond. Ihr war bewusst was sie gesagt hatte, denn es war die Wahrheit. Diesen Tag würde sie nie vergessen. Der Mann schaute sie mit einem einfühlsamen Blick an.

,,Wie ist dein Name?'', fragte er

,,Sag mir deinen zuerst'', sagte sie.

Er schaute sie überrascht an und fing an zu lachen.

,,Wir sind keine Freunde nur weil du mir ein wenig Dango gekauft hast. Worüber ich nebenbei sehr dankbar bin. Also du zuerst. Wie ist dein Name?''

,,Itachi'', antwortete er.

,,Tsukiko'', sagte sie.

Seine Augen wurden sanft, als er in ihre schaute.

,,Ich kenne dieses Gefühl auch'', sagte er dann.

,,Huh?''

,,Ich weiß wie es sich anfühlt, diesen **einen Tag** nicht zu vergessen. Denn auch ich, habe Mitglieder meines Clans und meine eigenen Eltern umgebracht'', sagte er zu ihr.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie starrte ihm mit offenem Mund an. Niemals in ihrem ganzen Leben hätte sie gedacht, dass eine Person jemals sowas zu ihr sagen würde. Als sie in seine Augen sah, spürte sie es, er sagte die Wahrheit. Niemals hätte sie gedacht sie würde jemanden treffen der so wie sie ist.

,,Du glaubst mir nicht?'', fragte er

,,Nein... nein.. ich glaube dir. Warum... warum hast du es getan?'', fragte sie vorsichtig.

,,Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Warum hast du es getan?'', fragte er sie.

Sie schaute leicht traurig auf den Boden und sagte, ,,Ich hatte auch keine andere Wahl...''

**...**

Wieder liefen sie die Straßen umher. Itachi konnte nicht anders als das kleine Mädchen vor ihm anzustarren.

,,Das Mondfest scheint wirklich wichtig hier zu sein'', sagte sie.

,,Ja. Der Mond ist wichtig hier. Er schenkt den Menschen licht in der Nacht''

,,Genauso wie die Sterne. Deshalb werden Mond und Sterne in vielen Kulturen vergöttert'', sagte Tsukiko.

_Schlau ist sie auch..._

,,Es wird dunkel. Hast du irgendwo einen Ort, an dem du bleiben kannst?'', fragte er sie.

,,Eigentlich schon... Ich muss nur meine drei Kameraden finden'', antwortet sie.

Und dann bot er ihr an zu helfen. Sie suchten nun schon eine Stunde, ohne ein Zeichen ihrer Kameraden. Natürlich bemerkte er, dass das kleine Mädchen, das seine Hand hielt, müde wurde. Und als er stoppte, lief sie geradewegs in ihm hinein. Daraufhin musste er lächeln.

,,Okay, wir haben nun schon über eine Stunde gesucht. Wenn du willst kannst du zu dem Gasthaus mitkommen, bei dem ich übernachte'', sagte er.

,,Falle ich dir nicht zu last Itachi-san?''

,,Du würdest eine größere Last sein, wenn ich dich wieder retten müsste'', antwortete er und sie fing an zu schmollen.

Was er ziemlich süß fand. Beide waren nun im Gasthaus auf seinem Zimmer. Tsukiko schaute aus dem Fenster, um die Laternen bei Nacht zu sehen. Itachi war kein Idiot, er wusste sofort wer sie war. Sie ist eine Yamiyo. Nicht nur irgendeine Yamiyo, sie ist die Erbin.

 _Sie ist gewachsen..._ dachte sich der Uchiha.

Damals in Konoha, besuchte er oft das alte Café was ihrem Vater gehörte. Sie hatten die besten Dango in ganz Konoha. Oftmals wenn er kein Geld hatte, stand er vor dem Laden. Ein Mal kam Tsukiko auf ihm zu und gab ihm Dango umsonst. Er erinnerte sich wie sie damals dem Personal beim Tische abwischen geholfen hatte. Wahrscheinlich existiert das Café jetzt nicht mehr.

Der Yamiyo Clan, war ein sehr mächtiger Clan. Sie waren sogar gegen das Sharingan immun. Was nicht allen seinen Clanmitgliedern gefallen hatte. Obwohl beide Clans mächtige Doujutsus besaßen, hätten sie nicht verschiedener sein können. Der Yamiyo Clan versuchte oft zwischen den anderen Clanen als Vermittler da zu stehen und Konflikte zu lösen. So einfach war es aber nicht. Für viele war der Yamiyo Clan ein einfacher mächtiger mysteriöser Clan, doch in Wahrheit wollte er einfach nur den Frieden bewahren. Er wurde nicht umsonst der Clan des Friedens und Weisheit genannt.

Er erinnerte sich nicht nur an Tsukiko. Nein, er erinnerte sich auch an ihren Vater. Yamiyo Tsukiya, Oberhaupt des Yamiyo Clans und Tsukikos Vater. Er hatte nie einen ehrenvolleren Mann wie ihm getroffen. Deshalb würde er gerne wissen was passiert ist. Warum musste sie ihren Clan auslöschen?

Eigentlich wollte er sie fragen. Denn die Frage brennte ihm auf der Zunge. Er tat es aber nicht.Denn er wusste am besten, wie schmerzhaft es war darauf zu antworten.

In vielerlei Hinsicht erinnerte sie ihm an sich selber. Nicht nur, weil sie beide Menschen getötet haben, die sie geliebt haben. Sie schienen generell viel gemeinsam zu haben. Dango zu mögen war eine davon. Sie lag nun im Bett. Während er auf einem Stuhl mit geschlossenen Augen saß. Obwohl seine Augen geschlossen waren, wusste er genau, dass sie ihm anstarrte.

,,Bist du nicht müde?'', fragte er und öffnete langsam seine Augen, um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen.

,,Ich bin müde. Aber... bist du nicht auch müde?'', fragte sie ihm.

,,Es gibt nur ein Bett''

,,Aber hier gibt es genug Platz für uns Beide'', sagte sie.

,,Bist du nicht etwas zu Sorgenfrei um mich herum? Auch wenn ich dich gerettet habe, dir Dango gekauft habe, bin ich immer noch ein Fremder. Nicht nur ein Fremder, sondern auch ein **Mann** '', sagte er.

Ihre Diamanten Augen schauten in seine Onyx.

,,Ich weiß. Aber ich weiß auch das du mir niemals weh tun würdest''

,,Woher weißt du das?'', fragte er

,,Wenn ich dir in die Augen sehe, dann kann ich es fühlen'', antwortete sie.

Als ein vorheriges Anbu Mitglied, wusste Itachi bestens das Tsukiko die wahre Erbin ihres Clans ist. Sie ist diejenige, die die volle Kraft des Kagamis nutzen kann. Beide schauten sich nur gegenseitig in die Augen. Am Ende lag er sich neben sie ins Bett. Ihr Augenkontakt war nun intensiver.

,,Siehst du sie?'', fragte sie ihm und er wusste was sie meinte.

Für einen Moment schloss er seine Augen und sagte, ,,Ja. Jedes Mal wenn ich meine Augen schließe, dann sehe ich ihre Gesichter''

Ihre Diamanten Augen hatten einen sanften Blick und sie sagte, ,,Ich auch''

Beide von ihnen schliefen friedlich ein. Es war das erste Mal für Beide, das sie einschliefen, ohne die Gesichter der Menschen zu sehen, die sie getötet haben. Der nächste Morgen kam schnell und sie liefen wieder durch die Straßen.

,,Dort drüben ist das Gasthaus indem meine Kameraden ein Zimmer haben!'', sagte sie.

,,Kommst du von hier aus alleine klar?'', fragte er das kleine Mädchen und sie nickte.

Dann schaute sie ihm mit einem traurigen Gesicht an, ,,Gehst du Itachi-san?''

,,Ja, ich werde das Dorf nun verlassen. Ich habe alles erledigt hier was ich zu erledigen hatte. Also werde ich meine Reise nun fortführen'', sagte er und sah die Enttäuschung in ihrem Gesicht. 

_Schau mich nicht so an kleines Mädchen. Oder es fällt mir noch schwerer zu gehen_

Niemals hätte er gedacht das ein kleines Mädchen es schaffen würde sein Herz zu erwärmen. Vielleicht lag es daran das sie dasselbe Schicksal besaßen.

Er stupste mit zwei Fingern an ihre Stirn und sagte, ,,Schau mich nicht so an. Wir werden uns wiedersehen''

,,Versprichst du es?''

,,Natürlich. Wir teilen dasselbe Schicksal. Vergiss das nicht Tsukiko'', sagte er.

Sie schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln als er ihren Namen sagte.

 _Sie ist wirklich süß._ Dachte er sich und verschwand

**...**

Tsukiko betrat das Gasthaus und hatte ihre Gedanken immer noch bei Itachi. Langsam fing sie an ihm zu mögen. Beide hatten selbe Interessen. Und sie hatte noch nie jemanden getroffen, der ähnliche Interessen wie sie hatte. Sie lief zur Rezeption und wollte den alten Mann dort fragen, ob er wüsste wo Naruto, Kakashi und Sasuke warne. Aber bevor sie das tun konnte, warf sich Naruto auf sie.

,,Tsukiko-chaaaan wo warst du!? Wir haben überall nach dir gesucht!!'', sagte er.

,,Ich habe euch aus den Augen verloren als ein Mann mich angerempelt hat. Dann habe ich mich verlaufen. Ein netter Mann hat sich um mich gekümmert und mir angeboten die Nacht bei ihm zu verbringen'', antwortete sie.

,,Haben dir deine Eltern nicht beigebracht nicht mit fremden zu reden?'', fragte Sasuke und sie wurde leicht wütend.

,,Er war kein Fremder. Er ist jemand der das Gleiche Schicksal wie ich teilt''

Kakashi schaute sie dennoch ernst an, ,,Trotzdem war das sehr gefährlich. Tu sowas nicht noch mal alleine Tsukiko. Wir waren alle besorgt. Vor allem Sasuke''

Sasuke wurde rot nachdem er das gesagt hatte. Und der Jo-Nin genoss mehr als alles andere die Situation.

,,Was ist mit unserer Mission? Was machen wir jetzt Sensei?'', fragte sie ihm.

,,Schlechte Neuigkeiten. Die Unruhestifter haben das Dorf verlassen. Ich weiß nicht warum. Der Grund kann aber nicht wir sein. Denn wir haben nirgendwo Aufmerksamkeit geweckt. Wie auch immer, sieht wohl so aus als wären wir hier fertig. Lasst uns zurück nach Konoha gehen und dem Hokage unserem Report geben'', sagte Kakashi.

Die drei Ge-Nin nickten und sie machten sich auf nach Konoha. Sasuke und Naruto liefen invoraus, währen Kakashi und sie etwas weiter hinten liefen.

,,Tsukiko, ich möchte dich was fragen'', sagte Kakashi.

Sie schaute ihm an.

,,Wer genau war dieser Mann, der das gleiche Schicksal wie du teilt?'', fragte er.

Jetzt schaute sie weg von ihm und ihr Blick richtete sich gerade aus vor ihr.

,,Nur jemand den ich getroffen habe. Niemand besonderes'', antwortete sie.

Kakashi schaute sie verdächtig an, sagte aber nicht viel mehr dazu als das.

**Author's Note:**

> Das war das erste Kapitel meines Naruto Fan-Fiction. Ich hoffe es hat euch einigermaßen gefallen. Ich übernehme einige Sachen aus der Original Story, aber ändere auch einiges ab. Bitte seit nicht zu kritisch, denn das ist mein erstes Fan-Fiction. Ich versuche die Charaktere so authentisch wie möglich rüberkommen zu lassen. Das erste Kapitel mag nicht so der Hit sein, aber eine Story muss erst aufgebaut werden :)


End file.
